Through The Years
by yvj
Summary: A little comedy, A little angst, A little drama, A little fluff. A collection of KR stories. Chapter 10 is up finally! Kim writes a romance novel part 2. All chapters have been revised.
1. Through the Years

Of course, I do not own Kim Possible; this chapter is actually the piece of KP literature that I've ever written. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and check out if my writing style changes over the months. This story begins four years after STD.

* * *

The air was alive with excitement on this particular night as most of the town gathered at Middleton Park. After all Middleton's own, Kimberly Ann Possible was the guest of honor. What had started as a small town gala turned into a full-fledged bash as dozens of uninvited guests crashed the party to cheer on the town's biggest celebrity. The large mass of people gathered in a circle surrounding a stage, which itself was surrounded by a dozen or so tables for the official guests. A hush came over the crowd, as the band on stage played the intro for the town's mayor 

"Welcome ladies, gentleman, and party crashing ruffians"

A cheer went up in the crowd "whoo yea, Kim rules, we want Kim, we want Kim!"

More hooting, howling then follows the repeated chants and finally they end after some loud barking

"Why is my town the one full of idiots?" the mayor thought.

"It brings me great pleasure to hand out this prestigious award to the town's most model citizen."

A huge ovation went through the crowd, which was then followed by more barking from the Kim Possible dog pound.

"It's safe to say that because of this one individual, our town, no the world is a safer place. After years of giving, it is time for us to give back. I present to you Kimberly Possible the Middleton Medal of Honor, Come on and give her a hand everyone."

The hand turned out to be a deafening standing ovation from about half of the town. As Kim took the stage and began her speech; Two people took there seats at the official guests table next to the Possible family, her friend Monique and her seemingly nervous boyfriend Ron Stoppable in a tacky looking tux.

"She's something else isn't she?" Asked Monique

"Like no other" answered Ron as he stared out at his onetime just a friend.

"This is a big night for you too right?" She watched as beads of sweat poured down Ron's face.

"You need to relax a little Ron it's going be okay."

"What; calm down, who says I'm not calm, Monique you need to calm down, I'm a cucumber Mo."

Suddenly Ron's glass rolled off the table onto the floor.

"Monique did you see that, that cup just flew right off the table."

"That's because your legs are shaking the table."

"My what?" Ron peered at his legs that seemed to be moving by themselves.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Kim went to the stage," replied Monique

Rufus popped out of Ron's pant pocket with a dizzy look in his eye.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry buddy," Ron pleaded as he seat Rufus on the table, who then found the nearest cup to throw up in

"Ugh" cried Monique looking slightly disgusted, but then her attention returned to Ron.

She began to whisper so that only the two of them could hear.

"Well, when did you decide on this big project?"

"Right after I got out of the hospital," he answered. "Hmmm so you can say I've been cooking this up for six months, during my rehab of course."

"Wow you planned all this while getting better huh, Are you fully healed yet?"

"Mo how long have we known each other? Have you not figured out by now that I'm like a rock, at the peak of physical condition? He awkwardly posed his skinny body.

"I mean look at me would a body like this take six months to heal, I believe the only word to describe it is Adonis."

"Uh huh" replied Monique as she jabbed Ron's ribs with her fingers

"Oh god" Ron panted as he trembled from the pain. "No fair Mo' you have very muscular fingers."

Monique looked at him in semi shock "Are you trying to say I have man hands?"

"Well if the glove fits or doesn't …"

"Ron" she interrupted "if you say another word you'll walk out of here with more than hurt ribs."

"Well some people just can't take witty banter right Rufus", Ron mused just as Rufus proceeded to barf up more of his naco lunch.

"Ugh" Ron exclaimed before he turned back to Monique "anyway of course I'm not totally healed up, do you know what I went through?"

He began to tell his story "and there I was standing deep in the jungle surrounded by the most evil genetic mutant ninjas you've ever seen they were 9 ft tall with heated chains attached to their arms, Kim was down because of a sprained ankle, and I was running around with a cut on my leg"

"Uh huh" replied Monique.

"The president's daughter was being carried off by helicopter. Kim couldn't move I knew I was injured but I had too do my duty."

"Right"

"Kim pleaded with me; '_no Ron don't go you're already bleeding!' _of course I was deeply moved by her care but I had to do the right thing. Sorry KP I say, but I don't have time to bleed so I rip open my shirt wrap it around my leg and dive head first into the vicious beasts and …."

Ron stopped as Monique gave him a look of total disbelief.

"What's with the look?"

"Come on Ron, be serious I've already heard the true story from Kim. Plus how can you joke about that, you ended up in a coma for two weeks. I mean Kim couldn't eat for days, she thought she lost you forever."

Ron sighed and went into a more serious mode.

"If you had let me finish my story which is the truth by the way, I would have gotten to that part." Ron's voice was noticeably lower, "seriously you're right I could have died but I pulled through. And do you know the first thing I saw when I woke up?"

"Who?"

"Kim" replied Ron "I open my eyes and find her crying on my bed, in case you didn't know she blamed herself for what happened to me. Even after I awoke she kept on crying for another hour, I later find out from the nurse she never went home"

"I knew she spent most of the time there but I would have never guessed," replied Monique again in disbelief.

Ron looked up at the night sky as a gentle breeze passes through his blond hair "Two weeks Mo couple of years ago I would never have dreamed someone would care for me that like that. Especially for a guy like me, heh it's almost been 4 years since the prom and I've been happy ever since."

"Awww, Ron that is so sweet."

Ron began to blush "well now you know why I have too this, and believe me I spent a lot of time at the hospital, plus those six months thinking this over."

Monique nodded "yea you did seem distant these past couple of months."

"Yea I put all my time and energy into this; I even neglected Kim a little, it's ironic really."

"Speaking of Kim, her speech is finally over. Isn't it time you got ready?" Monique asked as she applauded her friend along with the crowd.

"Just got to run a quick check" says Ron as he pulls the Kimunicator out of his left pocket.

"Isn't that?"

"Yea I got it off Kim before she got on stage its all part of the plan, Wade speak too me buddy."

"He's in on this too"? She thinks to herself.

"Yo Ron" Wade began as he typed quickly on his computer, "everything is fully functional, and I got all the pics you wanted. You're good to go for the big moment."

"Alright Wade you can be my wing man anytime buddy. Monique you remember the plan right?"

"You bet I distract Kim while you're gone."

"Excellent", as he begins to leave Wade chimed in.

"Are you sure about this Ron, I mean there are a lot of people here, and your plan well no offense but it's not normal. If you're not positive this will be a disaster."

Ron thought about this for a moment and then he pushed all of his doubts away.

"Wade you're forgetting my number one motto, NEVER BE NORMAL. I guess it's about time I learn to take more risks. Wish me luck Rufus."

Rufus gave Ron a standing salute and then began to cry.

"Well looks like Ron has finally grown up" Monique thought to herself, while Ron hurried to the Possible family table

"Hey y'all great party huh."

Jim and Tim begin to grumble, "you know we could still be--" Jim began

"Working on our cloner right now, why are we even here?" Tim finished

"Just what the world needs more of them running around" thought Ron as he shuddered at the chaos that would ensue.

"Now boys were here for you sister, today's a specials day for her" said Dr. Possible.

"Now if you two don't sit still I'll take my perpetual energy engine back, and we'll see what kind of cloner you can make without that."

"Awww", they whined as Mrs. Dr. Possible tried to get them to sit still.

"Well Ronald what brings you too this table?"

"Well Mr. P I..." Ron stuttered awkwardly "I uh well …."

"He came for this," replied Mrs. Dr. Possible tossing a small box towards Ron.

His eyes opened wide as he snatched the object out of the air, "Thanks Mrs. P" before he could hurry off she grabbed his arm and whispered softly to him.

"This has been in the family for years it's very important. Oh and, good luck Ron" She gives him a hug and he hurries off. Her husband gives her a puzzled look.

"What was that about and, what's in the box?"

Mrs. Possible gave her husband a sly smile." Let's just say it's going be a night that we won't forget."

As Ron used his obviously weak stealth skills to slip past the crowd he head towards the stage, Kim made her way towards the tables. After giving her medal to her family for safekeeping, she took a seat next to Monique.

"Wow Kim you must be so happy, girl this is like your fifth medal in two years. This party for you is huge, and that dress is just dangerous."

"It's no big, I sort of lost track of the medals after the second ceremony."

"Lost track? Didn't the President give you one five months ago, during a televised ceremony?"

Kim didn't reply but she scanned the crowd with a worried expression. Noticing this Monique attempted to change the subject.

"Where did you buy that dress it is just--?"

"Monique where's Ron" she asked, "I saw you talking to him from the stage."

Monique squirmed as she tried to avoid any eye contact with her friend.

"I haven't seen him all week. He's been so distant lately, and now he's the only one I haven't seen tonight. I think something is going on, Ron doesn't usually keep secrets from me."

Monique took a sip of water, "Girl it's probably your imagination, I mean this is Ron we're talking about; what secrets could he have?'

"Yea you're right, what secrets could Ron keep from me?"

Kim seemed to cheer up for a brief second, then her face grew pale, finally she let her head drop to the table.

"Oh Monique it's over he's going to leave me, I know it"

Monique spat out her water in shock, "what are you crazy? Why would he leave you? I've never seen people who deserve each other more than you two."

"I know Monique" replied Kim with her head still on the table, "but ever since the accident a couple months's ago he's been acting weird."We haven't really talked in awhile, it' s never been like this even when we were just friends."

"I don't really like it, but this conversation should stall her long enough for Ron to get ready" thought Monique. "You don't think he's found someone else do you?"

Kim sat up with a look of horror and began talking rapidly.

"I don't know maybe, but Ron's not the type of guy to do that, but then again he is a guy, and our relationship hasn't really gone forward because I'm not ready, you know but when has he had the time, and I thought we were happy!"

"Kim, hold on, you're thinking about this a little too much," said Monique who was finding it hard to get a word in.

"I know I am but what if I'm right and he doesn't care anymore, we can't go back to being friends. I'll be crushed I thought I had lost him before and it was terrible. I never want to feel like that again, what should I do, I should just talk to him right, I hate not knowing what's going to happen."

"Kim, calm down, why would Ron not care about you anymore? I was just kidding about the other girl thing."

Kim gazed towards the ground, "who I am kidding, I know exactly what's wrong with Ron. Every since he got hurt he has been a little different. He's probably realized he's better off with someone else."

"Come on he's been hurt in missions before, and there's never been this much drama" Monique said.

"This time was different Monique, he was never this close to death before, there was only a 40 percent chance of him coming out of that coma alive and it was all my fault, something like that would change anyone".

Small teardrops formed in her green eyes, "Maybe he realized life was too short and he should explore his options or he may have just realized that it's too dangerous too be with me."

Suddenly Kim began to cheer up a little and gave her friend a small smile "maybe it's for the best, I never want to see Ron in that condition again".

As Monique cheered up Kim, Ron ended his long conversation with the band completely unnoticed. Most of the people in the crowd were too busy with their party, which was turning into a mini outdoor rave to notice Ron sneaking onto the stage.

He pulled out the Kimmunicator again for a final chat with Wade. "Remember Wade this has too be perfect, the timing must be spot on."

"Don't worry Ron everything is running smoothly the projectors are online." Wade paused for a moment "you're a braver man than me Ron; there are really a lot of people out there. This is no ordinary project."

"Ha if you haven't noticed Wade, Kim isn't a normal girl. In my eyes, for her anything less just wouldn't be worth it." He replied before he stuffed the Kimmunicator back into his pocket.

As the mayor is just about to announce the end of ceremonies, he grabbed the mike.

"Listen up everyone I've got something to say."

Ron's voice snapped Kim out of her funk and she turned her attention towards the stage, "is that Ron up there?" She asked just as Ron fell off the stage and landed on his face.

Monique sighed, "that's definitely Ron alright."

"That Stoppable he never changes", sighed Mr. Barkin.

Another voice that belonged to a former cheerleader began to laugh, "it's good to see he's still a loser."

Ron picked himself off the floor and looked disappointedly at his dirty tuxedo. "Aw man that cost me forty bucks. Well a dirty suit won't stop me, there's no turning back now"

"Ok, don't worry I'm alright folks" he called out to the audience.

"Some of you know me as Ron Stoppable, other's as the loser kid with the mole rat, well uh I know this a bash for Kim but there's something I got to say."

A new surge of confidence began to swell, which caused him to start talking a lot clearer.

"I was never one to think too negatively about life but I had always thought for certain people, they got better things out of life, and for awhile I knew for sure I wasn't one of those people".

Ron paused for a second "that was until four years when someone special showed me the truth; she proved to me that someone can receive what they've wished for all their lives."

"Girl he is talking about you," Monique giggled to the obviously shocked and blushing red head.

"That person" Ron continued "is the very intelligent, caring and of course beautiful Kimberly Ann Possible".

A cheer went up from the crowd which made Ron chuckle to himself, "that's how I felt when we kissed for the first time at the prom."

"You guys are probably thinking what am I doing here, I came here because I've made a decision, how did I come to this decision?"Well as some of you may know on one of our last mission I was almost killed".

As Ron spoke a projector screen appeared on the stage wall behind him, "Wade is coming through big time" he thought.

He shuddered as he recalls his injury "When I got better I realized that the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kim crying, also the first thing I saw when I woke up was Kim crying."

"If that wasn't enough, over the past six months I gradually remembered there were other things I saw the second before I lost consciousness, my life had flashed before my eyes and all the times where I was happiest she was with me".

Suddenly Ron signaled the band and they began to play the intro slowly." I don't really have the words to say this so I'll use some else's for now."

A slide show begins on the screen with the title Through the Years

As the piano & violins strings fill the air, a hush once again goes over the crowd as Ron closed his eyes.

_I can't remember when you weren't there_

_When I didn't care for anyone but you_

_I swear we've been through everything there is_

_(On the screen is a new paper clipping Kim Possible and associate defeat mutant ants)_

_Can't imagine anything we've missed_

_Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_(Slide: Newspaper headline Kim Possible and sidekick stop runaway train filled with uranium)_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_

_(Slide: Kim hanging on to Ron ala Cliffhanger)_

_You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_

_(Slide: Ron and the Possible family Christmas Picture with Ron and Kim under the mistletoe_

_I've found with you ... through the years_

_I've never been afraid_

_(Slide: rabid monkeys are chasing Ron: crowd chuckles)_

_I've loved the life we've made_

_And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you_

_Through the years _(on the first pause of the song Ron walked up to Kim grabs her hand and walks her away from the crowd where a spotlight shines on her) As the music continued Ron's doubts are washed away and he barley notices the crowd.

_I can't remember what I used to do_

_Who I trusted whom, I listened to before_

_(Slide: Kim standing up for Ron in front of third grade bullies)_

_I swear you've taught me everything I know_

_(Slide: Ron is swinging from grappling hook in his underwear with his pants around his legs: crowd chuckles again)_

_Can't imagine needing someone so_

_(Slide: Kim tutoring Ron for the SAT s in her room as he scratches his head in confusion)_

_But through the years it seems to me_

_I need you more and more_

_Through the years, through all the good and bad_

_(Slide: Kim dancing with Eric)_

_I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad_

_To be with you ... through the years_

_Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away_

_(Slide: Middleton Graduation photo of Ron and Kim in their gowns)_

_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

Ron slid onto two legs in front of Kim and continued to sing

_Through the years, when everything went wrong_

_(Slide: Kim and Ron tied to a launching rocket)_

_Together we were strong, I know that I belonged_

_(Slide: Newspaper clipping Kim Possible and Partner stop runaway rocket and capture terrorists)_

_Right here with you ... through the years_

_I never had a doubt; we'd always work things out_

_I've learned what life's about, by loving you_

_(Slide: Prom photo with Kim smiling happily and Ron putting up the victory peace symbol with the biggest smirk he's ever had in his life)_

Through the years

As Ron finished the high note, the music momentarily stops, as fireworks erupted above them. Everyone including Kim looked up to the night sky.

"Ron it's so beautiful" she exclaimed

"It sure is" he replied

When she looked back down toward Ron, she gets the shock of her life, he is still on his knees but now he is holding a small box open with a sparkling ring

"Kimberly Ann Possible, would you give me the honor of being my wife."

The crowd gasped in shock and collectively held their breaths. "Alright Ron" screamed Monique quickly followed by Jim and Tim's "it's about time"

"Oh My God!" said Kim in deep shock with tears in her eyes, after a few seconds she nodded her head in approval

Ron sighed in relief before giving her a huge kiss on her and slipped the ring on her finger as the crowd applauded. When they finally break, Ron remembered he has one verse left in the song.

"Come on Kim" they began to spin as the band picks back up for Ron to finish the song, in the background the fireworks add to the show.

_Through the years, you've never let me down_

_You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you ... through the years_

_Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_

_Through the years!_

Spinning they are unable to hear the various comments from the crowd

"Who knew Stoppable had it in him?" said a smiling Steve Barkin

"I can't believe she got engaged before me," growled Bonnie

Monique sighed, "That was the most romantic thing I have ever seen."

Mrs. Possible wiped her tears away, which causes her husband to ask, "Honey what's wrong you already knew about this didn't you?"

"But it so beautiful, my baby girl's so in love" she sniffed

"Its okay honey she's in good hands" replied Dr. Possible

Rufus began weeping uncontrollably in Ron's seat.

As the couple continued to dance they become lost in own world.

"Ron, when did you get so romantic?"

"Well I had a little help from some friends, KP do you know what the scariest moments in my life were?"

"Wannaweep?"

"Heh, no there were times when I thought I wasn't good enough you. I felt this way even way before that night four years ago" He then looked into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"I know I may screw up a lot but I promise I'll make you happy."

She smiled him "Ron you already have"

"I guess that makes my job easier"

Laughing Kim placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance, "the truth is I'm always worried that I would screw up our relationship, you know do something to drive you away."

"Drive me away, believe me Kim I would give up nacos for life if it meant being with you." He said trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to tear.

"Ron, are you crying?"

"Yea I guess I've always been a little emotional."

"That's one of the things I love about you, it's so Ronnish."

"Well Miss Possible you've just agreed to spend your life with your awkward and clumsy former best friend, what do you have to say?"

Kim answered with a loud "Booyah!"

"Hey that's my line."

"Ron, be quiet, and from now on it's Mrs. Possible Stoppable", before Ron could reply she gives him a deep kiss "I hope this night never ends."

Ron who is dazed by the kiss replied with an unintelligible "mhmmf"

Just when they were falling deeper into their own world, the Kimmunicator went off and Ron pulled it out of his pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys but we've got trouble," said Wade

"Drakken's back and he's just robbed a technology convention in Brazil."

"Ron you ready for a trip to the Amazon?"

"Now and forever Kim, Rufus buddy let's go."

"I've got your transportation ready right above you guys," said Wade as a helicopter appeared from above blowing the guests and tables around.

Kim screamed to the crowd "sorry everyone the party is over, hang on Ron."

Ron instinctively grabbed on to her as she pulls out a grappling hook from her purse and pulls herself and Ron with Rufus hanging on to his shoelaces up towards the helicopter.

They fly off as the crowd recovered from the shock of a helicopter blowing the party to a close.

As Monique stared off into the direction of the fading helicopter, she began to think of a couple who deserved each other more than those two. "Nope can't think of one."

THE END

* * *

Hope you guys liked it I worked hard on it after I saw the movie thanks in advance for any advice and for any reaction from the reviewers 


	2. The way we were

Summary Kim and Ron break up after dating for four years. Ron moves away to California to intern at the Bueno Nacho Corporation. After seven years, he has become a great success. But is he happy?

* * *

"Hey Buddy," said Jonathan Smith as he knocked on Ron's door. "Time for lunch, we're going downstairs to the sandwich place, ya coming?"

"Sure," answered Ron. "Just tell McDowell I screwed up the Bueno Nacho merger for a chicken sandwich."

Jonathan chuckled "you know what they say Stoppable, all work and no play."

"Makes a man retire before forty five" Ron replied.

"You know buddy once in awhile you need to stop and smell the roses."

"Right, tomorrow I'll smell two, next week I'll be up to 10, and I'll aim for 100 by the end of the month.".

"Alright catch you later man", Jonathan called out as he walked out of Ron's office.

Ron grinned to himself as he clicked 'ok' to print out his report. As he reached up to grab the pages of the report, he realized that only two sheets of paper had come out of the printer instead of the expected five.

"Damn this printer, this is third time this week"

Ron reached into his desk and pulled out his stress ball, he gave it three good squeezes, and then threw it back into the drawer.

"Donna" he said into his intercom "can you please call Fred up and tell him to come take a look at my printer."

"I'm sorry but Fred's called in sick today."

"Okay send up Jake."

"Jake's on vacation sir."

"Vacation, it's the third week of September. Fine what about Jill she's handy around hardware."

"She's on maternity leave."

"Oh for the love of-, is there anyone who can fix a damn printer in this damn company!"

Taking in a deep breath, Ron sighed to himself "I'm sorry Donna, just do what you can. Oh and give yourself a raise" he said as he clicked off the intercom.

He removed a small mirror and a bottle of scotch from his desk drawer and looked over his face. He cringed as he saw the bags under his eyes; it had been awhile since he had a good night's sleep. Nevertheless, some sacrifices were worth it when you were on your to the top. He poured a gulp worth of scotch into the glass on his desk and scarfed it down.

"God its only noon, I'm becoming an alcoholic" he sighed as he put the bottle away. "This is not a good omen."

Although the drink did calm him down, he took two more deep breaths and stared at his report "remember in business, three things are necessary: knowledge, temper, and time."

He glanced at his desk clock; if he was going to make the company more money, he had to get the report done by three "ok two out of three isn't bad."

As he positioned his fingers over the keyboard, Donna interrupted on the intercom.

"Sir"

"Donna you don't have to call me sir. Feel free to call me Ronald."

"Well Ronald Sir, there is a Ms. Olsen on line two."

"Why now?" He thought with an involuntarily shudder. "Alright put her through."

He picked up the phone and prepared himself for the heap of bull dung that he was about to spew.

"Hey hunny, this is a pleasant surprise. What do you want?"

"Ronald darling are you working hard baby, I just wanted to say I missed you."

"What do you want"? He growled

"Why is that every time I call, you think I want something?"

"Ok fine, I'm sorry, go ahead" Ron responded as he continued to type up his report.

"Yeah so I was with Candy downtown, you know gossiping, shopping, girl stuff."

"I thought you stopped talking to Candy?"

"No, I stopped talking to Candy with a K not Candy with a C. You see this is what I was talking about, you never listen to me, and we don't communicate that's why we're going to couple's therapy."

Ron did his best to restrain himself from screaming, "we went to couple's therapy because you slept with the pool boy."

"Oh my god; how long are you going hold that over my head. I told you I was sorry, besides it was partly your fault anyway you didn't give me enough attention when I was starving for it."

He removed his ear from the receiver. "I swear if she was here, I would stab her in the neck with this pen."

For one brief moment, he wondered why he even put up with it. Yeah the sex was wild; Shelia could do some things most people couldn't even imagine.

"Ronald, Ronald! Are you listening to me?"

"I'm here Shelia."

"Don't act so high and mighty with me Ronald, I remember you spending at least ten minutes, talking to that red headed waitress at that restaurant."

"I already explained that to you, she reminded me of someone I used know."

"Oh that's the oldest excuse ever, if I had a nickel every time I've heard th--"

"Ok I'm sorry, just finish your story. I've got serious work to do."

"Ok so there I was walking with Candy."

"Candy with a C right?"

"Yeah so there we were yadda yadda yadda."

Ron's mind focused solely on his report. He was used to tuning her out. He set his mind up like an answering machine, giving basic responses he knew she wanted to hear.

"Uh, yeah, is that so, I can't believe it, really, I guess you were right, I told you that girl was crazy."

"Ron why didn't you tell me you put a limit on my credit card."

"What?"

"I was so embarrassed I was shopping at Tammy's with Candy, and suddenly the cashier came over and tells me I'm over the limit, I could have just died right there."

"Shelia I put a five thousand dollar limit on that card."

"Ron have you ever been to Tammy's, those clothes are expensive."

Ron caught himself pouring another shot of scotch; it seems as if he had instinctively reached for the bottle.

"Shelia I have to get back to work."

"What about the money Ron?" She whined.

"Fine, go home; check at my desk, you'll fine my emergency card."

"Ooh Ron I love you so much."

"Uh huh" he replied before he hung up.

Suddenly the janitor walked into the room, and just stood there staring at him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"Uh someone sent me up to fix a printer"

"God, they send me the janitor. Well its right there, see what you can do, it's been on the fritz on and off this whole week."

The janitor looked it over once then twice, finally he tapped the printer on the side twice, and magically the remaining three pages came out.

"What the hell was that?" Ron cried.

"I fixed it."

"You didn't do anything."

"I did"

Ron glared at him "get the hell out of my office."

As the janitor walked, away Ron had a change of heart "wait I'm sorry uh, what is your name?"

"Jimmy."

"Ok Jimmy I've hard a rough day so I'm sorry, tell Donna to add a little something to your paycheck."

As the janitor walked out, two men entered Ron's office. Unlike the janitor, these men had a relative amount of status in the company, so it was to Ron's best interest that he stand and greet them. One of the men was Mr. McDowell who as of now was the only man with higher status then Ron in the company."

"Ronald my boy how's it going, you still making us bundles of money."

"Yes sir I'm doing the best that I can."

"Good boy, Ronald. I'd like you to meet Mark Sismore."

"Hello Mark."

"Now Mark, I want you to see Ronald as a role model. At the young age of twenty eight he's increased this company's profit margin by fifty six percent," said McDowell.

"Why Sir you flatter me."

"Nonsense my boy, it's all true. This is the mind behind last years Bueno Nacho, and Grande Taco merger, Made us billions. Moreover, he came up with most of the items on the menus and themes featured in our restaurants nationwide.

"Didn't that merger lead to massive layoffs for Grande Taco employees?" Mark asked

"Well you can't make an omelet with out breaking a few eggs," laughed McDowell.

Mark laughed along with him; Ron forced himself to chuckle lightly.

"Well anyway, Ron I'm going to need an analysis on the overseas statistics by the end of the afternoon."

"What, but the ...I've got the merger with Alabaster Castle to work on."

"Oh don't worry, we don't need that until tomorrows morning, now follow me Mark there's this fabulous place downtime that has the best calzones."

Ron gawked at them as they walked out, his lower lip quivering as he walked back to his seat.

"Ok Ron, just relax. Good business leaders create a vision, articulate the vision, passionately own the vision, and relentlessly drive it to completion."

He grabbed his stress ball from his desk again and began to squeeze it viciously, "maybe some lite music we'll help me"

He pulled a remote from his desk, turned on his stereo, and tuned it to his favorite lite music radio station. The song on the radio was La isla Bonita, a favorite of his. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky  
when it's time for siesta you can watch them go by  
Beautiful faces, no cares in this world  
where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl_

He felt the stress flow from his body, the song always reminded him of that sunny day, he had found himself stranded on an island in the Caribbean during a mission. He remembered exactly how he felt when he saw Kim climb out of the clear blue water. The fact that her shirt was clinging to her body didn't even get his attention. It was the way she seemed to glow in the moonlight that blew his mind. Man she was beautiful.

"Whoa!" Ron thought to himself "where did that come from?"

His phone sprung to life he grabbed it on the first ring "hello"

"Ronald it's me Shelia" she said with an erratic tone in her voice.

"Shelia are you okay, where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"What's wrong?"

"Its, this bitch Jennifer, Ron she's trying to ruin my career."

Ron became enraged "ruin your career, you're a waitress!"

"You don't have to scream at me you know, you always do this."

Ron hung up quickly "Ok maybe some food will help me"; he grabbed a small bag of fortune cookies from his pocket, and began munching on them. Meanwhile his phone began ringing again.

"I'm not picking that up" he thought to himself as he crunched on the cookies and tossed the fortune papers away.

When the phone stop ringing, He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes, he ate another cookie but this time for some reason he glanced at the fortune cookie's saying.

"Answer what your heart prompts you"

"What the hell, that's just another way to say, follow your heart…. Oh dear god no, I've received lame fortune cookies before; but this takes the cake. I mean, I've only heard this from almost every person and almost every movie. Pfft follow your heart; it's a little too late for that."

"Ronald Sir I have an important message, for you" announced Donna from the intercom.

"Yes go ahead Donna".

"Mr. McDowell has just called in saying if you have any problems with the statistics report, you can call his cell at 555-5555".

"Thank you Donna" he said, as he absent absentmindedly wrote the number on the fortune cookie paper.

"Oh and he's also said that he needs the merger report at the end of the day too."

For some reason Ron felt that the room was getting smaller. He found that he couldn't breathe. The room had gotten so hot; it was burning like fire, hell fire. He jumped out of seat as the telephone began to ring again, it sounded like a jackhammer in his brain. Abruptly there was another noise, a sound straight from the pits of hell. He turned towards the sound to find the fax machine, pumping out paper. Page after page of words he couldn't understand. Without realizing it, Ron ran out his office, passing his secretary Donna.

"Sir you've gotten a package" she called out.

"Shove it Donna," he screamed as he ran towards the stairs.

A few minutes later, Ron found himself sitting on the curb in front of the office building, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Jeez now I'm an alcoholic and a chronic smoker. Man, if Kim ever saw me smoking she would be pissed. She always hated these things," he thought to himself.

"Hold on, what the hell am I thinking, why would she care? Man I'm cracking up."

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he focused on the more serious matter at hand. He may have just cost himself a job with his antics. Someone at the office was probably calling up McDowell right now. He knew there were plenty of people after his job, the same people who smiled at him every day. But would it really be that bad if he was fired, obviously the job was getting to him. Maybe he'd be happier.

Nah, he was enjoying his life. The mansion he owned, the Olympic sized pool, the indoor gym, the yacht, the money, the beautiful and insatiable yet stupidly shallow idiot girlfriend, he didn't love. He wouldn't give up that lifestyle for anything in the world.

"I've got to call McDowell before those vultures get to him."

As he dug the fortune cookie paper out of his pocket, it was suddenly blown away by the wind.

"Crap" he cried as he chased the paper down the street, until he ran head first into someone.

"Ouch, watch were, you're going you jerk!"

"Sorry it was just an accident--, no way" he exclaimed.

"Ron is that you?"

He stood mouth agape, as he stared at the red head in front of him.

"Kim wow I can't believe it"

"Oh my god Ron I can't believe it's you," she said as she hugged him.

Hugging her back, he felt as if he just returned home after a long journey.

"Ron how long has it been?"

It had be a long time since someone had called him Ron, for the past couple years it was Ronald this and Ronald that, he had gotten used to it.

"Years, oh years well it's been like seven years, since we last talked face to face."

"Seven years, wow it's been that long huh."

"Yeah, well time flies you know."

"Yeah it does", she looked him over "well looks like you've become a success."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the suit, tie, expensive sunglasses and Rolex, kind of give it away," she told him.

"Oh these, there nothing really, the real story here is what you're doing in California."

Well, I just moved here with my son."

"Son?"

"Yeah, I um I needed a change in my life, so I decided to move out here."

"Huh" said Ron trying his hardest not to show how stunned he was "so where you headed now?"

"I have some a meeting at Wellington daycare, I'm headed there right now, and well I would be heading there if I knew where to find it."

" Wellington, I know where that is, and the walk there is actually really lovely. Right across the boardwalk, I'll take you there if you want."

"Really, are you sure you're not to busy?"

"There's nothing that would make me happier."

They walked along in an awkward silence for a few minutes until they reached boardwalk that was located besides the public beach. Ron was still reeling from the shock of hearing that she had a son.

"Wow can you imagine anything more beautiful?" She asked watching the crystal blue sea roll towards the beach.

"Not really" he replied as he watched the wind blowing through her hair.

He stopped himself from staring, "what are you doing Ron, don't even think about it. She's obviously moved on."

"I'm starving I haven't had a thing to eat since last night."

"You're just in luck there's a nice little sea side cafe, nearby. We can stop by, my treat."

"I've got spare time. And that sounds pretty good it's about time you've paid me back for all those times I've treated you at Bueno Nacho."

A few minutes later they found themselves seated at the cafe, as the head waitress handed them their menus.

"Will it by the usual Mr. Stoppable."

"Actually today I'd like to try something good" Ron grinned.

"Stop it" she said as she playfully hit with the menu "and the lady."

"I'll just have a salad thank you," she said.

"Whoa Kim, slow down I'm not made of money. Give her the house special Louise."

"Right away Mr. Stoppable."

"So how's life been treating you Mr. Business man," she teased.

"It's been alright."

"Oh please stop trying to down play it Mr. GQ. It's been fancy cars, women and caviar, hasn't it?"

"Actually you forgot about the yacht parties," Ron said as he removes his sunglasses.

"Oh my fault, how could I forget about the yacht parties?"

"My life is not as glamorous as you might think it is," he said bitterly.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"What nothing, I'm fine."

"I know it's been seven years but I know you Ron, something's wrong."

"Nobody knows me better than me. And believe me, I'm fine."

"Oh, is that why your leg hasn't stopped shaking?"

"Hey I can't control it, it's a muscle spasm, and quite frankly I'm a little sensitive about it."

She just glared at him.

"Alright you want to know honestly? He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm still wondering how you could drop a huge bomb like you having a son without warning me first."

"Surprised huh?"

"Stunned, shocked, in need of oxygen."

"I guess it was quite a bomb?"

"Yes, a real weapon of mass destruction. After all we've been through why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to; you know intrude on your life out here".

"Oh yeah like I wouldn't want to know that the girl I loved for years was having a kid."

He caught himself from saying anymore leading to some more awkward silence, as they avoided each other's eyes.

"Well" Kim said after awhile "I don't remember you reaching out to me, anyway."

"What are you talking about I wrote."

"When?"

"That one time you know, that day, I think it was Christmas or was it New Years. Hey I wrote."

"After three years without a word, you begin to think people have forgotten about you."

Ron ruffled his hair "you know you're right, I haven't talked to my family much either, I've pretty much left my life behind."

"Honestly Ron, I thought long and hard for months, on whether or not I should invite you to my wedding. Eventually I decided against it."

"That was for the best, I probably wouldn't have shown up anyway"

"Why?"

"Weddings just aren't my scene."

"Is that so?" she replied as she studied his face.

"Here's your meal," said Louise as she delivered the food.

"Thank you it looks lovely" said Kim excitedly as her hunger took over.

"What happened to spanking?"

"I kind of outgrew that word Ron; it's been like eight years since I've said that."

Ron lay back in his seat, letting the warm sun bask over his face. It had been awhile since he had relaxed. Even when he relaxed at home, it somehow felt a little phony, like something was missing. Although he probably would have better off not knowing that Kim now had a son. Then a thought popped into his head giving him a sliver of hope.

"Um, didn't you say you moved here with your son, what happened to your hubby?"

"Former hubby" she said nonchalantly.

"Really, what happened?" He said trying to suppress a smile.

"What's with you Ron?"

"Huh oh nothing, so go on."

"Alright" she said smiling "Well, the first two years with Ryan where great."

"Pf ft Ryan, what an ass" He thought, until he remembered that he had never met the man before.

"Then around the third year of our marriage, I got a job working as an assistant to the D.A in Middleton. There were a lot of cases that year you know so I couldn't be home much."

"I can see where this is headed," he uttered.

"Well to bad I didn't, until I became pregnant with Adrian, I was home a lot more, and things became a little bit more obvious."

" Adrian. Adrian Possible, it's got a nice ring to it," remarked Ron.

"Doesn't it. Anyway I wasn't going to deal with a cheater, as they say the first cut's the deepest."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you look more like you're relieved."

"Relieved no, in fact I sort of know how you're feeling."

"You mean feeling like you're galatically stupid"

No, no, no, not stupid, blind, we are all blinded by love. Especially that one great love that changes us forever".

"Nice one Ron, that's really sweet."

"Yeah, every once in awhile; I do come up with the right thing to say."

"My life is at a low point right now, so what about you"? She asked.

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh come on, lets talk about you're job then"

"My job is to make my boss more money."

She began to laugh, reminding Ron how much he had loved hearing her laugh. "Is that all you do?"

"Yes that's it; I make my boss richer, and get a little taste for myself."

"Ok what about your social life?" She said while she tore into her food.

"No, I don't want to talk about."

"What, why?"

"I'm a little ashamed of it"

"Oh please I told you my sob story, besides why do care what I think now?"

Ron wanted to say because he just spent the last five minutes coming to terms with the fact that he was still in love with her. "I'm not the same Ron you knew in Middleton."

"How so?"

Ron sighed "I've becoming shallow, arrogant, chauvinistic an all around jerk really."

"Please, you just let success go to your head sometimes. Like the time you got the haircut."

"I believe the whole haircut thing was you're idea. But this time it's been different I didn't have you to bring me back down to earth."

"It's been that bad huh?"

"Kim do you really want to know; because the last thing I want, is for you to leave here with negative thoughts about me."

"Ron I'm the last person in the world who is going to judge you"

"Ok, ever since I became a Junior CEO, the dough's been rolling in. I thought man this is exactly what I wanted out of life. I've already known money changes people, but I couldn't help it, living life on the cutting edge, taking a stab at everything. I was never spoiled when I was young, so I really, really, really, spoil myself these days. It makes you wonder why everything bad for you feels so good".

"Well that was a great intro," she said

"Kim" Ron began as removed his tie "I've slept with girls without knowing there names, basically kicking them out of my house the next morning. I've learned how to pick up girls without even telling them my real name, there were times when I saw a different face every night, only to forget it the next day. And it was always the same type of girl, all body and no brains. I remember once this one girl tried to talk to me at this party, thinking about it now she wasn't really that bad looking but I totally ignored her. It even gets worse; my friend Bill asks me if the problem was that, she wasn't "virtuous" enough for me. And brace yourself these are my exact words."

"I do not know if she was virtuous, but she was ugly, and with a woman that is half the battle."

"That's awful Ron"

"The girl was still in the room, she ran out crying."

"Ron you've turned into Bonnie."

"Yes, I have" he exclaimed as he removed his watch "I'm evil, I've fired an old man two weeks before he could qualify for his pension, to save the company some money. Some of my ideas have caused massive layoffs, ruining lives, I've ran red lights because I could pay the ticket from my pocket money."

"Ron calm down" she yelled at him.

Ron looked around; he was causing a scene. Unknowingly he had raised his voice, past an acceptable level. "I'm sorry," he said to the cafe's other customers "I'm a little stressed, sorry."

"That was some story," she said to him as she continued to eat.

"So you think I'm a jerk right?"

"Well that depends" she said as she looked up at him" do you feel bad about the stuff you've done?"

He looked into her eyes, stared at his reflection, searching for the answers to her question.

"I, actually... yes I do. I've lost my, my."

"Your, Ronness."

"Exactly my Ronness!"

"As long as you feel bad about it, you can always change."

"I guess you're right."

"So player, have you ever had a steady relationship, since….."

"Since, you?"

"Yeah"

"Actually as of right now I'm sort of engaged," he said gauging her reaction. He hoped to find a sign of disappointment in her face.

"Really" she said with her best phony smile "congratulat---"

Ron raised his hand and interrupted her before she could finish "no need, it's not going to happen, I'm definitely breaking it off".

"Why?"

"Why, she's just after the money; granted the sex is insane."

She raised her eyebrow, "that was more then I needed to know"

"Yeah, that's why I threw it out there. Anyway, beside the fact that she is a money grubbing whore, we just don't communicate well. I mean I avoid asking her about her day on purpose. Because I know, it will be a forty-minute conversation about the same crap. I once told her to get kidnapped so she can have something new to tell me."

Kim began to laugh aloud again.

"Hey it's not that funny KP."

She stopped laughing for a moment and began to blush.

"What's with you?"

"You just called me KP, it's been so long. I guess it brought back some memories."

"I did say it didn't I," he said as he unbuttoned his collar. "I don't know what's weirder the fact that I haven't said it in seven years, or that you're a twenty eight year old woman who still blushes like she was thirteen." He said as he laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm still young at heart."

"This from the girl who was constantly telling me to grow up"

They both broke out into laughter; it was a full minute before they calmed down.

"Seriously though Ron, do you ever think about the old days?"

"Before today I would have said no."

"What happened today?"

"Out of the blue I thought about the day we were first stranded on San Medro, after that whole Professor Demeantor fiasco."

"Oh San Medro that island was so beautiful, you know being stranded there for a week wasn't so bad. Wow that was ten years ago"

"Yeah ten years, that first night was the first time, that we you know."

Kim started to blush again, this time her face turned bright red.

"Oh my god you're blushing again, what is wrong with you?" He teased.

"Unlike some people I haven't lost my innocence."

"Ok whatever; there was something I always wanted to ask. Um how was I the first time."

"The first time was ok," she said quickly

"Ouch, my pride" Ron moaned as he clutched his heart.

"Whatever, I didn't say it was bad."

"Thank you KP, for destroying my manhood and shattering my confidence."

"Oh please, if it makes you feel better, it got better after a few more times, much, much better."

"What will make me feel better is the use of words such as earth shattering, mind blowing, knee buckling."

"Typical man, the first time was ok, but it's the one I'll probably never forget. The cool tropical breeze the sound of the ocean, the stars above us, it was truly magical experience. Remember that Ron...Ron hello?

Ron snapped back to reality, he had become lost in the memory of the night. He cursed himself for forgetting such an intense moment.

"Sorry, I just got lost in the um moment. Kim you have always been a descriptive story teller" He told her as he released his breath. "Let me ask you something why'd we break up again"?

The minute he finished the sentence, he was sorry he asked.

"I guess we just grew apart, you know how that is."

Grew apart, Ron reflected on those words for a moment. He remembered a period of time he didn't know where he was going in life. It was a conflicted time for him; he wasn't sure what he wanted out of life, life could do that to a person. He remembered how he moped around the dorm, taking everything around him for granted, even his girlfriend. There were very painful moments in those memories; that he no longer wished to resurface.

"Yeah it was my fault," he thought to himself.

"It wasn't your fault," she said calmly.

"What?"

"It's not your fault. We both had issues then".

"You can read minds now?"

"No but I can read panicked faces. Trust me it wasn't your fault."

Ron sighed, he sincerely wanted to believe her, but he knew she was just letting him off the hook. Mistakes always seem stupider over time.

"Let's lighten things up around here, Louise can you come over here please."

"Yes Mr. Stoppable."

"Louise can you play music in here?"

"That's a good idea; I'll see what I can do."

"Oh and Louise you can call me Ron."

"While were waiting, let me show you a picture of Adrian", she reached into her purse and dug around furiously, turning her purse upside down and inside out.

"Here it is," she said finally then handed him the picture.

Ron accepted it even though it was the last thing he wanted to see now.

"He's only two, but he's doesn't look a day over nine months" she said proudly.

"Cute kid, he looks just like your father."

"Doesn't he, and he's so smart too"

"Well he does have good genes" Ron replied as he found himself on the verge of tears while he berated himself "those could have been your genes you idiot."

He handed the picture back as the music began to waft into the cafe.

"Yeah a couple of songs will help calm me down", he thought.

_Dreams last for so long. Even after you're gone. I know you love me. Soon you will see. You were meant for me. And I was meant for you._

"Louise" Ron sprang up "can you tune into something else please"?

"What's wrong Ron this song is beautiful."

"Trust me KP; this is for my own good".

_I could be with another girl, And I can take a trip all around the world, But why would I go anywhere when I've got you. I could spend my money on fancy clothes. Meet a thousand women doing videos and shows. But baby I'm so glad that I got you. _

"This can't be happening, Louise one more time" Ron called out.

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers _

"This is just fantastic, God must have a sense of humor," Ron laughed. "The fortune cookie, the meeting, the songs, it's just too much."

"What's so funny?"

"I've just realized what was missing in my life."

"What is it--, oh my god I forget about my meeting. I was supposed to hand in Adrian's application to the Wellington day care today."

She scrambled out of her seat frantically "I've only got ten minutes until it starts."

"Well let's go catch a cab."

He said as he quickly wrote up a check and left it on the table, then they ran out of the cafe.

"What was your life missing?" She asked him as they ran across the boardwalk

Ron reflected on his answer for a moment, he battled himself with the pros and cons

"_Don't be an idiot, she's obviously moved on, she's got a kid and she's going through a divorce. But I love her; yeah you thought you loved her back then too. Do you really want to hurt her again?_ _Does she even want you back, you could be imagining all those signs you think you saw."_

"What my life is missing, I lost a long time ago" he replied finally.

"Oh" was all she managed to reply.

"Damn I forgot my watch," he said stopping in his track, "go on ahead of me."

She hesitated "but what if I find a cab."

"Where are you staying at?"

"The Milton hotel."

"Good, don't worry about it, if I don't catch up, I'll call you at the hotel," he said as he ran back to the cafe.

A few moments later, he arrived at the cafe's entrance.

"Ron" Louise called out "I bet you've come back for your watch, I put it in my safe. In case you didn't come back."

"Oh thank you Louise, you're a life saver."

"I like your girlfriend Ron, she's much nicer then the others you've brought in here."

"She's not my girlfriend Louise; she's just an old acquaintance."

"Come now, don't give me that. I see the way you look at her; it's a different look than the one you give the others."

"Look, Louise I've made some mistakes in the past. But at the least, I'd like to be her friend again. I don't want to make unnecessary moves to jeopardize that."

"Ok Ron, oh and before I forget she dropped this too", she handed him a folded piece of paper.

"It must have fallen out of her purse", he said.

He opened the paper, and discovered that it was a letter from the Wellington day care service.

"Ms. Possible, Wellington is happy to interview you on behalf of your son Adrian Ronald Possible to--".

He re-read the name aloud to verify what he was seeing. "Adrian Ronald Possible."

Ron looked down as he saw a small paper blow past his foot; he stared at the piece of paper realizing that it was the same piece of paper from the fortune cookie, with McDowell's number on the back.

"Ok" he said as he looked into the sky, "I get it".

Louise returned from the back of the cafe with Ron's watch "Ron here's your watch", she looked around the cafe "where he'd go?"

Kim hailed the cab, as it came to a stop in front of her, she wondered if she should wait for Ron. But glancing at her watch she decided against it.

"Later Ron" she whispered to herself.

As the cab began to move, someone began to beat viciously against the door.

"Driver will you please stop the cab."

Ron opened the door and plopped himself in the backseat, clearly out of breath "Kim you forgot this" he said as he handed her the paper in the same condition he found it.

"Thanks, uh are you ok?"

"Hold on", he said catching his breath "I've gasp got something to say. Crap I really need to stop smoking."

"Ok"

"Alright here's the deal, we can go back to be friends that's fine. I've got no problem with that."

"Right."

"But just answer this" he said looking into her eyes "honestly, are there any fireworks left?"

She reached over, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey none of that crap in my cab driver yelled out.

Seconds later they broke the embrace "there might be some sparks left", she said to him smiling

"That's good as a Pixie scout I learned how to use sparks to make fire," he said with a grin.

"So are you coming along?"

"I've got some unfinished business, to take care of first," he said as he stepped out of the cab. "But don't worry I'll find you again."

He signaled for the cab to leave, and as it drove off his cell phone began to ring. Ron picked it up nothing could bring him down from this high.

"Stoppable, where the hell are you, get your ass back to this office or you're fired."

"Ah McDowell that won't be necessary, because I quit, find someone else to make your millions for you. I'll be over to clean out my office soon."

He hung the phone up before McDowell could reply. And he dialed up another number; there was only one more thing to do.

"Hello Shelia, yeah it's Ron. Uh huh yeah I don't care. Look I've met someone else, yeah that's right. The engagement is over; get your crap out of my house by the end of the day, yeah uh huh. Oh every time I said you looked good in some dress, I lied. And I hate your mother."

He quickly hung up again, before she could reply. As he put his cell phone away, he removed the rest of his suit. He stood in the middle of the street in just an undershirt. Suddenly he felt a deep urge to say something, something he hadn't said in a long time.

"Boo ya!"


	3. Keep on loving you

Enjoy the schmaltz.

Oh and I'd like to thank the reviewers (G-Go and Ron-sama) thanks a lot for the kind words.

* * *

Using her lip brush Kim worked in from the corners and made her lips look positively luminous. When she finished, she grabbed a mirror and smiled at her reflection. She tossed her hair, brought the mirror up close, and examined her face from every angle. 

"Well Kimberly you've still got it" she said to herself.

She walked through her new house, when the babysitter approached.

"Hey there's some blond guy hanging around outside."

"Well, did you invite him in?"

"Yeah but he said, he would rather wait outside."

"That's Ron for ya," she thought.

"Alright Mary, I'll be back later tonight. Take care of Adrian for me."

"Can do" Mary replied.

Kim walked through the front door, where she found Ron sitting on the porch. She was not a big believer in fate. However, how could she explain these recent events? After being separated for years, she and Ron had a chance meeting. At first, she thought they could go back to being friends, but once again, the relationship was taking off.

"So Ron how's life?"

"Well, I could be smart instead of handsome, but we've all got our problems."

"Let me ask you something. Do you have a problem with my house?"

Ron sighed with a look of contentment on his face "not really" he said. He didn't know how to tell her, but it just didn't feel right for him to step into her house. It was a curious feeling, but since they had reunited, three weeks ago, he had yet to step foot into her house.

"So KP, where are we going today?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, why am I always planning these dates."

He sighed again "all of my previous dates, all followed a familiar pattern. A few simple routines you might say to maximize the probability of---"

"Of you getting laid" she said.

"Yes" he replied quickly.

"So what's the success rate of these seductive traps?"

"One hundred percent."

"Impressive."

"Well the system works," he said nonchalantly.

"So how does this system work?"

"Well one scenario would have me showing up at the girl's house in my Jaguar XK8. If the girl were a little low on the "virtuous" scale, then I'd already have the keys to the Promised Land without saying a word. If that doesn't get the job done, then it's a trip to either phony celebrity parties, or a nightclub. Then the night caps off at the Ritz."

"Ok I see what you're saying is, that I'm not good enough for the system."

"You're not getting it Kim; you're too good for that. That routine is just if I want to get into somebody's pants. When there is no emotion involved. Anyway I'm a little afraid I might snap into that "guy" during our dates."

"Ron you're worrying too much," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not, I don't want this to be like the phony dates I've been having for years. This, this is going to be legit."

"Oh come on, you know what. Now I actually want to go on one of these "seduction" dates."

"No come on, did you not hear what I just said. I'm trying to avoid that, it's like a game. I literally felt nothing during those dates."

"You know what I think Ron; I think you're scared that I'll start liking you for your money, instead of liking you, for you."

"I...uh, what? No, No."

"Uh huh, Ron the reason you've never felt anything for those girls, is probably because you thought they were all just after your money."

"Tch, you couldn't be further from the ...When did you become a shrink anyway?"

"What are you afraid of then?"

"Alright, you want the treatment. Then that's what I'll give you" He pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

"I assumed we'd be walking, but I brought this just in case" he led her in the direction of his car. "Jaguar convertible drops panties in two seconds flat. Oh I hope you have some self control Kim, some girls don't make it out of the car."

"Oh my god you were such a man slut."

"I think the correct term, in the streets these days, is pimp."

"Ron that is such a double standard, do you know how many guys I've been with?"

"Actually, I don't want to know," he replied as they entered the car.

"Two."

"Two, oh my two, what, oh my... I guess that's how you were raised," he teased.

"How dare you," she said as she hit him playfully.

As he accelerated the car, Ron turned to her "two, huh, including me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, well I guess in retrospect, I am a slut."

"Well I'm glad you've seen the light."

"I guess what they say is true, blonds do have more fun."

This caused Kim to laugh "how did this conversation start, people don't usually talk about their pasts, during a date."

"Well I guess the fact that we were friends for so long, has helped us communicate better. Even after all these years."

She could see the truth in Ron's words, in only about three weeks they were connecting as if there had been no separation. She leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable seat, and turned to Ron whose attention was now on the road. When they were together, she was with him entirely. When they were apart, the memory of him filled her thoughts, and wrapped around her. Just being next to him, lifted her spirits. Moreover, the Jaguar was sweet too.

A few minutes later they arrived at a nightclub called the Minx.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is a night club owned by my good friend Gene. I say owned although I loaned him the money to front this place."

"Shouldn't we wait on line?" She asked as they passed by a large number of people, standing behind a velvet rope.

"I told you Kim, I practically own this club."

"Ooh, that should get you a lot of brownie points with the ladies."

"You better believe it, are you impressed yet?"

"It's pretty impressive, but I'm not ready to jump into your arms yet," she smirked.

"Well you do have a stronger will then most," he said, as they reached the entrance.

"Ron" screamed a greasy haired, weasely looking man who greeted them at the entrance. "Long time no see baby."

"Gene how's it going?"

"Ron I told you it's not Gene, its G Loc."

"Gene this is Kim."

"Whoa, hold the phone, stop the presses; you're actually bringing girls in here now."

Ron dropped his head in disappointment "Gene, shut the hell up" he whispered to him.

"Wait hold on; what are you talking about?" Kim inquired.

"It's nothing Kim let's go inside."

"Hold on Ron; Um G Loc what did you mean by actually bringing girls in?"

"Hey G Loc just thought it was rare for Ron to bring a date in here. He usually walks in alone and comes out with a piece of tail attached to his arm. You know what I'm saying, yeah, high five Ron man."

Ron stood there, contemplating the physical torture he could inflict on his friend.

"Well Ron man don't leave him hanging" said Kim

Ron put his hands out, to receive the high five. Gene brought his hand down hard.

"Alright man, yeah, come in, and take the fine babe in with you. You at the Minx it's always a party baby."

"Sorry about that" said Ron as they entered the club

"Don't worry about it, I'm just finding out about the new Ron."

"You mean the old Ron."

"Come on Ron, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy any of this."

Ron thought about it for a moment, and knew she was right. He did have some good times, but most of it felt shallow. No matter how he tried, he couldn't fake his way to happiness.

"Well KP this is The Minx. A bi-level bar divided to suit many different appetites. If you're looking for a relaxing late-evening dinner, head upstairs where you'll be greeted by a full bar and crystal chandelier. Toward the back, a few small booths roped off with sheer curtains provide a romantic retreat. If you're searching for a drink and lounging, stay downstairs. Curving banquette seatings wrap around one wall, opposite of that is a wood bar. Hidden in the shadows toward the back, a DJ booth is nestled into a corner by the dance floor."

"I'm getting an "I'm in a liquor commercial vibe" Kim remarked.

Ron continued, "Tuesdays is Live Bliff night, rock-oriented events featuring local bands. Live music and Latin jazz start at seven pm, on Wednesdays. Hip-hop and R&B take Thursdays, while Fridays are my favorites, eighties night"

"Eighties night?"

Suddenly the DJ shone the spotlight on Ron. "Y'all know we can't start off this party, without my man Ron."

The crowd broke into applause, Ron waved at them, a grin on his face.

"You ready to jump into my arms, yet KP," he whispered.

"No," but I'm starting to see why the system works so well."

A few hours later they were driving home, exhausted from a night of dancing. They rested in complete silence, during the first few minutes of the drive.

"I'm guessing we should have had dinner, before we went to the night club," Ron said as he noticed time.

"So there is a flaw in the system."

"It's pretty much your fault Kim, you shouldn't have challenged me too a dance contest. Have you forgotten I'm a Bon-diggety dancer?"

"Please, you're just angry that I took you to school tonight. Anyway, I've got some food at the house. Maybe I can whip us up something."

"I think I'll take a rain check on that," he said quickly.

"What was that?"

"No it's nothing; I just don't think I've enough antacids at home."

"I can't believe it," she said.

"You can't believe what?"

"I can't believe that after all these years; you still think I can't cook. As far as you know, I could have taken cooking lessons."

"Did you?"

"No, but I can cook, okay."

"Alright, you can cook." He said throwing up his hands in surrender "hey do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"A magician is driving down the road, then he turns into a drive way."

She looked at him for a moment and then broke in a fit of laughter "that was the joke?"

"Yeah"

"That was the stupidest joke ever," she laughed.

"Ok how about this."

"Why was the Energizer Bunny arrested?"

"Why?"

"He was charged with battery."

She groaned loudly, "oh my god."

"What? These jokes are gold."

"Gold? I think the world should be grateful you're not a stand up comic."

"Alright, I'm going to bring out the big guns"

"Ok bring them out" she challenged.

"I went to see my doctor the other day, I say doctor, every morning when I get up and I look in the mirror. I feel like throwing up; what's wrong with me?" He said, "I don't know but your eyesight is perfect."

Kim tried her best contain her laughter, but she couldn't hold out for long.

"Ah, you're going to crack. Ok how does a woman show she's planning for the future?"

"Oh boy"

"Plastic Surgery."

That was the last straw, she couldn't contain it anymore, and the car was soon filled with joyous laughter.

"Oh, that last one was so wrong" she said between breaths.

"That's why it's so funny," he said. "Well we're here". Ron pointed out as he pulled into her driveway.

"I had fun tonight," she said as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah, me too, it brought back some old memories. But I think it'd be better if I went home."

"Oh come on Ron, I'll give you a tour."

"Nah it's alright. It's getting late."

"Please" she pleaded as she gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Oh man, I haven't seen that in years. Yet somehow it's still effective."

"I knew it would be," she said as they entered the house.

"Hey Kim, you're home" Mary called out when they walked into the living room.

"Mary, this is Ron, Ron this is Mary".

"Hello" he said quickly.

"How was Adrian?" Kim asked

"Oh he was a dear, although he did start crying awhile ago. But you were right, if you start singing he'll quiet down".

"He loves to be sung to" Kim told Ron.

"Well thanks a lot Mary; I'll take it from here."

"Oh Kim I forget to ask, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. My mom has something important she wants to show you at the house."

"Can't it wait" Kim pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you know how she is."

She sighed to herself "fine, Ron can you wait here for a moment, while I go next door."

"What, um I guess that's ok."

"Alright, let's go Mary."

The minute they left. An awkward feeling came over Ron, as he realized that he was alone.

"Damn that puppy dog pout. It's so damn powerful."

He walked around the living room, examining the photos she had put up. He spotted her and picked up her wedding picture. He recalled how close he had been to being in those very frames. Even though she was going through a divorce, it still made him feel, as if he had missed out on something

He focused on Kim in her wedding dress, consciously blocking out the image of the man standing next to her.

"Man she was so beautiful," he whispered to himself.

A sound coming from the upstairs interrupts his thoughts. Ignoring his own instinct to ignore the sound, he found his way into her son Adrian's bedroom. Ron watched as Adrian moved in his crib.

"Hey there big guy" he said.

Ron walked over to the crib "how're you doing there buddy?"

Adrian looked up at him with the confused look of a child, then he gave Ron a smile, followed by a light squeal.

"There you go. Can you say deoxyribonucleic acid? Come on follow me deox y ri bose nucle ic acid."

Ron stared in admiration, as Adrian moved back in forth throughout the crib. He felt a tinge of sadness as he watched.

"You could've been my son you know. But I screwed it up." Adrian nods as if he understood, then he grabbed Ron's nose.

A few minutes later Kim entered the house, and breathed a sigh of relief. Those neighbors were getting to be a handful. Moving into the living room, she discovered that Ron was missing.

"Ron" she called out softly, trying to avoid waking up Adrian. Then she heard his giggling from upstairs. Wondering if Ron was there too, she headed up the stairs. As she approached the room, she could hear Ron speaking. Stopping in front of the doorway, she began to eavesdrop.

"Can you keep a secret Ad'. I once told your mom, that I never thought of her when we separated. But I lied, I completely and totally lied right to her face. Why did I lie you ask, well because I'm an idiot."

Adrian began to giggle, "Yeah, you're right to laugh, I'm an idiot. Let me give you some early advice Ad, never use a bunch of girls to forget your old girlfriend. It's not healthy, and can only lead to disaster. And never, ever, bet someone that you can swallow your tongue. Turns out, it is possible."

Ron sighed, "ever hear of Frankie Valli, kid." Adrian looked at Ron for a moment, and then began to play with his teddy bear.

"Before your time I guess. Anyway, he had this song. And this song every time I hear it emotionally kicks the crap out of me. Oops, I'm sorry for cursing don't tell your mom. Anyway, I was on this date right, with this girl called Shelia, when this song came on. So there we are sitting at this restaurant. We're eating right, and then this song comes wafting through the speakers."

Ron watched as Adrian continued to play, and picked him up out of his crib. "You want to hear the song"

A bit of Adrian's drool dropped on Ron's cheek "I'll take that as a yes. Well it goes a little like this".

He drew Adrian closer to him; "_My eyes adored you, Though I never laid a hand on you, My eyes adored you, Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see, How I adored you: So close, so close and yet so far away"_.

He placed Adrian on his shoulder. "_Carried your books from school, Playing make-believe you're married to me: You were fifth grade, I was sixth, When we came to be, Walking home every day over Barnegat, Bridge and Bay, Till we grew into the me and you, Who went our separate ways"._ "_My eyes adored you, though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you, like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you: So close, so close and yet so far"._

"_Headed for city lights, Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame, I worked my fingers to the bone, Made myself a name. Funny, I seem to find that, no matter how the years unwind, still I reminisce about the girl I miss and the love I left behind..."_ "_My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you, like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you: So close, so close and yet so far away"._

Ron paused for a minute as he remembered, how hard the song had hit him, the first time he had heard it. And as he sung it now, he could still feel its effects.

"_All my life I will remember how warm and tender, We were way back then Though I'm feeling sad regrets I know I won't ever forget, You, my childhood friend"._

"Now there are some differences, like me and your mom were in the same grade. Plus, no offense buddy, but I did more than lay a hand on her. But the rest...it was my life exactly. Don't tell anyone, but I heard the song, and then I spent like thirty minutes in the bathroom crying, well crying like a baby. Ad' there is nothing like, bawling in the men's room for thirty minutes, to put your life in perspective. Love is a ver--. Ad, are you awake?"

Ron looked to see that Adrian had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I don't blame you for falling asleep kid, that story gets old real fast."

He lay Adrian back down in his crib "hey" he said softly "you know who I'm the most jealous of in the whole world. Your dad." A deep sadness filled him. It could have been different, now those dreams felt like fantasies.

Kim backed away from the door silently, and retreated downstairs. Ron followed soon after, completely unaware, that she had been there minutes before.

He found her in the kitchen "that's a cute kid. He's a good listener, who needs therapy when you've got a baby around."

He stared at her suspiciously, she had her backed turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her face quickly to answer him "nothings wrong" then turned her back to him again.

"Is it me or have you been crying?"

"No I was just cutting these onions," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, so what are we having?"

"I don't know," she said.

"So why are you cutting those onions?"

"Hey who's making the food, you or me?" She snapped

Ron sighed, "Ok... that's normal. So what happened to the tour?"

She sniffed " Adrian's room, my room and the bathroom are upstairs, the guest room, living room and kitchen are downstairs," she said quickly. "Any questions."

"Yeah, what's another word for thesaurus? Seriously though, that wasn't much of tour," he said as he walked over too her.

"So tell me a little about your house?"

Ron stopped in his tracks "my house, well my house is huge or should I say excessively large. I've got a butler, part time cook, two maids, and a gardener who manages my vegetable garden."

"Wow" she said, finally ready to turn around.

"Yeah, I get that look a lot. People get surprised when they realize I've got more money, then they think. Then they've got to re-evaluate me."

Kim looked at her stack of dirty dishes "ok rich boy, when's the last time you've washed dishes."

"Three years" he said calmly "but I'm willing to adapt to a strange culture."

Ron washed a few dishes as she continued to work on the food. He turned to face her, but she was looking down at the onions she was cutting into tiny pieces. He started to tell her that, the pieces were small enough already. But he just stopped and watched her. He felt a rush of protectiveness that caught him by surprise. It was a feeling; he had not felt in a long time. The same feeling that had puzzled him years ago. She had beauty and charm, energy, a quick wit, friends in every part of the world, and enough skills to constantly save the world. Yet he felt protective.

"Oh god what am I doing" he thought as he backed away from the sink.

"What are you doing Ron?"

He turned to her "I don't know, I'm not sure."

Kim studied his face she had an idea, about what he was thinking." If you're not sure, then give us time. We've built up a lot these past weeks."

"I don't know," he said again.

"Why?"

"Because... Because I don't feel good enough and guilty...I mean technically you're still--.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him "I think you're good enough."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, her mouth opened beneath his and she forgot the seriousness in his voice. His mouth covered hers; she tasted his lips, and brought her body even closer to him. She gave herself up to what she loved about him, his openness, his strength; he was so intriguingly different from the people in her life.

"I love you" he said his voice low. "But it won't work our being together. The way we broke up"

"Ron shut up." She said kissing him again.

"Okay, you're the boss."

He bent to her again, his mouth finding hers as his hands curved her body.

"Couch?" He asked.

"No, guest room" she answered.

"Can do," he said as he lifted her off her feet.

He carried her, bumping into many pieces of furniture on the way to the room.

"Baby, let it take all of my life to find you, but you can believe it's going to take, the rest of my life to keep you." He said in his best Barry White impression, which caused her to laugh again.

"If you close your eyes, you can pretend this is the Ritz, rich boy."

"I don't want the Ritz, you wouldn't be there."

He entered the room, and tripped over the carpet, which sent Kim crashing to the ground.

"It was always an adventure with you Ron," she said mischievously, picking herself up.

Ron stared at her surprised; none of the other girls had ever laughed and joked in this situation. It was always silent and serious, business as usual. He had forgotten humor, could be a part of romance.

"You won't be laughing for long."

"You want to bet?" She laughed.

"Oh that's harsh."

He placed her on the bed, his heartbeat feeling to Kim as if were her own.

"Kim" he said slowly, as sensuously as he could "you're so incredibly beautiful."

"I know," she kissed him with a long slow kiss. "I love you too Ron" then she gave out low laugh that hit him like a warm breeze.

"What?"

"The system works."

Now it was his turn to laugh, startled and pleased at the same time. A few minutes later the only sounds were their breathing, and the whispering of names in the darkness.

A few hours later (fill in the blanks)

Ron sat up beside her. He looked around the room, then back to Kim's slim form. He felt a sense of happiness, because he had found exactly what he wanted.

"I love you KP."

She brushed her hand against his face "I've heard that before."

"I meant, every word I said, when I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever."

She smiled "the lyrics from an eighties pop song, is exactly what I needed to hear."

""Music is the soul of language."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded good in my head."

"How did the rest of the song go?"

"And I'm going to keep on loving you. Because it's the only thing, I want to do. I don't want to sleep. I just want to keep on loving you."

"That's a good song," she said as she laid her head on his chest. "But I have better song."

"Really?"

She began to sing softly _my eyes adored you, though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you. Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see, how I adored you. So close, so close and yet so far."_

She felt Ron's heartbeat quicken, then a few seconds later, it relaxed.

"That's a great song too," he said. "We'll get to the Ritz too one of these days, just to see if it makes a difference."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it, because it's really, hard to write a romance fic. I hope it came out alright though. First, I want to know if the story can stand on its own without the earlier stories. Oh and it would be nice too know if I'm keeping the characters, in character at all. Just keep in mind though, that they're adults now 


	4. Second chances

Well enjoy, oh and there are some suggestive themes and adult situations in this story.

* * *

Kim started to strip when she reached the bathroom door; she peeled off her clothes, and heaved them aside as she rushed into the bathroom. Moving quickly she entered the shower, she braced her hands against the tiles, as she stepped under the spray of water. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let the warm water pour over her face. Suddenly she lifted her head someone was approaching the shower. Her eyes began searching, when someone nudged back the curtains. 

"I sure could use a shower," Ron said casually as he began to take off his shirt.

"Whoa, slow down" she said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"No need to be shy now, I've already seen you naked. Jeez is this water hot enough for you?"

To his amazement, she managed to push him out with one hand." The point of this shower is for me to get clean," she said.

"Right, I can help you wash your back. Come on; is this the thanks I get for showing kindness?"

"I don't feel like dealing with your "kindness" right now", she called out from behind the curtains.

"Okay I'll check the kindness, how do you stand on lust."

"I don't know how you can even attempt to ambush me like that."

"How can I not"? He replied. "What If I told you I wanted to save water?"

"I'd tell you to drain your pool."

"Damn she has a comeback for everything" he sighed as he sat down on the toilet bowl.

He pulled an envelope from his pocket and reached for the letter inside. It was the sixth time he had read it today. There was no other way to look at it; the letter was going to bring him nothing but trouble. For six months now, Ron and Kim had been rebuilding their relationship. Throughout this period, he experienced an emotional roller coaster; it was a great thing to be with her. However, many questions still ran through his mind, difficult questions, questions that for a while he had just pushed to the back of his mind. But the recent events of the past month had caused them all to resurface, and in fact, they added more problems. He had read once that a person could clutch the past so tightly to his chest that it left his arms too full to embrace the present. It was an excerpt from a book of quotes, and he had recently found the truth to those words, because the past was still banging at his door.

"Kim."

"Are you still there?"

"Um I wanted to ask this for awhile, but you know how forgetful I am."

"What is it?"

"I just, well I just wanted to know why you were so quick to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

He let his head fall, as he crumpled the letter back into his pocket "You know what. I want to know why it has been so easy for you to forget. Why would you even want to give us another chance, why would you give me another a chance? It just doesn't make any sense."

For a moment there is only the sound of the running water "I haven't forgotten about the past" she replied softly.

For the past six months, he tried to leave the past behind him, but there were problems that needed to be addressed.

"If you haven't forgotten then, why are we back together, we didn't break up under great circumstances."

"The beauty about the past is that it's the past."

"That answers my questions," he said sarcastically.

"Ron I'll admit that it took me a long time to get over it, but I've learned two things, that life is short, and to listen to your heart."

"You know, that is exactly what a priest would say.'

"What do you want me to say Ron, that I hate you, that I no longer have any feelings for you. Because then I'd be lying to you and to myself."

Ron wondered why he was bothered so much, after six months he still couldn't get over the surprise. That they could be reunited in such uncomplicated fashion, only to get back together was a huge surprise

"No I don't want you to say that, I just ... I don't"

"You're feeling guilty. Moreover, you cannot leave the past alone. Furthermore with your stubbornness you once again fail to realize, that the big overall reason, that I'm standing here talking to you in your shower, naked, is because I love you."

He sighed once again "I guess you're right. You were always the brains of this duo anyway."

Thinking again about the letter, that was now burning a whole in his pocket, Ron knew there was just one more obstacle to overcome. Before he could move on, he had to get by the biggest one of all.

So lost in thought, he failed to see the shower curtain open up slightly, as Kim peered over at him.

"I'd invite you in, but you seem to have more important things on your mind."

He looked up surprised, and then a smile crawled over his face, "I can't even begin to tell you, how much you're wrong on that point."

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning:

For the first time in weeks, Ron had an uneasy night. Recently he had been sleeping like a baby. It might have been Kim sleeping beside him, but the nights held no problems for him. He lay awake as the rising sun poured through his curtains and warmed his face. He rose, kissed Kim lightly on her forehead, and then he began to dress himself.

A few minutes later, fully dressed, the letter from yesterday in hand, he made his way down the stairs. Completely focused on the letter Ron walked into the kitchen, where his head maid Luciola was beginning her day with a cup of coffee. Luciola had been working for Ron for five years, and she took a great liking to the boy. He reminded her so much of her son.

"Ronald" she said looking at her watch "it's a little early for your Tai chi morning exercises."

Ron broke out of his trance, crumpled up the note and tossed it into the kitchen waist basket. Swiftly he removed another envelope from his pocket.

"No, I've actually got an important meeting. Um Luciola if I'm not back by morning, can you give this letter to Kim?"

"Oh Miss Possible is here, that's weird I can usually tell when she spends the night."

"Yes well be sure to... wait, what do you mean you can tell?"

"Oh the whole staff knows when to avoid going upstairs; it's not the sound of music that's coming from your room."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing "What, do you stick your ears to the door?"

She laughed, "We don't have to, that girl is a loud one alright."

Ron scratched his head "I knew it, the other night I told her-- ok" he said catching himself "just give her this note."

Luciola grabbed the enclosed envelope "let me ask you something how, did you break that lamp next to your bed?"

"Lamp"? Ron said as he searched his memory "oh that lamp, yeah Kim broke it when we uh, oh ahem, well uh she broke it... by accident, when she had just finished reading this book right. She uh knocked it over." He said his eyes on the ceiling.

" Reading huh, is that what you kids call it these days. I remember when Frank and I were your age; we used to read like rabbits. I remember this one ti--"

"Okay, this conversation has taken a turn for the worse!" He cried out "just remember, what I said about the letter." He shouted as he walked away.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around "Luc', what do you think about me and Kim, are we good together?"

"Well you don't need my approval son, what do you think?"

"I feel like this is right, but something's come up, and this is a big something."

"As long as you follow your heart boy, things we'll be alright. I'll tell you one thing. Since you two have been together you've been ---"

"Calmer, more commendable, congenial, laid back, carefree--"

"I was going to say less of a pain in the rear end, but all those things are good too. I tell you what, if you had kept on acting the way you were, I would have put a stop to your nasty attitude myself. It wouldn't have been pretty, but it would have been for your own good."

Ron blew a kiss to her, as he walked out "Luc' as always you've been of great help."

"I'm just doing my job baby." Oh you might want to bring an umbrella, its raining outside."

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" he said stepping into the pouring rain "sometimes I like to get wet."

Around a half hour later, Ron took a seat on a park bench. The place where his meeting was supposed to take place, according to the letter Ryan had sent. His instincts told him that a secluded meeting with a jilted lover was not the best idea. He peeked at his watch, noting that he had gotten there early. As he waited, he let his mind return to how this had all started.

Earlier that month:

_A loud banging awoke Ron from his slumber "um Kim, I think someone's knocking on your door."_

"_What?" She murmured turning her face towards his._

"_Someone is knocking on the door," he repeated._

"_So why don't you get it?" She asked drowsily._

"_Someone is knocking on your door, the door to your house, with your door knocker."_

"_Alright" she said in a huff, getting up from the bed._

"_That's my girl," he said already falling back into sleep._

"_Not for long" she growled._

"_I love you" he called out half-asleep._

_Ron continued to sleep for what seemed like an additional minute, when the sounds of shouting woke him up again. He stirred in his bed as he listened, one of the voices was Kim's, but he had no clue who, was with her. He moved quietly across the room and placed his ear on the door._

"_Adrian and I are staying right here" Kim said, "We may need a better house, near a school he can walk to. Nevertheless, I'll make that decision when the time comes. As of now everything we've got is right here, and we're not leaving."_

"_Everything you've got? If I go back to Middleton you want have a husband here."_

"_You're right" she said nonchalantly._

_Ryan's face became red with anger "We're married, you chose me over--- instead of anybody in the whole world. You can't break us up we are great together. I need you. You need me. Look" he said calming down "we'll start over, I'll make it up to you."_

"_Ryan we're not married anymore, we're divorced."_

"_I don't remember agreeing to that."_

"_And we're not as good together as you believe. There are serious issues between us. There's nothing left, and I don't see why we need to pretend there is."_

"_What about Adrian?"_

"_I'm not going to raise him in a family, where the mother and father have problems."_

"_Fine you can stay here, I'll take him back with me."_

_Kim stamped her foot "don't get ahead of yourself. You don't care about him and you never have, you're not going to use him as a bargaining chip."_

_Thousands of thoughts ran through Ron's mind at once. Should he show up? Should he just mind his own business? Why did he come here from Middleton? Was Kim in reality technically still married?_

"_Are you implying that I don't care about my own son?"_

"_You're not comfortable with him; you close up and shut him out."_

"_There you go again saying I don't love him"_

"_Do you care about him? It was never a secret, what you wanted and it sure wasn't a child. You have trouble holding him, and you don't pay nearly enough attention to him."_

"_Every father loves his son!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He paced around the house to calm himself down._

"_Please" he said as she saw the panic in his eyes. "Look I need you, I like the idea of you as my wife, I like being married to you, and I can't stand the idea of starting over. I'll change, just tell me what you don't like and I'll change."_

"_I'm sorry," she said, the trace of anger in her voice replaced with a deep sadness._

_He moved towards her quickly as if to strike her, but he stopped short. _

"_You know better then that" she said, her voice low._

"_Don't think for one minute, that I don't know what this is about" he snarled at her. Then he stormed out of the house._

_She rolled her eyes and sighed as Ron bounded down the stairs; quickly dressing himself._

"_Ron, where are you going?"_

_He ignored her as he threw a shirt on and rushed out the door. "Hey, hey you uh Ryan" Ron called as he stepped out onto the porch._

_Ryan turned and a frown appeared on his face "well speak of the devil."_

_Ron ran up to him and extended his hand looking for a handshake. "Hey I'm Ron and I just wanted to ta--"_

"_I'm not going to shake the hand of the man trying to steal away my family."_

"_Okay that's a good ice breaker". Ron stopped talking as he notices Ryan tense up, many thoughts quickly filled his mind; "this guy is a lefty, the way he's standing he's going to throw a left hook, I can block with my left and then execute a right jab."_

_The left hook connects with Ron's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground "that's a normal reaction to a handshake" he said from the ground._

"_Stay away from my family" Ryan screamed as he walked away._

_Ron looked up to see Kim standing over him _

"_Nice guy KP, I can see why you got hitched."_

_She chuckled softly "he's better than the bedraggled girls you hung with."_

"_Bedraggled, nice."_

"_Ron, why'd you let him hit you?"_

_He looked at her with his best look of surprise "what do you mean; I had no idea he was going to throw that punch."_

"_Uh huh" she said looking up at sky "anyway today is off to a fantastic start."_

"_It wasn't so bad, now I have reason to go the dentist."_

Ron looked down at his watch again. Ryan was late. He relaxed in the bench and took a deep breath. He sensed someone sneaking up behind him, He thought about getting ready to fight but he decided against it. Besides they were in a public park, Ryan wouldn't try anything. That was the last thought that flashed through his mind, before a blunt object struck his head knocking him out.

Seven years ago;

_Ron leaned against the railing of the bridge over the small stream, the moonlight reflected off its surface. It was a perfect night considering the circumstances._

_He pulled his gaze away from the water and turned to Kim "look, I'm sorry just, just don't do this" he said_

_She was fighting her feelings again, She looked away; it was too much to see the stunned look on his face. Her body shook, all she wanted to do now was to hold him and wipe away all the hurtful words that had been said. Now it was too late. _

_"Ron I've loved you for who you are, I have from the day we first met. I feel like this relationship is dying, I'm not only losing a fiancé here, I'm also losing my best friend. I don't want to change you Ron, so I think this is for the best."_

_He grabbed her by the arms "I don't understand what's going on here, but we can get through this"_

"_I don't think its going to work out. We've grown apart."_

_Ron put his hands to his face "I don't believe this, what the hell does that mean?" he screamed at her_

_She grabbed his hand and placed an object in his palm._

"_Tell me this is not" he opens his palm to find a ring, the ring he had given her._

"_Why?" He managed to choke out._

"_I have to. Its over"_

"_I don't think you've given this enough thought"_

"_I've thought about this for awhile, I just didn't tell you."_

_Ron felt disgusted; he walked away from her and went back to leaning on the railing._

"_So you're leaving tomorrow," she said._

"_Yeah, I am"_

"_I'll drop by and say goodbye then."_

"_That won't be necessary," he said softy not bothering to turn to her._

"_Oh, well I guess this is goodbye then"_

"_I guess so."_

"_I'll see you around then, you know when you visit your family."_

"_Right" he answers but he had at that moment decided to never step foot in Middleton again. In fact, he wished he could have flown away right there._

"_A part of you will always be with me Ron. I will always love you"_

"_A lot of good that does me" he said on the verge of tears. "Why do I feel like crap? I didn't do anything wrong. You've probably wanted to get rid of me for awhile now."_

"_That's not true."_

"_I know what the truth is, and I don't need your reasons. Let's just stop talking before one of us says something hurtful."_

"_Ron"_

"_You know Kim, I used to think we'd be together forever and then... hey whatever I guess this is just how life is right. It is like drawing with out an eraser. I think it'd be best if you leave."_

_He said nothing as she walked away; he felt anger boiling inside him that he had never felt before. It would be years before he realized what had gone wrong, but right now, he felt as if the world had turned on him._

"_You want to see me cry is that what you want," he screamed at no one in particular venting his anger at the full moon._

"_I won't give you the satisfaction" he called out fighting back his tears "all those years, and then this" He clutched the ring in his palm and flung it with all his might "from now on, I take care of myself."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey wake up, get the hell up. You've been out long enough."

A pair of rough hands grabbed Ron's shoulders and shook him awake. Ron groaned from his throbbing headache, opening his eyes he found himself in total darkness.

"Blindfolds, this brings me back," he said recalling the many time he had been captured.

"No talking!" Someone shouted

"Ryan is that you? This might be a culture shock, but in America we say hello with a handshake not with a blow to the head."

"I said shut hell up"

Ron began moving his head back and forth "Hey, guess who I am". He began to sing,_ "I just called to say I love you."_

Unexpectedly the blindfolds were ripped from his face," This is serious," screamed Ryan.

"How, so?"

"I'm going to kill you idiot."

"Now that is serious"

"God" Ryan cried clearly frustrated. He turned to a gloom-shrouded figure standing a few feet away from them.

"X turn on the radio"

"X, your henchman's name is X," laughed Ron

"He's not a henchman, he's an associate. Do you know how hard it is to carry a body from the park to the wharf? It's like a whole mile"

"Um Sorry, but you've just revealed our location, which I assume was meant to be hidden" Ron quipped

Ryan wiped a bead of sweat from his face, the man was a mass of nerves "right, right hidden, okay that doesn't matter you're going to be dead anyway. X please, leave us alone"

As the man walked through the door, Ryan took a seat at the table across from Ron. Ron studied Ryan, realizing the man looked like a mess. He was tall thin, wearing a wrinkled jacket and mismatched socks. His light brown hair was shaggy from neglect.

"You look messed up."

Ryan looked up at him incredulously, "yeah I do and it's your fault". He paused for a moment "what the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you hear me say I was going to kill you?"

"Your right I guess my attitude in this situation isn't normal," Said Ron as he scanned the area. They were in a dank warehouse filled with crates, and only one exit where X was obviously waiting behind, ready to pounce on anyone, trying to escape. Ron also discovered that his hands were tied behind his chair, and his feet were taped to the chair legs.

To Ron's surprise, Ryan began to shake his head "no, I remember know. This is normal for you; you were exactly the same at Middleton U."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying we went to the same school?"

Ryan snorted, "You don't remember do you? I'm surprised it just makes this story sweeter. You don't remember me, but I remember you Ronald Stoppable. I remember the first day I transferred into the school, when suddenly a crowd gathered in front of the library. It was at that moment I first saw the legendary Team Possible."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as legendary, renowned maybe, but not legendary" Ron retorted.

Ignoring him Ryan continued, "It seemed that you got a medal or something, from someone important."

"We got a Congressional medal for saving the president's daughter."

"Whatever! You didn't have to where the thing around your neck everyday, like it was a necklace."

"Yes I did because it was cool, but right now I'm sensing some jealously issues here."

Ryan pulled out a pistol from his pocket "you don't know the half of it buddy. You had it all, back then I'd give anything to have had your life."

"You envied my life" Ron laughed, "man the grass is always greener" he sighed.

Ryan took a deep breath and calmed his nerves, the pistol waved back and forth in his hand.

"You seem a little nervous there Ryan. Maybe some coffee will calm you down."

"No I'm fine" he said taking his seat, "which reminds me what happened that senior year."

"What do you mean?"

"After that mission, where that girl died, what happened back then?"

"What mission?" Ron asked.

"You know what I'm talking about; it was all over the news. Yeah Kim came back the same, but you were different."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Really, for one thing Kim started saving the world alone. And you, you used to be something everybody on the campus admired. But then you changed, you gave up all your friends, you became nothing, nothing to admire."

"Ryan as much as I enjoy opening up old wounds, and pouring salt on them, can we get to a point."

"I guess whatever happened at the mission is irrelevant, but your change was. Your engagement with Kim dissolved a few months later. It's funny really, one day it was all Ronald. Ronald on camera, Ronald on the papers relaxed, smiling, living it up in a way I never would, Ronald walking around campus as if he owned it, with Kim Possible by his side."

Ryan lowered his voice "you must have known she was too good for you."

"I guess she was just right for you, am I right" Ron replied.

"It wasn't even like that. It was a good year and a half, before I met her again. She seemed all right on the outside, but on the inside, you could tell she was filled with great sadness. You know why?"

"Because of me" Ron replied

"Damn right because of you. That day I found her, I swore I would make her forget you; I'd make her forget everyone but me. Maybe you did cause the breakup, but I knew you would come back someday, but you should not have had a chance in hell. She should have wanted me not you. I was the one who saved her from her sadness; I brought her back into the light."

Ron watched silently as Ryan raged on each word sending another sharp pain into his chest.

"You know she saw you toss the ring into the river," said Ryan flatly after his rant.

"She what?" Ron cried.

"Yeah she saw you toss her engagement ring into the river, and then she ran home crying."

"She couldn't have, she left. I saw her leave."

"No she didn't leave, she saw the whole thing. I overheard her brothers talking about at my wedding reception" He brought his face to Ron's "now does somebody, who does something so awful deserve a second chance."

"No, you're one hundred percent correct. I guess you could say I drove her to you" Ron replied his breath rasped.

Ryan was slightly taking aback by Ron's answer, he didn't know how, but he knew Ron was being sincere.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'm right. Speaking of the wedding reception, do you know what the hot topic there was?"

"What?"

"What happened to Ronald Stoppable? At my own wedding this is all I heard, what happened to Ron? Why did they break up? I thought they were perfect for each other. That was a match made in heaven if you ask me. Strange I thought they would be together forever. If those two did not make it, what are the chances the rest of us got? See I told you true love doesn't exist, look what happened to Ron and Kim."

"I'm sorry" Ron replied softly.

"Sorry, no you can't be sorry. You haven't heard the best parts yet. I tried so hard to make her forget you, to become better then you, to show them all. Then I'd see you on cover of Newsweek, Bueno Nacho's new business whiz kid, then some nights I'd hear your name escape from her lips when she slept next to me."

"Then" he released a sigh, trying to find the words "I lost money in the market; thinking about you. Nah" he said quickly I can't blame you, it was all me. I took some bad information and ran with it. I could have sworn it was a sure thing, and then poof all my money was gone. Not only mine either some of her parent's money too."

"She didn't tell me any of this," thought Ron.

"I wondered how the hell I could tell her, her family trusted me with that money. It was rough for a while, but she forgave me. That's when I knew I couldn't let her go; I knew for sure that she'd forgotten you for good."

He slumped in his chair "then I had any idea, a baby. I fooled myself into thinking I was ready to be a father, but it was all because it'd be the final nail in the coffin. I realize that now. But back then I was so happy about the birth of my son, until I saw the birth certificate."

"His middle name" Ron answered.

"Adrian Ronald Simmons" laughed Ryan "needless to see it put a strain on our father son relationship."

"So you didn't cheat on her?"

Ryan shrank in his seat again, "it was like some kind of mental illness, every time I was reminded of you, I couldn't stay under the same roof as her, and I'd go out and find someone I thought would appreciate me. It was easy when she was at work all the time, but when she started staying home with Adrian, it got so much worse, and I just couldn't control myself"

Ron stared at him silently.

"I know what you're thinking" Ryan cried defensively "I loved my family, I loved my son and my wife. I just had some problems I had to resolve, does that mean that I didn't love them. But no she kicked me out, "I can't take this anymore," she said to me". Ryan raised his head to laugh again, I stood there in front of the house for hours, and do you know what, my neighbor did? He played 'It's A Wonderful World' until I left, I always hated that jerk."

Ron looked at Ryan sympathetically "I'm sure you loved your family, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Exactly, I begged her to take me back, I begged her. His voice raised, his eyes burning. I told her we needed each other. I needed her. But no, she had already decided it was over, already decided that she was moving."

There was a brief awkward silence as both men reflected on the events that had brought them together.

Ryan got up from his seat and placed the pistol against Ron's head his hands trembling." Everything that went wrong in my marriage somehow relates to you. You drove her too me, and now you are trying to take her away. But if you're gone, then everything will be fine again."

"So that's when you thought about this plan, how're you going to get away with this."

Ryan smiled "I'm not your only enemy Stoppable; a certain CEO lost his job for letting Bueno Nacho's whiz kid walk out. You quitting cost them a lot of money, and you own ten percent of their stock. They had to blame someone."

"McDowell" Ron whispered to himself.

"Yeah, oh he's pissed off. He did a little research and found that we have something in common. We both want you dead. He promised enough money for me to get back on my feet, to bring my family together again."

"That explains the henchman."

"Alright enough of this useless talk, do you have any last words?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim placed Adrian back in the crib in Ron's guest room. She had told him it wasn't necessary to have one in his house too, but he insisted on it. Smiling contently to herself, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hello Luciola" she said as she discovered the woman cooking dinner.

"Oh Ms. Possible how are you, diner will be ready soon."

"That's great" Kim replied "by the way, did Ron tell you were he went. He left very mysteriously this morning."

"Oh wait, he told me to give you this letter, I don't know why I didn't give it to you earlier."

Kim graciously received the envelope, tore it open it up, and began to read.

_Hey, Kim how long has it been, I'd say about a couple of hours but I miss you already. Seriously, though there are many questions I've wondered about since we've gotten back together. I've found most of the answers, but there is one more hurdle for me to jump. It is dangerous and I'm risking more than I'd like to pay. I know you will be angry, and you are right to be angry. We're a team, but I've decided to do this alone. I'll find the answers that I need and face the past so I can truly enjoy or time together. If I fail to do so, and I don't return, I don't want you to be sad, just remember these past few months, I've never been happier or felt more real._

_I love you_

_Ron_

_P.S tell the butler to take out the trash._

"Did he tell you, where he was going?" Kim asked Luciola while she scanned the letter for clues.

"No, he didn't, why?"

"I need to use the phone," she said quickly as she rushed away.

Back at the warehouse:

"What do you have to say for yourself Stoppable?" screamed Ryan.

"I'm sorry."

Ryan heard the plea in his voice, and knew it was genuine. He looked searchingly into his face, and Ron returned his glare steadily.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. You and Kim, I'm sorry it had to be this way. If I could I'd go back and change everything, But"

"But, what?

"For the past couple of months, I've wondered if what I've been doing was right. As you were talking, I asked myself if I'm just screwing with people's lives here. However, I've come to the decision that if she wants me back I'm going back.

"Are you saying you deserve to be with her, why should you be the happy one?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I love her just as much as you do, maybe even more. I spent seven years tying to find out the real me. But I can find that in her eyes, by the way she looks at me. Yeah it sounds sappy but have you ever looked at someone and see your future children in her face. Just standing next to her removes all doubts about the future. It's like WOW; I wish I had a better vocabulary to describe it, but that's all I can think of right now."

Ryan said nothing as he stared into Ron's eyes.

"Man if you're going to shoot me, shoot me now because I'm floating on the greatest high ever right now"

Ron paused and closed his eyes waiting for the sound, hoping it wasn't painful. Sweat pour down from Ryan's face as he prepared to pull the trigger. He tried his hardest to stop his arms from shaking.

"Damn, that morning I knew it was over, I could tell by her face and her voice that they'd never be an "us" again. Killing you will not make her love me again, will it? He asked tears streaming from his eyes. "It's funny, you don't really know what you've got until it's gone."

"Tell me about it" Ron replied. "Ryan I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not stealing her away. I drove her to you and you drove her right back. If this is my second chance, I'm going to take it."

Ryan turned his back to Ron, walked towards the radio and put the volume on its maximum level.

"Why couldn't you be an asshole Stoppable, it would've been a lot easier, for me to be delusional" Ryan placed the gun to his temple and prepared to fire.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Ron grabs him from behind, throws him to the ground, he quickly disarms him, empties the gun, and tosses the weapon across the room.

"What, how?"

"I kind of untied myself, when you started talking about Middleton U. Don't feel bad though you did better then most villains."

"I don't understand?"

"You forget I used to help save the world. You don't forget things like untying yourself, its like riding a bike."

"Then you could of... at any tim... I mean"

"Let's not worry about that," Ron said as he pushed away the bullets with his feet, and joined him on the floor. "Now I know I should be saying stuff like, life is worth living, or life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away, or look at life through the windshield, not the rear-view mirror. But I'm not going to say any of that because; well you tried to kill me."

He sighed "but what I will tell you is that, if things go right for me. I'd want Adrian growing up knowing he has two fathers. What do you say?"

Ryan looked at him in disbelief then he smiled "why couldn't you have been an asshole?"

"You should have met me a year ago."

Ryan pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Ron.

"Sorry, but I quit. I hear those things can kill you, but what doesn't these days."

Ryan laughed, "I can't believe I was going to kill you. I think I need some help."

"I'd have to agree with that statement, and I have the name of a great therapist."

There was another brief silence between them.

"Hey have you ever tried to get Kim to see a sci-fi movie?" Ron asked.

"Please it's easier to get a cow to eat a cheeseburger. She just doesn't understand man's fascination with space aliens."

"You know I've been to space" Ron remarked

"Really, how is it?"

"It's alright," he said shrugging.

Ryan picked himself off the floor "you know I never did find out, why you guys broke up."

Ron got up too "not many people do. Let me tell you a story about a man who had become very frightened of his shadow, and very displeased at the sound of his own footsteps."

"What is that suppose--"

Before Ryan could finish a shot rang out in the room, he crumpled to the floor holding on to his arm, clearly in anguish.

"Who" Ron looked up to find X blocking the exit, a pistol in his hand.

"McDowell asked me to do a little clean up" X said in a gravely voice. "I was supposed to wait for this fool to kill you then off him, but I guess I'd better finish the job myself."

"X is it? Let me ask you something. Have you ever been beaten up by a woman?"

"What?"

"Well I think you better brace yourself for the experience."

X felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to see a fist rush towards his face. Before he could recover he was kicked in the stomach, and then sent crashing into the wall, where he crumpled in a heap

"I've still got it" Kim said as the sound of sirens filled the air.

A few minutes later

"So then this guy called X kidnaps the both us, and threatened to kill us. Man I thought I was going to die" Ron told the officer.

"Thank you, if anything else comes up we'll let you know" the cop said before heading back to his car.

"Is that what really happened?" Kim said as she sidled up next to him.

"That's what I remember," he said before noticing Ryan being placed on a stretcher.

Ron ran towards "hey are you going be alright."

"Yeah I got hit in the arm but it's not fatal. If you're asking about the future, I guess I've got some serious demons to fight."

At that moment Kim approached them "I guess you two, need to talk", Ron said as he began to walk away.

"Hold on Ron" she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and pulling him back.

It didn't take much for Ryan to notice that "No I don't think I'll be able to talk while I'm on painkillers. I'd be best if we talk later. When I'm better," he said.

"That would probably be for the best" Ron replied.

He watched solemnly as Ryan was placed in the ambulance and it drove off. Then he turned to Kim.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Well I had to make a quick, long distance call to a certain teenage genius in Middleton"

"You're not going to tell me that I'm st--"

"Still chipped, yes you are, you never bothered to take it out."

"So Wade's known where I've been living in California all this time huh. Did you know where I was before you moved here?"

"I had a general idea of where you were."

Uh huh, so KP did I ruin your marriage?"

"That's some ego you've got Ron."

"Just answer the question."

"No my marriage ended because of many other factors. But I won't lie and say I didn't ever think about what could have been."

"So what you're saying is that you've been stalking me."

"No I wasn't stalking you; but I did kind of hope to bump into you, I won't deny that."

"You know I would've been fine with you stalking me, it's actually kind of hot."

"Okay I think we need to go fill a report at the station," she said.

"I mean lets just say you were stalking me, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ron, please."

XXXXXXX

The next morning

"I found it," Ron screamed from his basement.

Kim rushed to the basement door, to find Ron covered in dust, walk through it with a small box in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Ah wouldn't you like to know" he smiled "here take a look"

She grabbed the box, and opened it. Ron gleefully enjoyed the shocked looked in her face when she saw what was in it.

"This isn't, is it?"

"Yes it is" he said, "I heard through the grapevine you thought I threw it into the river."

"But you did, I saw you throw it away."

"Luckily it overshot that stream, and landed in its bank. What you didn't see was me coming back and spending half that night searching for it. I kept it as a reminder."

He reached for the box, grabbed the ring and then her hand. Then he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Looks like it still fits, I guess what I'm trying to say is--"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes" she said again.

"Wait a minute I spent all morning on this speech."

"Yes"

"Okay I know you're happy, but just let me-"

She moved quickly and crushed her mouth against his. He wasn't aware she had moved until his hands were tangled in her hair and his heart began pumping wildly. He stood reeling when he nudged her away.

"I really worked hard on it," he said with a dazed look in his face.

"He eased her back, back against the kitchen wall, with hands running over her. "Thank God for second chances" He thought as he kissed her again.

* * *

That was a little intense wasn't it. Read and Review of course 


	5. The night before

A/N Hey as of 9/17/05 this is a new chapter to this story. I've moved one of the earlier chapters (chap 3 is now chap 7) around so make sure you're reading this right. I also updated the other chapters and corrected many of my mistakes, for those of you who want to read them over.Finally, I address the breakup, I had the original plans for the breakup months ago, but when it came done to writing it, I had a hard time getting the story just right, but I gave it my best shot. So enjoy

* * *

Monique grabbed a tray of sandwiches from the kitchen and carried them into the living room. She placed the tray on a coffee table and took a glance around the room. It was the evening before Kim and Ron's wedding and Monique had decided to throw Kim a bridal shower. Kim sat on the floor, tearing into her gifts that she had received from her closest friends. 

"Kim since you're getting married what are you going to do with the house?"

"I guess I'm just going to sell it, why?"

"I don't know I just thought that, maybe I could, you know buy it" replied Monique

"What! You want to move out here; that would be so great. I'd be happy to sell it to you."

"Sell? You should give it to her for free, it's not like you're going to need the money," said Tara.

"Yeah or have you forgotten that Ron is seriously loaded. Maybe this will refresh your memory," said Bonnie as she held up a Fortune magazine with a picture of Ron on the cover.

"Yeah cousin you're set for life. Now that I think about it maybe we should take our gifts back," laughed Joss.

"Come on guys," said Kim sheepishly "he's not that rich."

"Kim he gave everyone first class plane tickets to get to the wedding" countered Joss

"He rented out three floor of the Milton hotel for the wedding guests," said Tara

"Do I need to show you the magazine again Kim?" Bonnie asked.

She threw her hands up in the air "alright guys I get it"

Justine Flanner took a seat next to Kim. "Kim no offense, but I always thought that you Ron should have gotten married a long time ago. We we're all at your last wedding and it...oh it just didn't feel right. Everyone there knew it should have been you and Ron up there."

The rest of the group murmured in agreement, while trying their best to avoid looking at Kim directly.

"All that stuff is in the past now; in the end it all turned out for the best."

"Yeah I'll say so; Ron made a boatload of money during your seven year hiatus, only to fall in love with you again. It doesn't turn out better than that for anybody."

They all began to laugh in unison. "I'd just like to thank you guys for coming."

Monique smiled at her friend "girl are you kidding me, I've been waiting for this day since the junior prom. I have to admit though for a moment there, during those seven years I was starting to think this wasn't going to happen, but like I've said before no one deserves each other more than you two."

"Here's another present," said Justine as she handed Kim another box.

"Hey this is from Dr. Director; she said she wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow.

Kim opened the package and stared at a Sheer Mesh Teddy that wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

"It says for the honeymoon," Monique read from a little card she found in the box.

"Oh my" exclaimed Kim whose face was now bright red "I don't know, do you think he'll like it?"

"Maybe…. here's a question, is he a man? Does he have a heartbeat? If he does I'm pretty he'll like that" Bonnie answered.

"Oh wow do you know how expensive that is?" asked Joss

"Excuse me?" said Kim as she glared at her cousin.

"I've heard that it's really expensive," Joss answered quickly.

"That's better." Kim said her eyes locked on her cousin. "Guys this might be a bit much."

"Please if you won't wear it for him, someone else will," cautioned Bonnie.

"Speaking of lingerie, I wonder what the boys are up too at Ron's bachelor party."

" Tara, are you implying that the boys at Ron's bachelor party are up to no good?"

"Bonnie please I'm sure they're just playing video games or something. Ron wouldn't do anything nasty, besides Jim and Tim are going to be there."

"You know Kim if you're interested, I know away we can find out what's going on over there" Monique suggested with a sly look on her face.

"What are you talking about Monique?"

"Oh nothing... well let's just say I had Wade secretly plant a few audio and visual devices at Ron's house for just this special occasion. We can check out what's going on live from my laptop"

"Ya bugged his house?" Joss asked

"Bugged is such an ugly word."

"How did you get Wade to go along with this?"

"Well Tara a girl has to have her secrets. Of course if Kim doesn't want to check in on the party---"

Kim went over the idea in her mind before making a decision. "No it's ok, it would be wrong to spy on him. It's just a bachelor party; nothing really goes on at a bachelor party right?"

She searched the faces of her friends but didn't like the answer she got back from them.

"Yeah nothing but drunkenness and strippers" muttered Bonnie under her breath.

Kim pretended she didn't hear the comment, but it instantly changed her mind. "Okay Monique will just spy on them for a few minutes."

"That's my girl; you've got the makings of a great wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron gathered his party guests out to his backyard. "Alright you guys I've got something to say."

"I just wanted you all to know that I appreciate what you are doing for me tonight. I have to tell you though I don't feel like I deserve it; I mean I haven't talked to most of you in years. Back then, I wanted to create a new life for myself and that unfortunately led to my decision to separate myself completely from my old life. Therefore, I have to say I'm surprised most of you are here. Wade you've been part of my life for years and you've saved my life on countless occasions. Will Du we did a bunch of missions together when I was still part of Team Possible. Felix from the moment we first met I knew we'd be cool for a long time. Brick we had our problems during high school, but we became good friends during our senior year. Plus thanks to you I won an office pool, you carried the Broncos into the playoffs and I appreciate that. And um---"

Ron paused for a moment and turned to Wade who was standing next to him "uh who invited Gil?"

Wade shrugged, just as surprised as Ron was.

"--- Gil, I really appreciate the fact that he hasn't tried to kill me for a least a decade."

"Actually it's been about eleven years" screamed Gil "Ronnie whoooo, yeah you da man."

"Okay...There are refreshments inside so let's get this party started" Ron yelled as he opened the doors to his house.

"Just try not to track any dirt on the car----

He was interrupted when everyone rushed into the house.

"--pet," he finished. "Something tells me I shouldn't have had this party at my house."

"My goodness, Stoppable this place is enormous," Will, said, "I definitely chose the wrong career. Law enforcement just doesn't pay"

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Asked Brick, as he continued to admire the house

"Sure about what?"

"Getting married, dude with a pad like this you must have been swimming in females."

Ron kept his gaze at on the floor "Uh yeah I had a couple of dates."

"Dates? That's not what I've heard from Monique," laughed Felix.

"What does Monique know?" Ron grumbled but he knew that Monique had a good source of information from Kim.

"Okay, I may have been a tad bit promiscuous."

Felix laughed aloud again.

"Dude" said Brick as he shoveled party food into his mouth. "Tell us some juicy stories."

"I well I don't really have any---"

"Just one story Ron"

"Ronnie what's the wildest thing a girl ever did to you?" Gil asked abruptly

"Well there was this one girl who was pretty wild. She used to cover me in oil... and then light me on fire."

"Aw" most of them groaned except for Brick who asked, "are you serious?"

"That must have been one hot experience huh," Joked Wade

"Ugh Wade stick to the computers buddy, comedy just isn't you're thing. Anyway; I was just joking Brick, guys I really don't have any stories to tell."

"Just one story and then we'll drop it," urged Gil

"Fine let's see a story, alright my last girlfriend had this, well will just say she had this skill. It involved jalapeño peppers, a vacuum cleaner, and a ceiling fan. So first she would..." Ron stopped as he saw to familiar figures entered the room, "Jim, Tim I'm glad you guys could show up."

"So close" sighed Felix along with the rest

"Good to see you again Ron. I guess tomorrow we're officially family," said Tim

"Took you long enough dude," added Jim.

It took all of Ron's will power, to keep himself from crying on the spot "I don't know what to say guys. I really, really appreciate that. You know I always thought of you guys as my younger brothers anyway."

"That's sweet Ron it makes it harder for us to do this."

Jim put up a small box in front of Ron. The box released a stream of green gas into his face. Soon the world began to spin around him.

"What in the world?" he cried before collapsing on the ground.

"I kind of feel bad about this Tim."

"I know what you mean, but this is the only way."

Ron awoke minutes later his mind in a clouded haze. "What happened" he called out, only to find himself strapped to a chair.

"Have a nice nap Ron?" said Felix.

He looked up to see that his guests now surrounded him. He got another frightening discovery when he discovered there were wires attached to his body.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?"

"Hey it's not a party until someone gets tied up," laughed Brick.

"Is that a generator over there?"

Tim stepped up to answer Ron's question. "Yes Ron that is generator. In addition, it is connected to those wires that happen to be attached to your body. If you try to pull them off they'll explode."

"You see Ron there's been one question that has yet to be answered. And that million-dollar question is! Why did you and our sister break up?" added Jim

Tim continued, "Of course there have been plenty of "rumors" about it back in Middleton. But we want to know the truth, I think everyone here will agree that it's about time we learn the truth."

"I'm sure Kim has said something. You've probably just forgotten."

"Nope only three people know the truth you, Kim, and our mom. And believe me they're not talking." Said Jim

"It turns out mom and Kim, have a really high immunity to Sodium Pentothal," continued Tim

Ron struggled valiantly to remove himself from the chair. "Guys look if they didn't want to tell you. Then you've got to respect their decision."

"We've only got one question, why did you guys break up?"

Ron looked around nervously "uh we grew apart." Abruptly he felt a large jolt go through his body.

"Ow you tweebs that really hurt!" he screamed.

"Tweebs" Jim sighed nostalgically.

"Now Ron" Tim began "If you don't start talking soon, the next shock will be a little south of the border."

"You wouldn't" Ron gulped.

"Try us. As much as we would like to have another niece or nephew, we're willing to make a few sacrifices."

"Wade my oldest and truest friend. Please help me."

"Sorry Ron inquiring minds want to know."

"This whole party is just one big set up isn't it?"

"Yep" everyone in the room agreed

"Then I'd rather take the truth serum."

"Sorry we're all out, mom raided Jim's side of the room."

"Fine I'll talk, but you can forget about what I said earlier."

Jim turned to his brother "Hikka-bikka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right that's enough," said Kim as she blocked the computer screen.

"What are you doing? We have been waiting forever to find out what happened and this is our chance."

"Yeah Kim Monique is right, it's time everyone found out."

"But Joss, Ron obviously has no choice over there. But I'm sure he didn't mean for all these people to find out."

"Kim we're going to find out from one of the guys there anyway. So you might as well let us watch."

Kim knew that Bonnie was right. The story was going to get out anyway, there really was no use fighting it.

"Alright" she said, "I guess you guys have a right to know."

"Yes!" exclaimed Monique " Tara grab the popcorn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it started eight years ago; some of you might remember a certain hostage situation in New Mexico, Will you were there."

Will, nodded slowly.

"Yep that's where it all started."

_Seven years ago:_

_Ron walked out of the mall his head buzzed as if he had been drinking all night. Cops scrambled all around him. But he could hardly notice them. He replayed the events of the day repeatedly in his head as he walked in a zombie like trance. But he couldn't come up with anything positive, he had blown it, he had made mistakes. He tried to remember the girl's eyes, were they brown or back? Dr. Director put a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was okay. He said something and she told him to go home._

"_Ron" a voice called from behind him. He turned to Kim and stared at her, she didn't seem real at all, in fact, it was as if everything was a dream._

"_Ron, are you ok? You left without saying anything" she had a look of sadness mixed with pity in her eyes and he hated it._

"_Rufus is going to be fine you know I'm sure of it."_

_He remained silent._

"_You're shaking. You know Ron it wasn't your fault."_

_He suddenly felt like laughing, was that the best she could do in this situation._

"_Kim, I won't be able to this anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_Saving the world, this is my last mission. I won't be able to handle it. I quit." _

"_Wait a minute, think about this for a minute."_

"_I've thought about it enough, I won't... I can't go on these missions any more."_

"_Ron I know what just happened was tragic, but you're being too hasty."_

"_I'm done." He said as he walked away; once again, he wondered about the color of the girl's eyes._

"I remember that night you trashed our dorm room and locked yourself in the bathroom the whole day," said Felix

"I thought you told Dr. Director you were fine."

"Well Will obviously I lied." Ron continued, "These three thugs had taken a group of people hostage at this mall and we were supposed to take them down. The local police had given us walkie-talkies so we could stay in contact with them. For some reason the targets must have gotten into an argument because two of them separated from their leader. I being the genius that I am decided we should split up too. I went after the one lone guy while Kim took down the other two. That's when Global Justice showed up, it turned out the group's ringleader, was a real nut job, with a habit of easily achieving a psychotic breakdown. He was on top of their wanted list. Global Justice was able to warn Kim because well, she didn't break her walkie-talkie tripping over a stuffed poodle in the toy department. If I wasn't so clumsy I wouldn't' have broken the walkie talkie, I would have backed away, I wouldn't have come in contact with that psycho."

"What happened next?" Asked Brick

"This isn't a campfire story dude," Ron snapped. "The psycho took this girl hostage. When I found him he threatened to kill her, I tried to talk him out of it but he was nuts. So instead of backing away or regrouping I tried to fight. During the struggle he managed to get a hold of Rufus..., well Rufus for the past couple of years has been in an iron lung specially made for animals, at this private hospital upstate. He can't live without it. I go and visit him every once in awhile."

"So that's what happened to Rufus... I hope you beat the heck out of that guy," growled Brick.

"Yeah I pounded on his face for awhile, but that just made him angrier. He pulled out a knife and instead of turning on me. He attacked the girl, by the time Kim and GJ showed up it was too late. Man I never thought I would talk about this with anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow" said Bonnie who joined the growing number of eyes that was now on Kim.

"Is that really what happened?" Joss asked

"Yeah that's what happened" Kim sighed. "After that he spent weeks wallowing in the worst depression. Every time I looked into his eyes, he looked totally empty. I was so scared back then, I wanted to help him but I didn't know what to do. Sometimes I avoided him a little because I couldn't deal with it."

"Jeez that's rough," said Tara. "I remember reports about this, but I didn't think you two were so close to the action."

"Poor Rufus" cried Joss.

"Hold on he's going to continue." Bonnie pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Those first couple of weeks after, the girl's eyes stalked Ron from every corner. This was followed by Rufus's squeals of hate. After awhile he didn't feel anything, he watched the world as if he was watching a TV show. He slowly began to distance himself from all of his friends. He told himself that he was sparing them from seeing him hit rock bottom, but he had begun to associate the tragic incident with his life, and it was slowly destroying him. He soon decided it was in his best interest to find away to move on quickly. A change of lifestyle might help him forget and allow him to heal. That is if he ever healed._

"_Hey Ron did you check out today's paper." Felix handed him a paper with Kim on the cover._

_Ron looked at the paper and poured himself a bowl of cereal._

"_Haven't you heard? She saved the world again."_

"_Yeah," Ron replied digging into his breakfast._

"_They said she barely survived this time."_

"_Kim can take of herself. She's a real hero."_

"_Come on dude. What's Team Possible without Ron Stoppable?"_

"_What's Ron Stoppable without Team Possible?" Ron countered._

"_Ron come on that doesn't even make any sense. Aren't you engaged, don't you care about you're fiancé's safety_

_Ron just stared at Felix, and then he poured out his bowl into the sink. "I'm late for my management and marketing class."_

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know" Ron replied before he walked out._

_The truth was that he was nowhere near being late for his class. He had a good hour before it started. So he decided to take a stroll around the campus. As he walked across the campus parking lot, a large limousine barreled towards him. Thinking quickly he barely managed to dodge the vehicle. As he rolled across the floor, the limo came to a screeching halt and a man in an expensive suit scrambled out of it quickly._

"_Hey kid, are you ok?" The man asked._

_Ron took a deep breath and said a quick prayer._

"_Johnson you idiot, you almost killed the kid," the man yelled at his driver._

"_That was really freaking close" Ron said aloud._

_A concerned look came over the man's face and he reached into his breast pocket._

_As he regained his composure, Ron noticed the man scribbling furiously on a piece of paper._

"_Here you go kid," he said handing Ron the paper._

"_Is this a check?"_

"_You just keep this little incident between us two," the man said before he returned to his limo._

_Ron stared down at the check. Some stranger had just handed him five grand as if it was nothing. Obviously, the man was rich as hell and he wouldn't miss a dime. Ron recalled when he was a millionaire, the result of having invented the naco, for the first time in many years, he wished he still had not blown all that money. It would be great to be able to toss money at his problems, just as this---- He read the name on the check---- just like this McDowell did._

_Ron entered the classroom and took a seat. He had been sitting in a random seat for the past couple of weeks. It didn't matter where he sat, he couldn't have cared less._

_The professor entered the room with a smile on his face. "Student's instead of a normal lecture on management today, we have a special guest lecturer. Please give a hand for the new Chairman and CEO of the Bueno Nacho Corporation, Mr. McDowell._

"For the first time in weeks, I would finally pay attention in class; although he just rambled on about management for awhile. Things didn't get interesting until the Q and A session."

"_Go ahead son" said McDowell as he called on Ron._

"_Mr. McDowell sir do you remember me?"_

"_Ah yes, we met briefly in the parking lot. This is quite a coincidence."_

"_So you've brought Bueno Nacho."_

"_Yes I acquired it, this past year. But lately I wished I didn't, profits are down thirty percent this year." McDowell laughed along with the rest of the class._

"_Bueno Nacho is losing money?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say we're losing money. We've just been in a bit of a slump sales wise."_

_Ron sat up in his seat, "Um I've got an idea on how you can save some money."_

_McDowell laughed "Oh really have you been following our business plans?"_

"_No but I love Bueno Nacho, and I'd like to help out anyway I can."_

"_Alright son" McDowell smiled "what's your plan?"_

"_Yeah I've wondered have you ever thought about using rice or til oil for stir frying. I've found that if you use any other oil, at high temperatures, the oil is likely to disintegrate and the food will lose some flavor. Especially olive oil, which is what, Bueno Nacho uses. I believe rice oil is cheaper and will actually make the food taste better. At least that's my opinion."_

"_Well now" McDowell paused for moment "my, that's not such a bad idea. What's your name son?"_

"_My name is Ron Stoppable."_

_McDowell reflected on the name for a moment "wait a minute, wait just a got dang minute. Are you Ronald Stoppable, the young man who created the naco?"_

"_The one and only" Ron replied sheepishly._

"_That's our best selling food product nationwide. Did you know that?"_

"_Not really. A Bueno nacho employee once told me that it didn't test well."_

"_Poppycock it's one of our finest products. Ron Stoppable… don't you also save the world, or do some other kind of heroic activity?"_

"_No sir, I don't do that anymore, I'm not a hero never was."_

"_That's interesting; but your idea is even more interesting. You're probably just full of ideas aren't you, a fast food think tank."_

_Ron could swear he saw a tiny gleam in the man's eyes._

"After class McDowell, pulled me aside and asked if I had anymore good ideas. I told him I had a few. So he told me to put all my ideas into a presentation and then he invited me to some meeting he was holding, for all the Bueno Nacho managers in Middleton. Later on it would be known that Bueno Nacho was in a lot more trouble then McDowell allowed others to believe, he needed new ideas and that's where eventually I'd come in."

_Kim walked into Ron's room and she found him typing quickly into his computer. Before Felix had gone away for the weekend, he told her how Ron had spent the past week just typing away._

"_Hey" she called out_

_Ron stopped typing, "It's been awhile KP."_

"_Yes well it's been rough these past few weeks. Drakken and Dementor are having some kind of super villain feud and then there are midterms coming."_

_Ron continued his typing._

"_So how are you holding up?" She asked._

"_Psychologically?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Not so good. But at least I'm still good looking" he replied._

_She chuckled lightly happy to hear him joking again._

_She sat down on his bed, pleased that everything was going well so far. "Uh Ron, if you didn't know the Omniplex might be closing down soon. Felix, Monique and I are going to start a fund raiser to try and save it." _

"_Uh huh"_

"_Ron did you hear me?"_

"_Yeah will go to the Omniplex later," he said passively_

"_No Ron it's closing it down."_

"_That's a shame."_

"_Ron don't you care about the Omniplex?"_

"_Kim I need to get this presentation done, so will you please---"_

"_We had our first date there!"_

_Ron stopped, she was right their first real official date as a couple had been there. Even before that, it was their favorite movie theater. Those days seemed so long ago. No wonder it meant so much to her. _

"_Alright KP, I promise I'll help with the fund raiser. But right now, I just want to get this done. I just want to see if I'm any good at this."_

_She looked at him. He seemed genuinely apologetic; she was willing to forgive this minor infraction._

"_Look after my presentation tomorrow I swear, I'll help out in any way I can."_

"_You swear?" she said as she moved closer._

_He got from his seat and kissed her lightly on the lips. It occurred to him that they hadn't kissed for along time. "I swear. I'm sorry for being a jerk"_

_She smiled, and then walked over to hook her arms around his waist. "Yeah you're right about the jerk part."_

"_You know one big sloppy kiss, is exactly what I could use right now."_

_Later that night, Ron found that he had lost track of time as he watched Kim sleep. She still had a hand in his; squeezing it lightly, while she slept. He had stayed up all night thinking random thoughts about where his life was headed. _

"_KP I know you've been waiting for me to heal, if this works out I might be able to, just wait a little bit longer Okay." _

_He gathered up his clothes and headed back to his computer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ron squirmed in front of the group of disgruntled middle-aged men as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He cursed McDowell for putting him in the spotlight so quickly. He was on his fifth idea already and he wasn't sure if things were going well._

"_Ok pizza and taco cones, they offer the convenience of eating on the move without making a mess." Ron said as he pointed towards his conceptual drawings. A heavy tension crept up his spine as he realized he was getting no reaction from the board members. He took a quick glance at McDowell who gave him a slight nod._

"_Alright following the same theme, um my next idea is um I think that most of Bueno Nacho's food should come in cup holder type boxes. It's a lot better than the huge cinder blocks the fries come in now. They're kind of an inconvenience if you want to walk and eat. Which is what more people are doing these days; think about it, eat while you burn calories."_

_Still there was no reaction._

"_Okay I've been reading up on this product called shugar. An artificial sweetener that tastes exactly like pure sugar, now by the end of the year it will be sold in every health food store in the nation. If Bueno Nacho uses this product in their food, before any other fast food chain, it'll appease the health food nuts and the rest won't be able to tell the difference."_

"_Now my final idea is about advertisements. Why not advertise on the backs of homeless peoples' clothes. They have great exposure, they are always moving around all day, everyday! Everyone wins; the homeless get free clothing and cash; Bueno Nacho gets exposure and will get a charitable tax receipt on top of all profits!"_

_He scanned the room nervously "and those are my ideas."_

_For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, and then the room erupted with applause. The board members stood up and gave him a standing ovation._

"_I told you, I told you this boy was a genius," cackled McDowell._

"_Where did you find this kid?" McDowell's assistant asked._

"_Right here in Middleton of all places. The minute I saw him, I said this boy is going to save Bueno Nacho."_

_The last few minutes of the meeting consisted_ _of more praise and predictions of future success. As the members began to file out, Ron attempted to make his way to the exit, but McDowell's assistant approached him._

"_Excuse me where are you going?"_

_Ron was slightly taken aback by the abruptness of the question. "The meeting is over right?"_

"_No, McDowell requests your presence immediately," said the assistant as if Ron was disobeying specific orders._

"_He does?"_

"_You're a native of Middleton right; well he's looking for a guide for himself and a group of associates"_

"_He wants me as a guide?"_

"_Yes, a guide of the Middleton night life. In other words it's your job to show them a good time."_

"_Tell McDowell I'm sorry but I've really got to get going."_

"_Look son" grumbled the assistant "if you're to be groomed to be an executive."_

"_Groomed, me?"_

"_Yeah you, if you're going to be groomed, take my advice and do whatever you're told and you'll be out of this hick tri-city area before you know it."_

_Ron weighed the pros and cons in his mind. Yeah Kim would be mad, but how often are you groomed to be an executive? _

"_Fine" he said finally._

"_You made the right decision kid."_

_Ron didn't get back to his dorm until late the next morning. Felix was already having breakfast. _

"_Dang, where were you last night dude?"_

"_I had to show these old fossils from Bueno Nacho around town. Man you should have seen these guys Felix. They were just throwing money around like it was nothing, not a care in the world. Do you remember when I was a millionaire?"_

"_Yes unfortunately I do."_

"_Yeah that was great" Ron replied he obviously did not hear Felix's comment_

"_Speaking of cares, we missed you last night."_

"_What? Last night... Oh crap."_

"_Oh crap indeed my friend. You totally blew us off at the fund raiser, what happened to your cell?"_

"_I shut it off," Ron sighed as he rubbed his hands along his face. "Oh man she's going to blow."_

"_Like Mt St. Helen."_

"_I'm going to have to buy her something, and I should start thinking about working on a really good apology."_

_I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."_

"_The pants, the jacket, shirt and tie" Ron replied as he rubbed his eyelids. "Hallmark is open past five, right?" _

"_Probably; hey doesn't your management class start in a few minutes?"_

"_Please, like I need that class anymore. I'm practically an executive."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kim stopped in her tracks as she entered her dorm room. It was completely decorated with flowers and balloons._

"_I love you," Ron said as he popped out from the shadows._

_Kim closed the door behind her so livid that she wouldn't even look at him._

"_Earth to KP"_

_She gave a cold stare that sent shivers through his body._

"_What are you thinking?" He asked innocently._

"_Oh it's nothing really; a certain someone just forgot to keep his promise that's all."_

"_Are you talking about me?"_

_She glared at him again._

"_Hmm so humor is not going to lighten the mood huh. Kim I had to guide some important people around town last night, and I lost track of time..., anyway I'm really, really sorry for missing the fund raiser."_

_She tried to keep up her scowl, but she could not help but smile._

"_Apology accepted?" _

"_Apology accepted"_

"_Thank goodness" he thought as he grabbed her by the hand and they began to dance._

"_Why are we dancing?" She laughed._

"_Well I got a new job."_

"_You got the job, that's great."_

"_Better, word is I'm being prepped for upper management."_

"_What! You are already, that's great."_

"_Oh yeah I'm pretty much set. Now I know I didn't get paid yet, but I couldn't wait to get you this."_

_He pulled a small box from his pockets and revealed a glittering ring._

"_You see now I can afford to give you a proper ring. You can finally get rid of the gaudy old one"_

"_What?" She pulled her hand away from his._

"_This ring is ten times better than the old one; it's worth a hell of a lot more too."_

"_But I love this one, it's a family heirloom. It's my grandmother's ring; my mother gave it to you."_

_Ron quickly realized he was treading on thin ice. "I know and I appreciate that, really I do. But now you can get a ring you deserve."_

"_Ron the new ring is lovely, but the old one it's special."_

"_I can't believe----"_

_Beep-beep-be-beep_

_The kimmunicator interrupted Ron mid sentence._

"_What's the sitch Wade?"_

"_Kim it's Drakken he's stolen a hydro nullifier."_

"_Again uh, I'm getting to old for this."_

"_I've got your transportation waiting outside Kim."_

"_Thanks Wade. Ron I've got to go."_

"_Yeah" he said; suddenly he was no longer able to look at her face."_

_Before she could make it to the exit, Ron grabbed her by the shoulder. "KP McDowell thinks it would be better if I got my degree at this school in California. It has a better business program, and it wouldn't take me as long as it would here to graduate."_

_She stared for a moment, temporarily speechless, "so what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to seriously consider it."_

"_Uh I've got to go; we'll talk about this later." She said as she rushed out the door._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few weeks later_

"_So she's been avoiding the subject huh," said Felix as Ron poured himself over his notes._

"_Yeah but it's not like we see each other that often anyway, sometimes she's out saving the world. I'm working on new ideas. But when we do see each other and I try to bring it up she quickly changes the subject."_

"_About you working, you know dude we haven't hung out in awhile." _

_Ron purposefully ignored his friend "it's not like I'm leaving without her; it's the opposite I want her to come along."_

"_So you're dead set on leaving huh?"_

"_I don't think I can stay in Middleton anymore Felix, I just want to start over" he said bitterly. Hoping his mind wouldn't bring back uninvited memories._

"_Does starting over mean leaving your friends behind?"_

_Ron ignored Felix again "I've supported her decisions all of our lives. Why can't she support me for once?"_

"_I don't think that's the problem."_

_Ron stopped; there had been some tension between them for a while now. "What's the problem then?"_

"_Ron you know you've changed man. Ever since you quit Team Possible, you've been acting differently."_

"_Maybe I've changed for the better, for one of the few times in my life. I'm really focused on a goal. This is the road; I want my life to follow. I'm good at this; no I'm great at this Felix."_

"_So what do you guys fight about?" Felix asked he was already becoming weary of this subject._

"_We fight about little stupid stuff, stuff that we have no reason to be arguing about. Like we were some old bitter married couple, I swear sometimes I can't even look at her."_

_Felix cringed at the venom in Ron's voice, "well I don't know what to tell you."_

"_Oh thank you Felix, I don't know what I'd do without your wise and helpful advice." Ron grabbed his folders and left the room in a huff._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ronald, we're already implementing some of your ideas. We should have most of them underway by the end of the year."_

"_That's good to know" Ron replied as he admired the inside of McDowell's limo. _

"_You like the limo?"_

"_Yeah, it's something else."_

"_You want it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you want the limo?'_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah sure I was thinking about buying a new model anyway."_

"_Wow I don't know what to say."_

_McDowell smiled "so have you given any thought about transferring schools."_

"_Yes McDowell about that; I don't think at this time, that I'll be able to move."_

"_Why is that son, is their something wrong with the school, believe me it's a fine institution."_

"_I know it's a good school---"_

"_If money is a problem, Bueno Nacho will be happy to sponsor you."_

"_I appreciate the offer, but---"_

"_Stoppable is their something holding you back."_

"_Holding me back" Ron paused for a moment, "No sir it's just that I have family here and..."_

"_Stoppable if you get into this school. **I can assure** you that you will get a degree by the end of the year. Then I can officially make you an exec."_

"_I know."_

"_Six figures right off the bat, do you know how many twenty one year olds would kill for this opportunity."_

"_A lot I'm sure."_

"_Stoppable let me tell you something, now this stays between you and me. Bueno Nacho is in a bit of a pickle. I've got two years to turn this baby around or we'll be vulnerable enough, to be in danger of being brought out by Taco King."_

"_Taco King, their food is terrible."_

"_Yes it is son, Bueno Nacho as we know it may not survive the next five years."_

"_A world without Bueno Nacho, my god the horror, the horror" Ron gasped._

"_But."_

"_But?" Ron echoed._

"_You're here now Ronald and you can be a hero."_

"_A hero!" Ron's eyes became as wide as saucers._

"_Yes if Bueno Nacho goes under, their will be massive layoffs and worse of all millions will never experience, the glorious taste of the naco."_

"_A hero" _

"_Yes a hero, we don't have time to waste son. I need you, to help me save Bueno Nacho. Will you do it son?"_

"_Ron jumped out of his seat "yes sir I'll be that hero. I wouldn't want to be anything else."_

_A small smile came over McDowell face; he had just about closed the deal. Stoppable was a young, charismatic, mini fast food genius, who used to save the world, and now he was had one foot in McDowell's pocket. The ultimate diamond in rough, he would turn Stoppable into a money making machine in record time. There was only one obstacle left, and he could probably guess what it was._

"_You know Stoppable; I owe most of my success to my wife."_

"_What?" Ron said startled by the randomness of the remark._

"_Yes, she supported every decision I ever made. In fact she urged me to follow my dreams; the last thing she wanted was to hold me back."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Yes Stoppable if someone truly loves you, they'll support anything you do." McDowell stopped talking he let his eyes wander to the window. Through the corner of his eye, he studied Ron's reaction. Once Stoppable realized his old life was in the way of his dream, he would part himself from it. McDowell smiled to himself as Ron sank in his seat and sighed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 weeks later:_

_It was their first real date in awhile. Ron decided that after their last fight, that he should take her out to dinner. Kim's constant nagging that he wasn't paying attention to anyone including her anymore caused that fight. She had just come off a huge mission, so they did have a proper cause for celebration._

"_Congrats KP, I think you put Drakken away for good this time. Wasn't this your fourth successful mission this week?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't think I can keep going on like this. Saving the world **alone** is really taking its toll on me." She said icily_

_Ron cringed at the obvious shot at him._

"_Yeah maybe you should retire; isn't Global Justice doing a huge crack down on super villainy these days."_

"_You might be right," she said as she dug into her food._

"_This is going well," Ron muttered under his breath._

"_Ron."_

"_Yes."_

"_Remember the Omniplex?"_

"_Oh god" Ron thought, he took a sip of water to hide the panicked look on his face. "Yeah, how did the fund raiser go? I'm sorry I wasn't much help."_

"_It didn't go so well, we couldn't raise enough money in time. Some one else brought the property, so I guess the Omniplex is gone for good."_

"_Man that's too bad, we've had a lot of memories there."_

"_Ron, you wouldn't happen to know who brought the Omniplex, would you."_

"_Oh crap, oh crap," he said repeatedly in his mind. "Who?"_

"_Bueno Nacho."_

"_Really!" Ron cried in fake surprise._

"_Ron did you know anything about this?"_

"_Well, I don't know everything that goes on at Bueno Nacho, I...I."_

"_I can tell when you're lying. So tell the truth."_

_He leaned back in his chair "they asked me if I knew any prime locations for a new---"_

"_How could you!"_

"_Come on KP there was no way you could have saved that place. It was just a matter of time before it shut down."_

"_I can't believe you would do that."_

"_Oh come on," he said. "I hate when you get all wound up about something that's got nothing to do with us."_

_Kim stopped and gazed at him. "I didn't expect you to say this has nothing to do with us, when you know how I feel about it. I didn't expect you to tell me not to 'be all wound up' about something that should mean a lot to both of us. But that doesn't matter to you. What does matter to you, Bueno Nacho? This new Ron you're trying to become."_

"_Alright fine, I was wrong can we just have a truce? Jeez, we've been fighting so much lately and it always comes from out of nowhere. One minute everything is beautiful, then it's world war three. You never know what might set us off. Let's just put an end to this."_

"_Maybe you're right."_

_Visibly alarmed he stared at her. "Whoa, whoa that's not what I meant at all."_

"_Ever since the... incident you've been impatient, critical and nowhere near as nice as you used to be."_

_She felt miserable. All she wanted at this point was to walk out and go home. She got up and he quickly put a hand on her arm._

"_Wait just a minute here. What is going on here?" _

"_Ron, I don't things are working out."_

"_What we're supposed to get married after college. It doesn't make any sense, a few fights and you want to walk out. Don't abandon me now KP." _

"_Abandon you? Who's the one that said he'd follow me to the ends of the earth. Then suddenly he quits our team. I guess that is how you show your love Ron, by letting me tackle dangerous missions alone. Do you care about my safety at all?"_

_Ron suddenly wanted to laugh, "You know exactly why I quit. You know what I went through, or maybe you don't because when I was having the worse crisis in my life, you avoided me like the plague. Oh sorry I didn't support you Ron, I had to rescue a cat from a tree and of course we can't forget about midterms," he said mockingly. "Guess what maybe if I wasn't trying so hard to please you in the first place; I would have realized, I had no business being out there and that girl would still be alive."_

"_So you're going to blame for that huh?"_

_He let go of her arm "Kim, I'm leaving next week, are you going to be there with me?" he asked flatly._

"_I don't know."_

_He turned away from her "just leave."_

_He stayed in the restaurant for another hour after she left. Then he spent another thirty minutes in the parking lot. It was then that he suddenly got the urge to visit his parents, and tell them he was moving to California._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ron spent the weekend at his parent's house; at first, they were reluctant to accept his moving. But he soon convinced them that it was for the best. He promised them that he would visit often and that there was nothing for them to be worried about. His future was already set in stone._

_As he left the house, he ran into Mrs. Possible._

"_Hey Mrs. P" he said. There was such tenderness in her eyes when she looked at him, that it made his heart sink._

"_How are you doing Ronald?"_

"_Not so good, right now you know. I'm going through a rough path right now."_

"_This year has been so hard on you, hasn't it?" Mrs. P always had understanding eyes; it was as if she knew, the pain he was feeling. _

"_How's Kim?"_

"_Oh you know" she replied._

"_Yeah, well it's good to be home. Everything is the same, except for my tree house. It's falling apart; I might have to tear it down soon. It's funny I used to think it would be there forever."_

"_Sometimes life can be like that. It's really unfair. But you shouldn't forget all the good times you had with it" she replied._

"_True" he said after a moment of silence. "I'll see you later Mrs. P," he said as he made his way past her._

Middleton Park

_It was the night before he was supposed to leave and Ron hadn't spoken to Kim since their fight at the restaurant. He knew he couldn't leave without a definite answer from her, so he invited her to a spot they visited frequently. It was one of her favorite places ever; they had spent many hours on this tiny bridge. He remembered how she always thought it was beautiful the way the moonlight would reflect of the surface of the stream. He paced back and forth anxiously until she finally showed up._

"_Hi"_

_Kim look, I'm leaving and I just want to know if you're coming with me."_

"_No I'm not" she replied._

_He took a deep breath; the impact of her refusal was like a shotgun blast to the face. "Okay, we can still talk over the phone, email each other every day and when you're ready----"_

"_Long distance relationship won't work. You know that."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment and then took another deep breath, "what are you doing? Why are you shooting this down?"_

"_I--"_

"_No don't talk. We both know you can out argue me so wait just a minute and let me analyze what is going on here. I need to figure out why you're playing me right now."_

_He leaned against the railing of the bridge, the moonlight reflecting on its surface. It was a perfect night considering the circumstances._

_He pulled his gaze away from the water and turned to Kim "look, I'm sorry just, just don't do this" he said_

_She was fighting her feelings again, She looked away; it was too much to see the stunned look on his face. Her body shook, all she wanted to do now was to hold him and wipe away all that was said. But it was too late. _

"_Ron I've loved you for who you are, I have from the day we first met. But I feel like this relationship is dying, I'm not only losing a fiancé here, I'm also losing my best friend. I don't want to change you Ron, so I think this is for the best."_

_He grabbed her by the arms "I don't understand what's going on here, but we can get through this."_

"_I just don't think its going to work out. We've grown apart."_

_Ron put his hands to his face "I don't believe this, what the hell does that mean?" he screamed at her _

_She grabbed his hand and placed an object in his palm._

"_Tell me this is not" he opens his palm to find a ring, the ring he had given her._

"_Why?" he managed to choke out._

"_I have to. Its over."_

"_I don't think you've given this enough thought."_

"_I've thought about this for awhile, I just didn't tell you."_

_Ron felt disgusted; he walked away from her and went back to leaning on the railing._

"_So you're leaving tomorrow," she said._

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_I'll drop by and say goodbye then."_

"_That won't be necessary," he said softy not bothering to turn to her._

"_Oh, well I guess this is goodbye then"_

"_I guess so."_

"_I'll see you around then, you know when you visit your family."_

"_Right" he answers but he had at that moment decided to never step foot in Middleton again. In fact, he wished he could have flown away right there._

"_A part of you will always be with me Ron. I will always love you"_

"_A lot of good that does me" he said on the verge of tears. "Why do I feel like crap? I didn't do anything wrong. You've probably wanted to get rid of me for a while now. Yeah I was never good enough I tried though. I tried so hard in every way imaginable."_

"_That's not true."_

"_I know what the truth is, and I don't need your reasons. Let's just stop talking before one of us says something hurtful."_

"_Ron"_

"_You know Kim, I used to think we'd be together forever and then... hey whatever I guess this is just how life is right. It's like drawing without an eraser. I think it'd be best if you leave."_

_He said nothing as she walked away; he felt an anger boiling inside him that he had never felt before. It would be years before he realized what had gone wrong, but right now, he felt as if the world had turned on him._

"_You want to see me cry is that what you want," he screamed at no one in particular venting his anger at the full moon._

"_I won't give you the satisfaction" he called out fighting back his tears "all those years, and then this" He clutched the ring in his palm and flung it with all his might "from now on, I take care of myself"._

_He watched as the ring sailed over the stream and land on its bank. He stood there letting his anger wash over him. It wasn't long before his anger was replaced by sadness and regret. Impulsively he threw himself over the railing into the stream. He paddled towards where he thought he saw the ring land. He searched the bank for hours on his hands and knees until he found it. _

XXXXX

_The next morning he stood alone on the platform of the train station. McDowell had insisted they take the scenic route to California. His train was probably going to leave any minute now._

"_Come on KP" he thought as he scanned the platform._

_Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulders. It was McDowell._

"_Let me give you some advice son if you want to live a happy life, tie it to a goal or your work, not to people or things." _

_Ron smiled at him._

"_Now come on my boy the train is leaving. You can't be late for you're new life, as the savior of Bueno Nacho"_

"_Yes sir," Ron said then he took one last look behind him, half expecting her to be there. Just like in those movies, she always dragged him too. He would wonder for years to come if he would have changed his mind if she had showed up._

_He stepped into the car and found himself surrounded by a bunch of men in suits, just laughing, joking and spending money. _

"_Alright, I can live with this."_

_Kim slid into the passenger side of her mother's car._

"_What happened?" her mother asked._

"_The train, it left five minutes ago. He's gone," she said bitterly. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Kimmie. I couldn't get you here on time." _

"_You know I half expected the train to be delayed or some miracle would happen, and he'd still be here, like in all those movies I used to drag him too. But I think this is really what he wanted maybe he needed a fresh start, a new life."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I left, I dedicated myself to Bueno Nacho and the money of course. I worked in the day, and partied at night. First couple of years I thought that my new life was great. But eventually I started to feel empty again, then out of nowhere, Kim shows up, and I realized that I hated the new Ron, and I still loved her, and so we are back together after being years apart. So I guess you can call it fate.

"Oh my god that was saddest thing I've ever heard" Brick cried on Will's shoulders.

"I wish I could have helped you guys out," said Wade as he wiped the tear from his eyes.

"Was he telling the truth Jim?" Tim sniffled.

Tim grabbed a roll of sheets that popped out of the generator, which also doubled as a lie detector.

"Yeah he was telling the truth."

Meanwhile Kim had to tell her friends who were now in tears, that she was fine and the past was in the past.

"Did you really go to the station?" Monique asked.

"Yeah I got there late, so I missed his train."

"It reminds of an episode of Agony County," cried Bonnie

Ron struggled against his restraints again "alright guy I spilled my guts, now let me out of this death trap."

"That I can do," said Jim as he pushed buttons on the generator. "Hmm"

"Hmm? I don't like the sound of that. Did you turn it off? Is it off? Tell me it's off?"

"Let's test it out. Uh when you and Kim were dating did you ever get it on in our room when we were not there.

"Of course not" The second he finished, a jolt of electricity coursed through his body.

"Oh god I knew it. Taking a phrase from your book Ron, that's sick and wrong," cried Tim

"You know what else is wrong, Tim I can't turn the generator off."

"Well pull out the wires."

"But then they'll explode."

"Wait a minute Jim; you actually rigged them to explode? I was joking about that."

"I thought you were serious."

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAT?" Ron screamed, as electricity continued to course through his body

Jim backed away as the generator began to shoot sparks across the room.

"It's going berserk, everyone hit the floor know" Will yelled as they scrambled around the room

"This is why I stay in my room," screamed Wade as he dodged a spark.

"Uh Tim you better do something quick. I don't know how long he can handle those shocks, besides Kim will be pissed."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"You're the one in advanced robotics"

"Look I only signed up for that class, because the teacher's hot."

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

Monique shook her head at the computer screen "Kim you might not have a groom for the wedding tomorrow."

Kim grabbed the laptop and shook it with both hands "those TWEEBS! They're going to kill me husband."

"Whoa Tim" Jim shivered "did you feel that dark presence?"

"Yeah we better find away to save him because if we don't. There will be something out there waiting for us, and it will kill us."

"Wait" yelled Jim "I think Wade's going to do something."

Wade dodged the sparks were rapidly emitting from the generator. He got up close, studied the complex mechanisms in the generator and decided the best course of action.

He kicked the generator. It quickly collapsed into a steaming pile of parts on the floor.

"Well we could have done that," said Tim.

"Wade you're a genius" said Brick

"Genius" cried Jim "he kicked it"

"Uh guys, Ron doesn't look so good" remarked Will "We might have to take him to hospital."

"Kim is going freak," said Tim

"So will mom" added Jim

"Well we better do something quick," Wade said as Ron's body twitched in the chair "He's unconscious."

"I'll call the ambulance."

"No wait Tim, we can take him ourselves."

"How?" Tim asked his brother.

"Ron has a Jaguar XK8."

Tim's eyes opened up wide ""Hikka-bikka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

"Man this was one helluva party," Brick yelled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bridal shower had officially been canceled as Kim paced around her house screaming into the phone.

"Mom they're taking him to the hospital, the wedding is tomorrow! What am I going to do? I told you that they shouldn't have gone to--"

"Poor Kim, looks like her dream day is going to be delayed again" said Joss

"Mom I swear I'm going to kill them!"

"Our hotel rooms are paid for the rest of the week right?" Bonnie asked.

To be continued:

* * *

So what did you think? Did I handle the breakup well? That had to be one of the hardest chapters I've ever written in my short history of writing. Hope you liked it. 


	6. Big Day

A/N Wait! as of 9/17/05 chap 5, 6, and 8 are new the rest have been updated for mistakes and timeline issues

Okay you either loved the last chapter or you hated it. This chapter is pretty much also a hit or miss. There is some melodrama(it gets a little sappy) here but it's not too much. I hope that it's a hit. (I had fun writing it anyway)

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Monique entered the Crayon Country hospital. She approached the admitting counter, where a lone orderly stood. 

"Excuse me I'm here to see a patient his name is Ronald Stoppable.

"Are you with a member of the press? We have specific instructions about the press."

"No I'm a close friend of his" Monique replied.

After signing in, she was led past the communal rooms to a small room at the end of the hallway. There she found Ron staring at the ceiling his eyes blinking.

"Some party huh"

Ron lifted his head to see, and then a smile came to his face "that's what the swat team said."

She glanced at the cast on his arm "what happened?"

"Somehow my arm got caught in a car door, while my so called friends loaded me into my Jag."

"Ouch, what about the band aid on your head?"

"Oh this old thing, that's from surviving my future brothers in law attempting to wrap my car around an oak tree. Injuries aside, the party was a hit. So how's Kim?"

"Well obviously she's bummed about the wedding being delayed."

Ron chuckled "ah my little Kimila a few more days won't kill her."

Monique sat down on a chair next to the head of the bed, and she made herself comfortable. "So what are you doing in the meantime?"

"Well I've been brushing up on the Torah. It's a Jewish thing, days before the wedding, the groom prepares to lay the foundation of his new life by trying to increase the quality and quantity of both his Torah learning and mitzvah observance to deepen his relationship to God."

"You recited that perfectly."

"I should be able to; I've been hearing it non-stop from my father. I mean, It's all in good faith but I'm getting a; the SAT's are tomorrow vibe from it all."

"Hey what's with the news vehicles parked outside."

"What can I say, I'm a celebrity. My quitting was a kind of big deal in the business world, then there's fact that my boss hired someone to kill me I few months back. I'm also marrying my childhood friend, for those who remember the Team Possible days, it adds flavor to the fascinating tale that is the life of Ron Stoppable."

"It's good to see the fame isn't going to your head."

"Monique the days, where I let things like that go to my head are over. Why would I care that someone wants to write a book about my life, I mean who really cares?"

She sighed "so Mr. Possible, why have you called my here?"

"Yes my dear, good, caring and understanding friend. Most people would be kind of bummed about their wedding being delayed"

"That would b a normal reaction yes."

"I agree, but when I was hallucinating from the pain killers I remembered something very vital. Kim in her sweet misguided ways has hinted that I was to hire the entertainment for the wedding. This also means unfortunately, that I would be picking the songs that are going to be played at the wedding."

"And the problem is?"

"The problem is that I spaced on all of that stuff."

"What!"

"Monique please, we have to keep cool heads here. If Tim and Jim didn't hospitalize me, I would in some serious trouble ok. Now getting the entertainment isn't hard but choosing the songs, now there lies a problem I'm not sure I can handle."

"So you want me to help you?"

"Monique you're a genius; that had never occurred to me. It's the perfect plan, you're Kim's friend, you're a woman, you have good taste, you helped Kim plan her last wedding, and you're a woman. Now we're firing on all cylinders Mo'."

"I'm guessing us meeting like this has to be kept from Kim."

"Monique you are just a well of wisdom." He pretended to cry, "You're such a good friend."

"Alright enough of that; now wedding songs are separated into five categories, first dance that's for you and Kim, father-daughter dance, mother-son dance, general that's for everyone, and the last dance."

"Oh sweet god. There's so much too do" Ron groaned

"Did you think of any songs yet?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he flipped through a notebook that was under his pillow, stopped on a specific page and handed the book to her.

"Here's my first list."

She peered into the page "Nuthin but a "G" Thang?"

She stared at him.

"It was that or gangster's paradise, and I think that would be out of context," he laughed.

She continued to stare

He wiped a single tear from his left eye "obviously Mo' that was a joke, lighten up" he laughed. "I sense some one needs a little work on their sense of humor, shall we go on to the next song?"

"Sex Bomb!"

"Now hold, don't knock that one until you hear it," He grabbed an Mp3 player from the side of the bed, pushed a few buttons and handed it to her.

"Listen to it first, this song is classic"

"_Sex bomb sex bomb you're a sex bomb. You can give it to me when I need to come along. Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb. And baby you can turn me on turn me on darling."_

She removed the headphones from her ears, "Ron do you plan on having any post marital relations at some point in time?"

"But..."

She shook her head

"I kind of had a feeling that song wasn't going to work out; I know the next one is a sure fire hit."

"I will always love you," she read aloud.

"It's not subtle but it'll get the job done."

She took a deep breath, let it out and looked at him. "I hate to break your body guard loving bubble, but you do realize that this song is about separation right?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"She says in the song's opening verse that she would "only be in the way" if she stuck around."

"Wow. That song is so misleading."

"Ron I'm going to let you in on a secret here. The songs played at a wedding set the tone for the evening and they symbolize a couple's love for each other. Now your sole mission when picking out a song is that it should be special to the two of you, which means a song that is special to Kim. Now the more original and relevant a song is, the more spectacular your night, and memories, will be. And I emphasize on the night."

Ron thought about how he and Kim had decided to "cool down" a few months before the wedding. "I'm very interested in the night aspect."

"I'm sure you are."

"If you spent as much time doing a little research as you do watching TV, you'd know the way to a women's heart."

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind, my young apprentice, now let's discuss the group called Air supply."

A few hours later Monique handed Ron back his notebook, with a list of songs, and when they should be played. The list of songs ranged from the diabeticaly sweet to poignantly beautiful.

"Well I guess we're done here," she said.

"Monique I don't know what I would have done without you. I'll get started on the arrangements right away."

"Well barring any more unforeseen injuries, this is actually going to happen. How do you feel?"

Ron's right eye twitched twice involuntarily "I'm fine; I really can't wait until the wedding."

"Uh huh; are there any more problems I should be aware of?"

"Problems what problems, it's smooth sailing from here on." His eye twitched again

She sighed softly; she had gotten this vibe from Ron before. It was slightly different, but it was the same feeling she got from him in high school during the moodulator incident in high school. Because of the moodulator, Kim was seriously crushing on Ron. Not knowing how to deal with the situation, Ron just flat out panicked at first. Yes, she was getting that same vibe again, confusion and fear, but this time it was mixed with something else something powerful.

"Ron, are you getting cold feet?"

"Monique! How could even begin to think that, what makes you say that? I'm cool; I'm easy like Sunday morning." His eye twitched at least five times without him noticing.

"Okay" she said as she made herself, more comfortable "I've got about two hours to kill, so you spill."

"Monique please for the last time I'm fine."

2:30 "...I mean she's already been married, you've got to assume she's walking into this with lowered expectations. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. On one hand, she has already dealt with the pressures of marriage, but I haven't had a "real" steady relationship since...well since Kim. Again is that a good or bad thing, because God help me I don't know..."

2:45 "Monique as you've probably heard my life before our reunion was shallow and meaningless. But being shallow and meaningless didn't mean it wasn't fun. If you mix shallow and meaningless with a bottle of tequila and an ostrich, you are bound to have the time of your life. Mo, have you ever blacked out for a whole weekend? That is some experience, I woke up one morning in a hotel in Vegas, and I had no idea how I got there. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas do you know why, because you don't remember what you did! The only souvenir you have is a credit card bill the size of a phone book. Can someone tell me why a visit to a Japanese massage parlor cost me two grand? I don't know why but it was probably fun. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is what if I start to miss that life. What if one Saturday afternoon, I get the urge to fly off to Brazil alone and I can't do it. And that turns me bitter and I take it out on Kim and Adrian..."

3:17 "...Monique what if she's marrying me just for my money? Now I know what you're thinking, Kim wouldn't do that. But two years ago I would have told you us getting back together was impossible. The point is who really knows? Holy crap what if I'm some kind of trophy husband, or worse a sugar daddy. Why are these thoughts even in my brain, they're insane! The ability to think is the worse thing to ever happen to mankind..."

3:42 "...Look I love Adrian but I'm not his real father, what if that complicates our relationship? What if we have other kids, you can just see how awkward this situation has the potential of being. What if he grows up and screams at me that I'm not his real father like in those T.V movies. Well I guess I'm just going to throw myself down a flight of stairs after that, because there is no way I can deal with that situation. What am I getting myself into here...?"

3:59 "...I've read reports that say there is one divorce for every two marriages in the United States. That is fifty percent Monique FIFTY PERCENT! I don't need Wade to tell me that's a high figure. Brick will tell you that those are not good odds. Our last breakup left emotional scars the size of the Grand Canyon imagine what a divorce will do. Wait a minute as a Jewish person am I even allowed to divorce. I should know that, shouldn't I? That reminds me I haven't been to temple in about five years. Oi, my mother would plotz if she found out...

"Alright Ron you've rambled on for about two hours straight now" said a disheveled Monique. "Doesn't it feel good to get all of that off your chest?

"Yes it does. It felt great."

"Good now I'll see you later," she said as she got up from her seat.

"What! Where are the words of wisdom, where's the great advice from one friend to another?"

"Oh you're going to have to work through those issues yourself.

"But I can't work these out myself. I'm terrible at dealing with high risk situations."

"Excuse me? You practically ran a multi million dollar corporation!"

"That was business; MY life wasn't at stake most of the time."

Look Ron, just ask yourself one thing, do you..."

"Yeah, I know 'do I love Kim'. The answer of course is yes but that doesn't help me get through my anxiety attacks."

"Ron that, answer alone should help you decide."

"Can you elaborate on that statement a little more?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh come on help me out here. Wait I'm having another panic attack" he grabbed his chest "I have all the symptoms, raging heartbeat, difficulty breathing, I need air, I'm not getting enough air. Oh the paralyzing terror, oh the dizziness, the lightheadedness and nausea. It's all coming back, the trembling, sweating, shaking, choking, the chest pains and hot flashes. If only I had a caring and dear friend, whose wisdom and intelligence surpassed my own? A friend who could tell me what is the right thing to do, oh if only."

"Well good luck with that. Get well soon."

"Fine! I'll work through my issues alone. But if I screw this up, it'll be on your conscience."

I'm sure everything will work out fine Ron."

It didn't take long before he realized that she was done helping him out. He lay back on his bed, when an interesting topic popped into his head. "You know Monique this is your last chance."

"Last chance for what"

"Oh nothing," he grinned from ear to ear "it's just your last chance to reveal your undying love for me. I am getting married you know" he said slyly.

"Oh that" she laughed, "oh I almost did miss my chance didn't I"

"There's no need to be embarrassed Monique, I've always noticed the way you've pined for me when we're alone. I can see it in your eyes the way you dream of another world, where we can be together.

"Oh yes Ronald every night I lay awake wising that I had met you first. Wishing for a taste of the forbidden fruit, of a love long denied."

"Monique your acting is so soap opera worthy." he laughed.

"Thank you" she bowed and they both started laughing

"Seriously though, has it ever crossed your mind?"

Me and you?"

"Hypothetically" he replied.

"I won't lie and say I never did--"

"Yeah that Stoppable charm is dangerous. It's so potent it should be illegal."

"But" she continued, "I always knew you and Kim were great for each other and I've been cheering for you guys since high school."

"Ah unrequited love" Ron teased.

"Besides I've heard about your system. To tell you the truth, you have no game."

"What! No game?" He bolted upright "I reinvented the game, and I took the game to triple overtime. The system wasn't always ethical but it never failed. Maybe you're thinking about the old days at Middleton high."

"You've NO GAME playa," she whispered to him softly and slowly before she headed for the door.

"Yeah you can mock the system now that it's retired, but many just like you fell before it. No female could resist it, and if I was that way, I'm sure no male would be able to resist it either!"

Monique chuckled mightily to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Did Kim tell you about the Jaguar and the night club? What about the soft, free form jazz and scented candles in every bedroom? Come back here, look me in the eye and say that again. Ron Stoppable has no game. Please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later

"No game, what does she know about game?"

His brain suddenly interrupted **"you've got more important things to think about."**

"It's perfectly normal to have cold feet before a wedding, now talking to myself that is not normal."

"**Why did you ask her to marry you?"**

"It was the right thing too. I mean I really wanted too at the time. Oh man my palms are starting to sweat again."

"**Do you want to call the wedding off?"**

"Yes, no... I don't know there are just so many questions in my head, doubts I'm filled with doubt" he sighed. "Maybe I can escape through the window."

"**This room is on the fourth floor!"**

"I'll live."

"**With shame"**

"It's not that hard to live with shame buddy, believe me."

"**You really want to run away?"**

"Maybe"

"**Make a decision."**

"I can't, God I used to think I was a decisive person, but now I'm not so sure."

"**HA"**

"What's so funny?"

"**You'll get it later."**

"This is fantastic I'm trading banter with my brain, those tweebs must have fried some brain cells."

Ron paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"I wish Rufus was here, at least talking with him I'd know that I wasn't crazy. I should visit him soon, I really miss him."

"**Rufus can't help you know."**

"Thank you for pointing out something I wouldn't have noticed by myself. You're a benefit to have."

"**Did you lie to Monique?"**

"Did I lie about what?"

"**About loving Kim"**

"I thought I did love her, but if I do then why am I so anxious about this. I'm freaked out of my mind. I mean... I want her I need her…. Hey, that reminds me of a song.

"**That was a good song."**

"Yeah the eighties were definitely the greatest musical decade."

"**Actually that song came out in the seventies."**

"I don't know what's scarier the fact that you know something I don't or the fact that you corrected me."

"**That is kind of weird isn't it?"**

"Yes, yes it is!"

"**Do you feel weird around Kim and Adrian?"**

"I" he thought about the question for a moment "being around KP is so natural, I feel like a finished puzzle, if you can make any sense out of that. And when we're doing stuff with Ad it actually feels like we're already a family."

"**So what are you really scared of?**

"Screwing it all up" Ron said to himself softly, and then he heard his cell phone ring.

Ron reached over to the hospital nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Is this Ronald Stoppable?"

"Yes, is this Ryan?"

"Yeah it's me, I got this number from your maid is that ok?"

"That's fine, so how's it going?"

"I'm fine; things are actually looking up since well you know"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Actually I called to say congratulations, on the wedding. I would have called sooner but..."

"No, its cool the wedding has actually been delayed for a couple of days, I'm talking to you from the hospital."

"Wow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing huge really. But The delay has actually given me some extra jitters."

"I know what's that's like" Ryan chuckled.

There was another moment of silence.

She's a special lady" Ryan remarked, "She deserves to be treated right."

Ron didn't know how to reply.

"I just wanted to..." Ron could hear the strain in Ryan's voice, "good luck man, really I wish the best for both of you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me. You know Adrian's birthday is coming up. I'd appreciate it if you'd be there."

"Yeah I'd really like that, I'll be there."

"Good."

"Again congratulations, say hello to Kim for me."

"Take care." Ron said before he shut off the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limousine crawled through the congested streets.

Ron lurched forward in his seat "man typical that this comes to a complete stop on my wedding day."

He looked up at Wade who sat across from him "you look nervous man."

"No I'm fine, but being the best man you know is a big responsibility."

Ron grinned at his friend "Wade don't worry about it, Kim has assured me that you are the right man for the job."

"Thanks although I know that if Rufus was here he'd be the---"

Ron cut him off "Wade that's not important right now, the important thing is that you're the best man."

"You're right," Wade said, as he attempted to calm himself down. "I miss him too Ron" he said a moment later.

"Yeah" was Ron's only reply as he stared through the window.

"You think we'll be ok Wade. I mean me and KP."

"I'd bet all of my computer equipment on it."

"Thanks" suddenly the limo came to a complete stop. "Finally we're here; how's the suit."

"The suit's fine."

"Alright deep breath, big day… big day….big day…big day… big day…"

"Monique told me you were getting cold feet."

"Ah Monique, or as the natives call her, doe with mouth like canyon."

"So how did you get it over?"

"'Simple my friend" he said as he straightened out his tux "I just asked myself one question if I was about to die and I had one phone call to make, who would I call."

"So what was the answer?"

"Who else, my doctor of course" he laughed.

"I should have known you'd have nothing meaningful to say."

"Seriously though I---"

"I know Ron, I know," he laughed said as they exited the limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The minute Ron stepped out of the limo; he was mobbed by flashlights and microphones.

"Ah the press, you have to admire their vulture like ability to swarm on prey," he whispered to Wade.

"Mr. Stoppable, experts say that Mr. Dowell may face up to twenty years in prison for plotting to have you killed. Do you have any comments?" A reporter from USA today screamed at him.

"Mr. McDowell was a mentor to me, but trying to kill your protégée can put a strain on any relationship. It's a shame really."

Next up was a reporter from Business world weekly; "Mr. Stoppable; sources say that Bueno Nacho have offered you McDowell's job as CEO will you accept it."

"As of now I haven't even consider it, Bueno Nacho can survive without me."

"Will you be selling back your stock in the company then?"

"I'm not stupid; I'm keeping those to remember the good times."

"Mr. Stoppable do you any comments on your ex fiancée's claim that this wedding is a front to cover up you're homosexual tendencies."

"I see Shelia's taking the mature route; trust me folks if I played for that team; I'd be the first one to know."

After several more minutes of fielding questions, Ron eventually made his way past the press, and into the synagogue.

"Oh Wade I guess Kim was right we should have had a private wedding."

"Oh please nothing is going to please you more then seeing you're wedding photos in the local paper."

Ron smiled at his friend "you can see right through me can't you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the synagogue, Kim paced around her dressing room.

"Girl if you don't sit down, you're going to make me dizzy," said Monique.

"What's that loud banging noise?" Kim asked as she continued to move about.

"That would probably be the sound of your heart beating."

"I need some water"

"What you need is a tranquilizer dart in the neck, what has you so freaked?"

"Monique you don't see it, this is huge… this is."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's wedding day."

"Yes that's what it is" she squealed. "I know I've been through this before, but this just feels a little a different you know. It's, it's—"

"It's about time that's what is, you've got nothing to worry about, that dress is fabulous, you love Ron, he loves you what's the problem?"

"I'm just so nervous, is this really happening it feels like a dream."

"A dream come true I hope" her mother remarked as she entered the room, "Oh Kimmie you look so beautiful."

Kim ran into her mother's arms "It's so good to see you so happy baby."

"Well Kim it's just about time," Monique, pointed out.

"I'm ready," said Kim after she took a deep breath "This is actually happening."

"Kim, trust me this was destined to happen from the beginning. There were just a few bumps along the way."

"Thank you Monique. You're the best bridesmaid a girl could have" Kim replied as she started towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Possible waited behind the door, his eyes lit up the moment he saw his daughter. He holds out his arm and she slides her arm into his.

"You look more and more like your mother everyday."

"Thanks dad. Did you get to talk to Ron?"

"Yes, I told him if he made my daughter unhappy he'd be he first man to orbit the sun."

"Dad" she cried as she hit him playfully. "What did I say about the threats?"

"What" he teased, "It's a Possible tradition to threaten the groom. This is exactly what he said to me word for word, "I think Kim's the greatest person I've ever met and I ever will meet. Moreover, I can't wait to marry her, and one day to have children, and grand children. I love your daughter. That is never going to change. So I'm here to stay."

"That's exactly what he told you?"

"Yeah but his voice was a little higher in pitch then usual; and his face turned really pale. I was a little worried he was going to faint."

"Dad you probably scared him half to death.

"Yeah I probably did," he laughed, "things were always entertaining with him around."

"I'm glad you still like him dad."

Mr. Possible escorted his daughter into a large room, where she got the shock of her life.

"It looks like half of Middleton is in here" she father remarked.

She shot a look at Ron who was standing under the chuppah. He smiled at her and shrugged as if he knew exactly what was on her mind. James Possible gave his daughter's hand a light squeeze before she tookher place next to Ron under the chuppah.

"You look beautiful KP," he told her.

"Ron everything here is perfect, but did you have to invite everyone we've ever met to the wedding?" she whispered.

"Well everyone who hasn't tried to kill us."

"Then what's Gil doing here?"

A surprised look came over Ron's face "I thought you invited him!"

Their shock subdued when the rabbi started the ceremony.

Wade handed Ron a ring and he slid it on Kim's finger. The next segment of the wedding is the kiddushin.

"Behold you are sanctified to me with this ring, according to the Law of Moses and Israel." Ron closed his eyes then he continued, "I thank God for bringing you into my life...for making this day possible. Do you remember this ring? I tried to give it to you before but you refused it. But I don't want there to be any symbols of bad times between us. This should remind us of how good we are together...How right it is between us. I've come to realize that some people never find it. But, we...well; we got a chance to have it twice in a lifetime. And knowing what it's like to be without you, for --actually, for ninety-six months, six weeks, and three days, just makes this even more special. I'm… no, we are more than lucky. We've been twice blessed."

"I think I'm going to cry," she said.

"You're supposed to cry KP."

The rabbi tapped him on the shoulder "you know the vows are normally just a few sentences."

"Never be normal," she said quickly as she wiped her tears "that's his motto."

She grabbed him by the hand and began her vows. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of loving a man who was brave and strong and true; and a romantic wedding surrounded by the people I love most. That was a secret dream, but you have made it come true. I never dreamed of having someone to share my soul with, I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed that someone could hear me without words. I've always felt like we've known each other, since before we were born...I think we were always supposed to be together. I know I'll love you in this life, and in the next and in the next, there will always be a part of you with me."

She brought her hand to his face letting her fingers trace his cheeks. "Finally" she said softly before he yanked her against him and imprisoned her mouth.

"Um I'm not sure but I don't think they're supposed to be kissing now," Monique whispered to Tara.

Tired of waiting for their embrace to end the Rabbi went on with the ceremony with a speech about the couple and finally he blessed them as they begin their new life together.

Monique forcefully ended their kiss, when the crowd became impatient after waiting a good three minutes.

Following tradition, the ceremony ended with Ron breaking a glass under his foot.

p>"Something tells me that will be the last time I'll ever be able to put my foot down on something" he joked. 

"I heard that."

"We've come along way from Pre K Kim," he said with the biggest grin he ever had in his life.

"And we've got a longer way to go."

"Wow this is so weird."

"What is it?"

"Technically I can't call you KP anymore. KS just doesn't roll of the tongue."

"How about KPS," she suggested.

"I'll have to think of something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fighting through a mob of guests, they eventually found themselves at the reception.

Kim took Ron's arm and walked him to the center of the room, for their first dance as husband and wife. The audience pulled back into a circle to give them room.

"Is that Dexter from the O Boyz?" Kim said in surprise as a figure and his band took the stage.

"Yep, but since the O Boyz broke up he's Dex Brooks. His country album is about to drop soon. I had to invest in it to get him to sing tonight."

As the lights, dimmed Dexter and his band began their song. They began to dance; body to body, he took her on a long sensually slow circle.

"_Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take, baby when you touch me. I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you."_

"Ron this so beautiful" she said as they glided across the floor.

"Nothing but the best, for the best" he said to her.

_Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you."_

"Ron really went all out," said Wade "No one's ever going to forget wedding."

"And it's about to get even more memorable" said Monique as she closed her cell phone "I just got the call."

"He's here? Then the operation was a success."

"A complete success; spread the word Wade."

The crowd applauded as Dexter left the stage." How about one more dance" Ron asked.

"How can I resist" she said her eyes on the stage. "Is that Britina, does she have an album coming out too?"

"Nope" Ron said nonchalantly.

She glared at him.

"You look so cute when you're jealous. For once nothing happened; she just wanted to help us out."

"_Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes around the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes. Sometimes it's all a big surprise, 'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish. You'd tell me this was love It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned, but somehow it's enough. But now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought, a chance had passed. You go and save the best for last." _

As they danced Kim spotted Monique giving her hand signals, her face lit up instantly.

"Ron do you think you can love me any more then you do right now?" She said to him

"I don't even know if that's possible."

"We'll see" she smiled knowingly.

"_All of the nights you came to me.'Cause some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through, I wondered what was wrong with you. 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else, and share your dreams with me.  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, Is the one thing you can't see." _

The music stopped abruptly, Ron looked around only to find that he was the only one confused in the room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't think everyone of our friends has congratulated us yet."

"Who's left?"

"You've forgotten already; we used to be a team."

"Ron!" someone squealed from the crowd.

Ron closed his eyes "it can't be the doctors told me he couldn't move anymore, he couldn't survive anymore without the iron lung."

"Oh you'd be surprised how advanced, technology is these days. Miracles can happen especially when you have a mother who's a brain surgeon and a father who's a rocket scientist."

"You can't be serious?"

"You're not the only one with connections, turn around."

He slowly turned, and saw a small pink blur rushing at him.

"Rufus!"

"Ron!" Rufus squealed as he jumped into Ron's arms.

Everyone in the room immediately stated clapping

"Oh buddy is that really you," he cried as he embraced the mole rat. "Are you really walking and moving?"

"Yep" replied Rufus

"Rufus I'm sorry I didn't visit you often, I still blamed myself for what happened to you."

Rufus sobbed and blew his nose "s'okay" he said finally.

"Yeah it's okay now Rufus, we're best buds again. Are you hungry, what do you want, just name it."

"Cheese!"

"Yes, cheese the caterers; they've got plenty of cheese. Go run, eat, dance."

Rufus left Ron and headed for the buffet tables.

Britina resumed her song as Ron stood there watching Rufus dive into a pile of food. Kim walked over to him and saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"It's okay Ron; Rufus is back now he's fine."

"It's not that" he said as he turned to her. "Kim, I... I" He was to chocked up to keep going.

"_But now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought, a chance had passed. You go and save the best for last."_

"What's wrong Ron?"

"I'm sorry for everything," he said as the tears streamed down his face. "I had...cold feet... I doubted... the way we broke up I'm so--"

"_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."_

"Shh" she said putting a finger on his lips "remember the beautiful thing about the past is that it's the past."

He hugged her with frantic desperation. He held her and knew he would never let go.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," cried Mr. Barkin on a very uncomfortable Wil Du's shoulder.

"Team Possible together again at last, sometimes it pays to leave your room," sighed Wade.

" Agony County has nothing on this," cried Bonnie.

"You know ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath," said Gil as he winked at Monique.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"So sweet thang, should I call you in the morning or nudge you?"

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June; sometimes the sun goes around the moon.  
Just when I thought a chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. You went and saved the best for last._

"I wished I had the words to express how I'm really feeling right now. I should have taken that poetry class, our freshman year. I can't think of anything cheesy to say." Ron said as he kept her in the embrace."

"It's ok; I can see everything in your eyes."

"Oh" he scoffed "do you have to best at everything? That was some serious cheese. However, what can I say, I like cheese. Kim I promise I'll give you the world if that'll make you happy."

"I don't want anything from you, well maybe a foot a message every once in awhile."

"Can do"

"And if it's not too much trouble, I think Adrian might like a little brother or sister."

"Ah you want children, how many?"

"I think one at a time will be just fine."

Ron pretended to think it over, "I think I might be able to handle that workload. I've got plenty of time on my hands."

* * *

A/N The extra segment below was going to be part of the story originally but I thought the chapter was running excessively long. Therefore, I decided to cut this part out, but then after finishing up, I thought maybe someone would still like it (I thought it was funny when I wrote it). So take it as you want an extension of the chapter or whatever, I know one thing, if you didn't like the chapter so far this is not going to change your mind. 

Bonus segment

After a few hours of celebrating, the party began to wind down.

"Today is officially the best day of my life." Ron said as he tossed a grape into Rufus's open mouth, as they sat down together at the head table.

"Too bad it has to end," she said to him.

"Well we'll just have to end this party right," he said.

Ron got up and removed his tuxedo "Kim we're married now and Rufus is back, everything is as it should be. But one question has yet to be answered.

He snapped a finger and all the guests moved away from the dance floor. A disco ball came down from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"Do you remember our first date a few months ago Kim? Well in front of all our friends and family one vital question will be answered."

"What question?" She asked.

Suddenly the DJ's voice blasted loudly through the speakers. "**Welcome ladies and gentleman."** The DJ was wearing what seemed to be a costume from a retro seventies party.

"Is he wearing a fake afro?" She asked.

"**For the last segment tonight we have a colossal battle. Who is the true dancing fiend, is it the one with eight years of cheer experience, or will it be the laid back improv stylings of the mystical dancing master?"**

"Mystical dancing master? Are you serious?" Kim laughed

"I've never been more serious in my life. It's time you realized that I'm the Bon diggety dancer."

"**Strap yourselves in folks, because it's going be a wild ride arrrwwwoooooooooooo!"**

"Ron you…. no please" Kim said as the music started, a funky seventies beat.

"_Um-hm-hm... aah ah ah...Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, can't stay alive.  
Without your love, oh baby, don't leave me this way, no. I can't exist, I'll surely miss your tender kiss. Don't leave me this way."_

"What's the matter you scared?" he teased as he moon walked to the center of the dance floor "Don't worry I'll show you how it's really done."

"_Aaah baaabaaay, my heart is full of love and desire for you. Now come on down and do what you gotta do."_

"**Oh baby it's on now, the mystical dancing master is on fire." **

"Whoa Ron's really how do you say 'busting a move" said Wil

"Actually those are really basic maneuvers. He linked the space robot with the California Hustle that and followed that up with a spin into a Bermuda split. An impressive combination but it is not that difficult. I'm surprised he's that good; the dancing you kids do these days looks more like back spasms," said Mr. Barkin.

"You dance!" Will said.

"Three years tap, two years ballet, and a year of interpretive dance, why?"

"What's the matter Kim, can't handle the heat. All you have to say is that I'm **The **Bon diggety dancer and I'll stop."

"I can't dance with this dress."

"Excuses, excuses, fine just yell out my name, I'm sure you remember how to do that" he grinned.

"Alright it's on now," she said

"Bring it"

"It's been brought," she said as she ran onto the dance floor.

"**Uh oh here comes the little lady, now we have ourselves a face off folks."**

"_You started this fire down in my soul, now can't you see it's burning out of control. Come on satisfy the need in me, only your good loving' can set me free... Don't, don't you leave me this way, no. Don't you understand I'm at your command? Oh baby please, please don't leave me this way."_

"**Oh no the little lady is bringing the heat, I can't take it, the crowd can't take it. Its pandemonium, it is crazy, it's world war three on the dance floor. Arrrrrwwwooooooooooo!"**

"I'm sorry Kim but you should just quit now. It's getting a little embarrassing out here," he wheezed.

"Oh what's the matter Ron are you getting tired."

"Kim you of all people should know that I've got the stamina to go all night long."

"All night long huh, I assume you're talking about watching TV."

_Aah baaabaay, my heart is full of love and desire for you. Now come on down and do what you gotta do. _

_You started this fire down in my soul, now can't you see it's burning out of control. Come on satisfy the need in me _

"**I don't know about you folks, but I can't take it. They are face to face; they're matching each other move for move. They're so in sync that's it's like watching a mirror, he zigs, she zigs, she zags, he zags; they're zigging and zagging so much I can't pick a winner. It can't get any crazier, unless everyone hits the dance floor. Arrrrwwwwwoooooooooooo**

With that signal, everyone hit the dance floor at the same time, until a winner could be officially announced.

The winner; Rufus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Ron stepped out onto the veranda of the hotel, he and Kim would be spending their honeymoon week in the Caribbean; he breathed in the salty sea air and watched the sun set in the horizon. He took a sip from a can of soda and sighed.

Suddenly his cell phone rang; he quickly removed it from his pocket.

Ron recognized the voice on the voice on the other line "hey Will is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, how's the honeymoon going."

"It's going just fine."

"Tell Kimberly hello."

"Kim" Ron screamed from the veranda, "Will says hello."

"So what exactly do you want, Will?"

"I was thinking about courting your friend Monique. She's single right."

"Yes she is but I'm afraid, you've got some competition."

"What, who?"

"Well there's Felix, then Wade, Brick, Prince Wally, and surprisingly Gil."

"Are you serious, how does it look?"

"Well Felix is currently trying to get tickets to the GWA, and I here her father is a Broncos fan so Brick has some leverage there too."

"Ronald I need your help, please help me."

"I don't know. What did you get us as a wedding gift?"

"Um a toaster."

"Ooh sorry that's not going work."

"But you're already wealthy, what more do you need?

"That's not the answer I'm looking for Will."

"Fine I'll get you something else but I need some help."

"Alright hold on; Kim!" he screamed, "What's the name of the musical Monique wants to see."

"The Directors" she yelled back.

"My sources tell me she really wants to see The Directors."

"The Directors, check" said Will excitedly.

"Kim what are Monique's favorite flowers and candy."

"White roses and Swedish fish."

"Did you get that?"

"White roses and Swedish fish, check"

"Kim!" Ron stopped short as Kim walked out to the veranda, wearing only the sheer mesh teddy Dr. Director had given her as a wedding gift.

The soda can, exploded from the pressure applied by his right hand.

"It's a good thing you were holding the cell with your left hand," Kim said.

"Blarb" was all Ron managed to blurt out.

"I'm going to be waiting inside" she said seductively.

"Mhmhmhf" he replied as he watched her leave. "Will I'm going have to go."

"What wait, I need more information."

"Sorry dude, but I've got a family to start working on."

"Come on you've got at least another fourteen years to work on that man, I haven't had a date in five years."

"Ron!"

"RON!"

* * *

The wedding songs are Amazed by LoneStar, Saved the best for last by Vanessa Williams and the classic one hit wonder by Thelma Hurst Don't leave me this way, and the wedding were a compilation of real wedding vows(with a touch of flair) anyway. The chuppah is a decorated piece of cloth held aloft as a symbolic home for the new couple Read and Review 


	7. untitled

Stop! Although it is slightly updated you may have already read this chapter, it was formally chapter three. But I had to move it to fix the timeline problems. If this is your first time here enjoy the story if not skip on to the next chappie.

* * *

Ron awoke with a jolt, his brain racked with pain. He grabbed his head trying to contain the pounding. As if the pounding in his brain wasn't enough his chest felt as if it was on fire. He clutched the area around his heart, attempting to quell the fire in his chest. He couldn't put his hand on it, but he felt different. In fact he knew he was different. Suddenly a vast coldness began to creep up through his ankles.

"What happened to me?"

Ron searched his brain for the answers. Certain memories flooded back into his brain. He remembered a building, yes a building with hostages. He and Kim were at some office party. Then some crazy costumed freak crashed the party using some kind of magic scepter.

"Illusie, that's what he called himself."

Ron recalled that was the exact same moment he and Kim had decided to stop the guy. There was some piece of information that he was forgetting. It was something important.

"The guy, he said something about the scepter creating illusions, no that's not it. There was something else. He had planted something in the building, bombs. Yeah bombs, he said he planted bombs throughout the building."

Ron sprang to his feet in a panicked state, it was then he noticed the timer on the wall. It resembled a digital clock. Strangely the rest of the room was in complete darkness, but he could see the timer as bright as day. As if it was waiting for him to see it, the timer began to count down from six minutes. He knew he had to escape somehow; but where was he? And where was Kim? Did she get captured? All these questions raced through his mind, as the coldness crept into kneecaps.

"Many of those questions no longer concern you" a deep voice bellowed from within the darkness.

"Illusie, is that you, where is Kim?" He called out.

"My name also does not concern you, but I can show you where to find all the answers."

Abruptly a dim and promising glow appeared in the farthest reaches of the darkness. Intuitively, he knew that the light would save him from his pain. It seemed to magnetize him like a beacon in a sea of darkness; he had to direct himself to it. Cautiously he placed his hand out and let the light wash over it. A feeling of peace, comfort, and love enveloped him. There were no words to describe just how he felt. As he prepared to step into the light, a sharp shriek filled the air.

"_Ron" _

He recognized the voice immediately.

"Kim," he said to himself and retreated from the light.

By the sound of her voice, she seemed to be in distress. "Illusie must have captured her."

Ron backed further away from the light, he didn't know what was on the other side, but Kim wasn't there. It wasn't where he belonged. He tumbled through the darkness into a strange void of unfamiliar space. Sharp, stabbing nameless voices, without form, seemed to chase him in the blackness. It was as if he was spinning, confused, frightened and utterly alone. Strangely enough, the bright light was following him. He ran until he collided with a wall in the darkness. He turned to see the light increasing in magnitude.

"I must be under Illusie's spell."

_Ron _

Kim's voice came through the darkness once again, this time it sounded distant.

"She's on the other side of this wall," he thought.

He began to beat himself against the wall, to his surprise it began to give way.

"I'm coming Kim"

Using all of his strength, he broke through wall, and scrambled to his feet. He found himself at the mouth of a river. A river of complete darkness, the water looked more like crude oil.

_Ron I need you_

The voice sounded even more distant, but he could tell she was on the verge of tears. He looked up at the ceiling, to see that there was a timer in this room to, and it had just gone down past five minutes.

"Don't worry Kim I'm coming," he said as he dove into the water.

The water was choppier than he expected and the current moved as if it had a mind of its own. Pushing Ron towards the direction, he came from.

As Ron struggled against the current, the deep voice returned, "Why do you continue to fight me?"

"Get out of my head Illusie" he cried.

"Do your muscles not ache against the constant struggling? Do your limbs not ache? Relax and I can show you the true meaning of life."

Ron ignoring the words continued to work against the current. Slowly but surely he was making his way through the dark water. Blindly following where he thought, her voice was coming from. Around a minute later he came to the riverbank, he crawled quickly to the shore, and collapsed. He rolled onto his back, gasping for air. For some reason he could feel fluid in his lungs.

"That can't be normal," he said to himself fighting the fire in his brain. He opened his eyes to see the light illuminating the river.

"What the hell is with that light?" He wondered as he turned to run.

Ron moved through the fog. His footsteps were silent as he approached a door, the damp air pressing around his shadowy form. Another timer was attached to the door; he was now down to less then four minutes. He pushed through the door, and exited into a staircase.

"I knew it I'm still in the building" he looked down to see that his clothes were completely dry.

"Just an illusion" he said to himself "it's a good thing too, because this tux cost me an arm and a leg."

He rubbed his leg as the coldness reached his thigh; he massaged it for a few minutes before climbing. He only went up one floor before he came to another door, the only path he could find. He entered a hallway filled with dark, moss-covered doors, muted and hazy in the stillness, giving the place a gloomy air.

"This place just screams happiness"

As he moved along the rows of doors, a movement caught his attention. A figure slunk through the fog, and approached. A semi transparent old man, carrying an old book, stood staring at Ron. To him the old man appeared to be a hologram, or something familiar.

"What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly."

"Ok grandpa or should I say Illusie. I'm not even going to pretend to know what the hell you're talking about. Just tell me where Kim is"

"I fear that no longer concerns you."

Ron began to feel his rage building, as he watched another timer continue to count down, "look time is running out, where is she?"

The old man remained silent.

Ron charged at the old man, and threw a right hook. The blow passed right threw the old man, sending Ron sprawling to the floor.

"From an endless dream we have come. In an endless dream we are living. To an endless dream we shall return", said the old man.

"Right sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree. Is that the next line?" Ron replied from the ground, as he spit dirt from his mouth. The timer was down to two minutes and thirty seconds.

He picked himself off the floor; it was getting harder and harder to breathe. His body felt sluggish.

"I know she's behind one of these doors, I can feel it", he managed to blurt out. It was becoming difficult to talk.

He stumbled to the first door he could find, opened it and stepped through. He stood in shock to discover the doorway led to his parent's house. But the furniture and the decorations, they were different, but he could tell it was the house.

"_Come on Ronnie."_

"_That voice, its mom's" Ron watched as his mother entered the room. It was his mother all right, but much younger and vibrant._

"_That's my boy," she cooed._

"_Mom what's going on---" Ron stopped when his mom reaches her hands out, and a small baby with small strands of blond hair, made his way towards his mother._

"_Ooh my big boy is walking."_

Silently he backed away from the scene, and he was mysteriously returned to the hallway. He turned to the old man who continued to remain silent. Ron pushed through another door, only to be transported again. This time he stood in the middle of the street, before his house. He stood in place watching a new scene unfold.

"_Dad I don't want to go" Ron whined._

"D_on't worry son, you'll love Camp Wannaweep. Now relax the bus will be here to pick you up soon." _

"_Dad, are you getting rid of me so you and mom can have adult relations?"_

"_What? Where did you pick up such language?"_

"_Come on dad I want to stay here and play with Kim."_

"_No son, I'm sure she'll be waiting for you when you get back."_

"Alright" yelled Ron as he returned to the hallway. "What the hell is this?"

"Many would give anything to relive these memories."

Ron examined the old man "Where did you get these images? Are you probing my brain?"

"I have no need to probe as you say. I know everything about you, Ronald Stoppable, age 29, Virgo, currently married to a Kim Possible; he likes long walks on the beach and Meryl Streep movies."

"Enough with the banter, are you going to tell me where you're keeping her?"

"I have already told you--"

"That's it I've had enough of you. She's behind one of these doors, I know it"

In a huff he turned away from the old man, and continued to move down the hallway, searching for any clues he could use.

"She's got to be behind one of these doors. Come on KP give me a sign", he said as he pushed himself into another random door.

He stepped onto the beach, as a cool tropical wind, wafted from the ocean.

"San Medro" he whispered to himself.

He hid himself and watched as he and Kim appeared from, the thick jungle. Their clothes were torn and raggy, the result of once again saving world just hours before.

"_Well Kim, we're officially stranded"_

"_It's alright Ron I'm sure someone will come for us eventually."_

"_Yeah I hope so" he replied. "Well go ahead, I'm waiting."_

"_For what?"_

"_The lecture, the "you shouldn't have pressed the button, after I told you not to press the button, which inadvertently causes us to be stranded on an island" lecture._

_Oh Ron you don't need me to remind you of your shortcomings. I would've thought they'd be obvious by now."_

"_Ah, real funny."_

"_Well Ron, just to put your mind at ease, its ok. As long as we're alive it's ok"_

"_How Zen of you KP."_

"_Besides Ron, this island is gorgeous. The night sky isn't this beautiful over Middleton."_

"_So I did good?"_

"_You did good." She turned to him with a mischievous smile, "you know Ron we're alone on this island."_

"_Yeah we've already gone through this. We're alone, completely isolated from any signs of human...oh ohh."_

"Well this is where I exit, something about watching myself get it on, seems sick and wrong".

Ron tumbled through the door and crashed to the floor, his legs felt numb. His body acted as if he was losing blood, but he didn't have a cut on him.

"I expected you to see that vision to the end," the old man announced as he stood over Ron.

"I got jealous."

"Are you ready to stop fighting me now, or since there is some time remaining, shall you experience more?"

"Screw the visions; I'm not interested in the past. Where is Kim?"

"You of all people should know that she can help herself. Are you that egotistical to believe that she needs you with her at all times? She can, and will, move on without you."

Ron grimaced from the pain "what do want from me?"

"I'm here to help you, you're in pain right."

"Unbearable."

"I can remove you from the pain". Ron could see the bright light beginning to illuminate the hallway it was coming. "Do you want to escape this pain?"

"Yes."

"And there is more, you have guilt. Minor infractions compared to most, but they've caused you so much pain. Years ago you stole a single piece of candy from a store, and five dollars from your mother's purse."

"That was so long ago."

"Ah yes but you may not know it, but it still weighs heavily in your heart. Just like in the case of your recent bedroom antics, many young women have had their hearts spurned by you. Especially one you hold dearly in your heart, you've hurt her before."

He re-lived those moments and felt not only what he had done but also the hurt he had caused; things he had never imagined would have caused such pain.

"These are the moments that have burdened your heart for all of these years."

"I'm sorry," Ron cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I can relieve you of this emotional pain, shall I?"

"Yes."

The light began to blind Ron's eyes, he became directed to other events which gave joy to others, and although he felt unworthy it seemed the balance was in his favor.

"I've a guest for you Stoppable". A figure stepped through the light.

Ron strained his eyes to see an approaching figure, "grandpa"

It was his grandfather, he looked younger than he remembered and was without the hairy mole on his chin, but undoubtedly his grandfather.

"Hey Ronnie, how's it going?"

"I've been better grandpa, how are you?"

"Hey I'm great, I spend most of the time cruising for chicks; don't tell your grandma though. Technically as of now I'm single."

Ron laughed.

"Ronnie I was always wanted to say, I'm sorry for uh you know... a week before your eighteenth birthday. I was planning on taking you fishing, family tradition you know."

"You can still do so" interrupted the old man "Ronald what is your answer, shall I arrange your meeting?"

_Ron, don't leave me._

"That voice" Ron quickly pinpointed where it came from, a door adjacent of the old man.

"Its no big grandpa, don't take this the wrong way, I'm really happy to see you, but I've got somewhere to be" he swiftly got to his feet and barreled through the door.

"Hey KP I'm here, are you ok?"

He searched the room but it was completely empty, nothing but a cars and motorcycles on display.

"A showroom? Right a showroom; this is where it all began. This is where the party was held. But where is everyone?"

Ron surveyed the room. He stopped when he stared at the sky bridge; the sky bridge connected two building together. This signal bridge brought two buildings, directly parallel to each other, together. But now it was severed as if it had blown to pieces, there was no longer any access to the other building.

"Kim, she's on the other side."

"Yes she is" replied the old man, from behind.

Ron turned to him "why do I know that?"

"Team Possible even after years of inactivity, had defeated the villain Illusie; they had managed to disable all of the bombs in the building, but as a safety precaution they escorted the party goers across the sky bridge. You Ronald Stoppable being the gentleman that you are, returned alone to this building, apparently to drag Illusie's unconscious body across the bridge. Unfortunately--"

"There was one more bomb".

"Yes as you carried, Illusie's body toward the skybrdge, he activated the bomb, although you weren't on it, the shock wave not only gave you a serious injury, but it sent you crashing into that wall.

The old man pointed to a crater on the wall. Ron dropped to ground, and pressed his hands over his face.

"So I'm"

"Hanging by a thread."

"So you are"

"The one appointment we all must keep, and for which no time is set"

"Ah the Riddler."

"You were always a peculiar fellow Stoppable"

"This is sad enough to be the first track on an album by The Cure. Ron sighed," one question though, why all these games, why didn't you just take me"?

"You see the timer on the wall."

Ron had forgotten about the timer. It was down to fifty seconds.

"As I've stated you are hanging on by the thinnest of threads. If that timer hits zero an explosion will occur, this building will come down. And if you're still here, you'll be trapped between life and death, surrounded by nothing but darkness, no awareness of the outside world. It'll be just you, your suffering, and your memories. This is in my opinion a fate worse then death. Follow me and embrace the light, and you can avoid such a fate."

"What about Kim?"

"She'll be fine, believe me. Hurry your decision must be made soon."

Ron ruffled his hair and said nothing.

"If your concern is for the girl, think about it this way. Do you want her to see you in such a state, forcing her too make a decision she shouldn't have too make?"

"That's not it, there's something else. It's been bugging me forever, rattling around in my brain. Something I've got to remember" said Ron in deep thought.

"There is no time."

"Shut up" he screamed "let me remember."

Seemingly random memories flooded into Ron's mind. One of which was two weeks ago.

"_Hey Kim I'm home" said Ron._

_She ran up quickly to him and grabbed the grocery bag from his hands._

"_Where's my pickle?"_

"_What?"_

"_You forgot to buy my pickle."_

"_Um Kim I'm sorry but, I think you should be happy , that I was willing to leave the house at one in the morning to get you some ice cream._

"_Oh yeah thank you for nothing, you are such an idiot. How could you forget the damn pickle?"_

"Kim_, you've been a little moody lately"_

_He stared at her as tears formed in her eyes "I'm sorry Ron, I love you so much."_

"_Um Ok"_

"No way" Ron said to himself, as another memory came.

_Ron walked into the bathroom, as Kim stood over the toilet._

"_Kim, you've been throwing up all day, maybe me and Adrian shouldn't go to the park._

_Kim threw up again into the bowl, "no you guys go on ahead; it's probably just food poisoning."_

"_Ok, we'll see you later."_

"Don't tell me"

"_This party's a snore fest" she said._

"_Not to mention a sausage fest, I mean you're the hottest girl here."_

"_Ron I'll take that as I compliment, I think."_

"_Take it as whatever you want", he grinned._

"_How about we blow this party, I've got to tell you something important, anyway."_

"_Is it about how good I look in my tux?"_

"_No this is good news. Ron I--."_

_Suddenly an explosion rocked through the showroom._

"_Citizens of Middleton, bow down to Illusie"_

It would have been better, if you hadn't come to this conclusion. It will just make your transition more difficult," said the old man solemnly

Ron rose to his feet, a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing, Stoppable."

"I've just got to get to the other side," he said as he approached a motorcycle.

"What? You must not fear me, I'm not the greatest of evils; it is worse to wish for my appointment, and have me not come. You have only two options, and only one can lead to peace. If this building explodes, you will regret it. Embrace the light."

Ron placed himself on the bike, and positioned it towards the sky bridge. "I've got another option."

15

14

13

"You are being very foolish."

"Let me ask you something, beyond that light, does it have what I want."

"No, but it has what you need. It has what you've earned."

"That's good to know, but I'm a selfish man. Does it have what I want?"

12

11

10

"No, but of course in due time."

"In due time she'll probably remarry again, and that meeting will be a tad awkweird don't you think?"

9

8

7

"What are you planning?"

"If I time it right, the explosion should propel me towards the other building. I think I read something like that somewhere in high school. I guess reading is fundamental. I hope this works she's always mad, when I spend too much time away."

"It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, for Kim Possible's husband."

6

5

Ron accelerated the motorcycle, towards the sky bridge. He blurred past the old man without blinking.

"Ron Stoppable, a very interesting fellow."

As the bike reached the end of the platform, the building exploded. The explosion pushed Ron forward like a rocket. He flew through the air, at break neck speed towards the other building. Crash landing on the other side of the bridge, he was thrown clear from the bike, as his body was flung towards the nearest wall. He braced himself for the tremendous impact.

He awoke screaming into the oxygen mask which the paramedics had put on his face. The pain had increased ten fold.

"We've got a heart beat" the doctor called out.

Ron thrashed about disoriented, forcing the doctors to sedate him. He began to feel drowsy as many people scurried, around him.

"Your one lucky son of gun, a few seconds pass the deadline and you would have been a vegetable."

"Lucky" Ron whispered as he went under.

He opened his eyes in what seemed like a few minutes later.

"Ron how are you feeling?"

"Kim is that you?"

"Yeah"

"I showed that old jerk, Kim, you should have seen it. I was cool, like an action movie star."

"What old man?"

"Ah never mind."

"Ron I thought I'd lost you again" she said as she began to cry.

"I'm like a roach Kim, annoying and hard to kill. Did we get him?"

"Illusie, yeah we got him, of course he's missing a few teeth right now." She said as she cracked he knuckles

"Not bad after years of inactivity huh."

"Not bad at all"

"So Kim, did you have something to tell me?"

The old man stood over Ron's body invisible, to him and Kim.

"Looks like he made it after all, I guess the old saying is true, it takes more courage to live, anyone can die."

He opened his book and with a red pen, he put a line through the name Ronald Stoppable.

"Well I'd better get back to my rounds. I am in a hospital after all. We we'll meet again Ron Stoppable. But not for awhile".

* * *

Well what do you think, the story was a little ambitious, and is different from the rest. But I think that's ok.


	8. The story

A/N I got this idea after checking out some old romance novels I found in my house. Then my mind just went to work, enjoy

* * *

Kim peeked into the bedroom; she smiled as she realized that no one was around. "I guess Ron really is painting the garage," she said

Adrian was asleep, and so was Rufus that meant that she was all alone. She finished off her fudge-smeared banana. Being pregnant gave her a large craving for sweet foods. She looked around her shoulders again, grabbed her laptop and dove onto the bed.

"Finally, some time alone" she exclaimed.

She turned the laptop on and began to type.

**A Growing Passion by Kimberly Anne Stoppable.**

"Now that's what I call a title," she said contently, and then she continued typing

**Valerie Anne was in her third year of college when she met first met Tim Plausible, standing in front of the campus bookstore. He was graduate student, tall, thin, raw looking, wearing a rumpled jacket and mismatched socks.**

"Damn I'm pretty good at this" she thought, "Monique was right, writing does help release stress."

**Tim smiled again, he looked at her through thoughtful eyes. She was so lovely he didn't want to look away. Her red hair, heavy and wild shone in the sunlight.**

Kim closed the laptop quickly when she heard a noise behind the bedroom door. She didn't want Ron to know about her writing until she knew she was really good. She listened for a moment; no one was coming, so she went back to work.

A few hours later, she was in a steady writing groove.

"**I'm angry you held this secret from me" she yelled "And I know why; you thought I was too weak, too fragile to handle the truth about your powers. You didn't trust me to love you."**

**She rushed away, but he caught her at the base of the stairs.**

"**Slap me again if you want to, call me names. Just don't leave." He pulled her close while she struggled and cursed.**

"**You expected me to turn away and run."**

"**Yes**

**She was going to shout at him again, but she saw the fear in his eyes and the sadness.**

"**You were wrong," she said. She lifted her hands to his face, rose on her toes and kissed him.**

**Feeling impatient, she tugged at his clothes "Make love to me." Frenzied and frantic, heated and hungry, they came together.**

"Man, now this is getting hot."

"Ron!" Kim screamed when she noticed him lying next to her. "How long have you been here?"

"Well I got here after Valerie lost her job at the paper, but before she found out about Tim's powers. I find it interesting that he has some sort of mystical lemur power."

"What happened to painting the garage?"

"Well it's a funny story really, as I was getting into it I realized I'm rich; I can have people paint it for me."

"I can't believe this."

"So Kim when did you start writing, it's pretty good."

"It's just a first draft so it's not ready yet."

"Kim I said it was good."

"It's not ready" she pouted.

"Fine, fine it's not ready. I won't look, I'll just lay here."

"Don't peek," she said.

"Ok" he said as he looked up at ceiling.

She glanced at him again to make sure he wasn't looking and she continued.

"**This was true unity" she thought as her body shuddered "This was compassion, trust and vulnerability." Her hands clutched his blond hair**

"Kim"

"**I love you." The breath escaped from her throat.**

"Kim"

"**Let me show you how much I love you."**

"Kim"

**Agile, quick, greedy, she moved over him.**

"Kim."

"WHAT! I'm right here, I'm in the same room, I can hear you. WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Forget it," he said.

"GOD!" she went back to typing

**She took her mouth down his throat, over his chest, it convulsed under her moist lips.**

"I've got to tell you; this is getting really, really hot."

"Ron, stop looking."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry; but that was really hot."

She glared at him, he rolled over on his side; his back turned to her.

**She was a miracle, the only one he had his whole life. When he grabbed for her he grabbed for love, truth and peace of mind. They rolled; a tangle of limbs and primal needs, ignoring the cold, dirty floor. Each touch was more powerful than the last.**

"Hmm hmmm hmm... Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me. The love we share seems to go nowhere. And I've lost my light. For I toss and turn, I cant sleep at night hmmmm hmmmm..."

**Their hands slid against each other, palm against palm, fingers locked tight.**

"Hmmm...Once I ran to you. Now I run from you. This tained love you've given. I gave you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and thats not nearly alllllllllllll. Tainted love ohohohoh."

"Ron."

"Hmmmm, Don't touch me, please! I cannot stand the way you teeeeaaase. I love you, though you hurt me so. Tainted love ohohohoh. Touch me Baby! Tainted love--- Hmmmm Hmmm

"RON!" she yelled before he repeated the chorus.

He turned over to face her "What?"

"You're humming and singing."

"You heard it?"

"Yes it wasn't that quiet; in fact it was the opposite of quiet."

"You didn't like the song?"

"It wasn't the song, I like the song, it's a good song. But it's distracting me, and I need to concentrate on my writing."

He sighed, "Fine whatever you say."

A few minutes later:

"**Valerie I want to be married to you. I want know that for the rest of my life when I reach for you I'll find you here," Tim said. "I want you forever; he watched as she wiped away her tears.**

"Kim, remember that Philosophy professor we had freshman year."

"Yes"

"What was the deal with that guy; I mean he came to class in sweat pants."

"Uh huh"

"Well he wasn't as bad as my Lit professor; one day some people were leaving the class early and he just started dropping F bombs left and right. I couldn't believe the guy. I almost died on the floor laughing."

"Ron"

"Yes"

"Can you get you me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing" he said.

When he left, she took a deep breath and pushed her laptop to the side. As long as he was going to hang around, she was never going to get this done. She wondered if she could escape to the backyard before he got back, when she felt a tap in her stomach.

"Oh my god" she put her hand over her stomach. "Ron, RON!"

He rushed into the room, the glass of water splashed across his chest.

"What, what did I do now?"

"It's the baby," she said.

"The baby, oh crap the baby. Ok, calm down Kim! I'm going to call your parents, no I'll call my parents. No the hospital, I've got to call the hospital. Just let me get some clothes on, No! We've got no time; alright I'm going to get the car started."

"Ron."

"You're right let's leave the driving to the professionals, I'll call an ambulance."

"Ron calm down the baby is just kicking. Breathe Ron; before you faint"

"Kicking oh it's kicking," he said as he caught his breath "that's normal right?"

"Yes it's normal."

"Kicking; does it feel like a girl or boy? No wait don't tell me, I don't care. Girl, boy doesn't matter."

"Come here and feel it you idiot."

She grabbed his hand and let him feel the baby kicking.

Wow, that's something else," he said overcome with emotion. "I love you Kim, you're so beautiful right now."

"You don't mean that, I'm such a fat cow."

"What, are you nuts you're glowing. You're no less beautiful now then you were the day I met you."

She looked into his loving eyes and could tell that he was actually telling the truth, it was moments like this that made life worth living

"Kiss me, now," she said abruptly

"I will," he said taken aback by the suddenness of the command "I am."

He pressed her lips against hers. Her fingers tightened then relaxed as he deepened the kiss.

"What about the story?" he asked.

"I'll finish later; right now I need to be inspired."

He continued his feather light kisses until she lay back on the bed.

Roughly an hour later; Ron slept peacefully next to Kim, as she typed frantically into her laptop.

**The truth was, he may not have been the sexiest or most handsome, but he was the most consuming man she had ever met. When she was with him, she was with him entirely, never drifting into daydreams or fantasies. And when they where apart her memories of him surrounded her just like the way he did when he lay next to her in bed.**

**The End**

Kim saved her progress, put the laptop away, smiled and joined her husband under the covers.

* * *

The song Ron hums and sings is called Tainted Love by soft cell so which chapter did you like best if you liked any. Let me know, all suggestions welcomed.


	9. My Girl

Welcome my friends to the show that never ends. I'm so glad you can attend come inside come inside.

Ahem

It's been awhile hasn't it? Well FYI; I plan to continue updating this story, every once in awhile so just stay tuned

* * *

Friday night 10 PM

Ron sat at the edge of the bed, smiling. He licked his index finger and used it to turn the page of the photo album. In one of the pictures, he sat on his father's shoulders, smiling. He took a moment to study the picture.

Kim embraced him from behind and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your father did a great job raising you."

He flipped to another page of the photo album. "Well, for a couple of years there, I was really letting him down with the way I was acting."

She leaned over his back a little more and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, you saw the light eventually."

He returned the light kiss. "Or maybe the light came barging back into my life. Not that I'm complaining."

He put his face next to her round stomach. "Wait a minute Kim… I think you've got someone in your belly." He tapped under naval. "Hello in there. If you can hear me, tap three times."

Kim laughed, but then she winced in pain.

A look of concern came over Ron's face as he turned to her. "What's the matter?"

The baby wasn't due for another two weeks, but lately she had been feeling more and more contraction like pains.

She smiled. "I'm fine; it's called a Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Uh huh… I've got no idea what that is"

"They usually happen in the days or weeks before labor, they're really no problem. It's actually called false labor."

"You're the expert." He kissed her again. "Why don't you come with me to the party tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not getting on a boat."

"It's a yacht actually."

"Oh excuse me. I'm not getting on a yacht. I don't want to spend a whole afternoon being sick."

"Well, fine then, I'll stay home with you then." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ron, you got an invitation to that party everyday for the past two weeks."

He frowned. "I don't like those people… well, I don't like them anymore. They're rich snobs…"

She placed her index on his lips. "I don't want you burning bridges because of me."

"I'd burn bridges, highways, tunnels…"

She hushed him up. "Monique is coming over tomorrow, so I'll be fine. You are going to that party tomorrow."

"Ok mommy," he said, as he gently laid her on her back. "I'll go," he told her, before planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Kim… do you think I'll be a good father?"

She smiled at him. "You do a pretty good job with Adrian."

"Yeah, but he was raised by a great mother for awhile without my negative influences."

"You'll be a great dad to them both."

Kim pulled him closer, into a deep kiss. She put her hands on his waist, then she began to slip her fingers under the elastic band of his boxers, but he stopped her.

She glanced up at his face. "What's wrong?"

He was embarrassed to look her in the eye. "I've been thinking about when we get um…intimate. What if… I… hurt the baby or dent the kid's head or something."

She stared at him for a moment and then she burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the humor in this."

"Ron it'll be fine, and if you don't believe me, I've got some books for you to read."

"Ok." he nuzzled into her neck. "I'll take you word for it."

He clapped his hands and the lights went out, leaving the room lighted only by the faint glow of a few scented candles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday 2 PM

The huge three hundred foot yacht known as the Utopia was docked three miles off the mainland. It was filled with the most elite yuppies in California

Ron stood at the front of the boat, uncomfortably entertaining a group of people.

"Well Ronald, I'm surprised to see you here," said an elderly woman. She held her nose up high.

"Yes, I'm surprised to see myself here too," he chuckled, "but I couldn't live with myself if I missed taking another glance at your beauty, Beatrice."

She tired her best to perform a womanly giggle. He laughed along with her._ That's right Ron, kiss up too the old money. Can't burn any bridges._

"So Ronald, what are you doing these days?"

"Well, right now I'm an expectant father."

"Really?" She responded him with feigned interest. "When is the child due?"

He grinned at her proudly. "In about two weeks."

"Being a father is wonderful," exclaimed another partygoer. "My Junior's in college now. He's one of those cum laud's you've been hearing about. He's a freaking cum laude."

Beatrice stared at him disdainfully.

_It was always easy to spot new money. It took one to know one._

His cell phone suddenly started ringing. "Excuse me folks." He checked the caller ID

_Kim_

"Hello Kim, are you ok?" he said frantically.

"I'm fine. How's the party?"

"It's great… really great. Did Monique get there?"

"No, she's running late"

He heard her grunt on the other end of the line. "What's going on?"

"I can't open this stupid jar of pickles, Ron"

"Try running it under some hot wa…"

She grunted again. "I can't open a stupid jar Ron! I've saved the world dozens of times but I can't open a stupid jar!"

"Kim its ok…"

She continued to struggle with the jar. "What is wrong with this stupid jar? Why won't you open?"

_Oh boy._

She began to sob softly. "I can't open this jar Ron. All I wanted was some pickles and ice cream… is that so wrong?"

"Look Kim, everything's fine. Just run the jar under some hot water and I'm sure the lid will just pop open."

She sniffed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Ok… I'll let you go now. I just wanted to check in. I love you Ron."

"I love you too," he replied before she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3:15 PM

Ron took a deep breath as he pretended to be interested in the man before him. The man started with a wide grin on his face. "So four expectant fathers were in a Minneapolis hospital waiting room, while their wives were in labor….."

_A father joke how appropriate, _Ron thought.

"The nurse tells the first man, congratulations, you're the father of twins! He says, what a coincidence, I work for the Minnesota Twins baseball team. The nurse returns and tells the second man, you are the father of triplets! Wow, the man says, what a coincidence! I work for the 3M Corporation!"

_Wow, I can see the punch line coming a mile away._

"When the nurse tells the third man that his wife has given birth to quadruplets, he goes another coincidence! I work for Four Seasons Hotel! At this point, the fourth guy faints. When he comes to, the others ask what's wrong. "

_Here it comes…_

"He goes…get this… he says, what's wrong? So the guy goes… I work for Seven-Up!"

_Ba da bump ching._

Everyone including Ron roared with laughter.

"Oh man," Ron wiped phony tears from his eyes, "that was a classic."

The man poked Ron's ribs playfully. "That was more of a warning than, a joke there buddy. I was young once too."

"I'm surprised you can remember that far back Phil." The group roared with laughter again.

Ring

"Hello."

"Hey Ron"

"Kim, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine……………..Ron do you think I'm fat?"

_Oh my god, where in the world is Monique?_

"I'm sorry… can you repeat that?"

"Ron, I've been going through the closest and I can't fit into any of my old clothes."

He sighed. "Kim, I'm sure you'll get you're figure back after the pregnancy. I mean, you did after you had Adrian."

"I think I gained more weight this time though."

"You know what, I don't even care. I will still love way either way."

"Really?"

"I swear!"

"Ok, I think that's Monique at the door, I'll talk to you later. I love you!"

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:00 PM

A group of people crowded around Ron. "There are just some things you don't say to your wife when she's pregnant; if you want to live to see the birth of your child anyway."

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look tonight." _

He paused; the song was playing over the intercom system. He listened for a moment before remembering his audience

"Like I was saying, you can't say things like I finished the cookies. Got milk? Or, you sure are moody for some reason…"

_"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight." _

"---Jeez, you're awfully bloated today." He paused again. "Does anyone know the name of this s…?"

Ring

"Excuse me again. Kim I'm sorry bu…"

"Ron!" There was a hint of panic in her voice. "Ron… uh… I think my water just broke."

"What?"

"Actually, I don't think. I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"Wait… wwwwwait a minute… does this mean the baby… the baby is coming?"

She was breathing heavily. "All signs point to yes." She groaned when another contraction hit.

Suddenly Monique's voice came on the other end. "Boy, this baby is coming out now. You need to get your butt over here."

"No…" He thought about it for a moment. "I'm closer to the hospital then the house. Monique, drive her to the hospital and I'll…"

"You'll meet us there…"

"Hurry Ron," he heard Kim scream out.

"I'm coming Kim," he said before hanging up.

He frantically rushed over to the host of the party. "You've got to dock this boat now!"

"Why my dear? The party is just getting started."

He began to argue but he stopped. He had realized long ago that there was no arguing with old money. They had to have everything their way.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I will have to exit this party prematurely. Oh by the way when you have a 200 million dollar boat, that's just too much money, just way too much money."

He ran to the sides of the boat; took a deep breath and leaped into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:07

The fisherman at the wharf looked in amusement as a well-dressed man pulled himself out of the waters. "Need some help buddy?"

"Point me towards the nearest street corner."

The man turned, pointing north.

"Thanks," Ron gasped. "Happy fishing."

He raced to the street and quickly hailed a cab.

"Where to my friend?" the driver asked.

"My wife's giving birth right now," Ron, blurted out.

"Alright, the airport it is then."

"No, no I need to go to St. James Hospital."

"I was just kidding man," the driver laughed. "You need to calm down a little. I'll get you there."

"Yeah, calm… thank you." He took out his cell phone "Thank god I paid extra for a waterproof phone."

The driver began to sing softly "And this love; is like nothing I have ever known. Take my hand, love. I'm taking you home_."_

"Kim, how are you doing? Are there any problems?"

"Ron, where are you?"

"I'm in cab right now Kim. I'm rushing right over."

She groaned from the pain. "The contractions are getting closer together. Ron, you've got to be here!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to miss this Kim, I promise. Just breathe, breathe. Can this old Jalopy move any faster?" he yelled at the driver.

Suddenly the car came to a complete stop. "What's going on?" Ron looked through the windshield to see dozens of cars in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"Man I forgot the Marathon's today," said the cabbie.

" Marathon? Today?"

"You know the big, tri-city marathon. All of downtown's been closed off."

"At this rate, how long will it take us to get to St. James?"

The driver shrugged "At this rate, maybe early tomorrow morning."

Ron sank in the back seat. "Kim, I'll talk to you in a few minutes." He hung up the cell phone and rubbed his forehead.

_Subway_

"Where's the nearest subway?"

"There's one at the end of this block"

Ron pulled out his wallet and tossed the man a few wet bills before running out of the cab. At the end of the block, he sprinted down the stairs of the station. He spotted the train and ran towards it.

_Clang_

He winced in pain when he hit his groin on the turnstile. He pushed the pain away and patted his pockets for his wallet.

To his horror, the doors of the train closed and it started to depart.

Reacting quickly he jumped the turnstile.

"Hey you!"

As he ran, Ron turned back towards the subway detective. "I'm sorry my wife's having a baby."

"Let me in!" He beat against the window of subway door.

_Oh, crap._

He was running out of platform, and the train was increasing its speed. He took a deep breath and did a running jump into the carriage's crossing, he landed on his feet but almost lost his balance, he caught himself before he tipped backwards over the side. He said a silent prayer, took another deep breath and entered the next car.

The passengers who had seen the incident looked at him incredulously. What had just happened was almost physically impossible. He put his hand up, smiling. "Don't worry folks, I'm a professional. I used to save the world. Kids, don't try that at home."

Calmly and coolly, he made his way to the subway map, smiling to himself when he found the street where the hospital could be found was only two stops away.

_"Just a reminder to the passengers, due to weekend construction this train will be switching to the express line and will be skipping the next seven stops."_

He fell to his knees.

_"We apologize for any inconvenience."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:18

"Monique…"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I can't really explain Monique, but…"

"Well, her contractions have become increasingly longer, stronger, and closer together…"

"Yes and that means…"

A passenger that sat beside Ron turned up his iPod so loud that you could hear the song through it his earphones.

_"With each word your tenderness grows tearing my fear apart... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart."_

"That means that this baby wants out now, and he's coming out whether you are there or not!"

"No way, I promised…"

The train finally came to a stop at the next station and he rushed out the door. Once he was on the surface, he quickly scanned the area.

_I have no idea where I am._

"Monique, does Carver Street mean anything to you?"

" Carver street, where in the world are you?"

"Hold on for a minute Mo."

He spotted man who had just opened the door of his car. "Excuse me sir can you please give me a ride to St. James hospital?"

"St James is that way," the man pointed in the opposite direction with a quick motion of his head.

"Yeah but I need to get there quickly. Can I have a ride?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," the man replied before stepping into his car

"Look, my wife is having a baby. I need to get there now! I'll pay you for the ride."

"Do I look like a cab driver to you?" He closed the car door in Ron's face.

"Come on! Help out your fellow man!" Ron said as his face smushed up against the windshield.

"Screw off," the driver yelled at him.

Ron stepped away from the car and watched it drive off. His rage building, he picked up a small pebble from the ground and threw it in the car's direction. "Jerk!"

He watched as the pebble bounced harmlessly off the rear window, and then to his amazement the window shattered into a dozen pieces.

"That's just impossible…," he said breathlessly

The car stopped immediately, the driver popping out with a baseball bat in hand.

"Holy crap!" Ron turned and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:25

Ron leapt over a white fence and hid behind it. He massaged his right ankle, noting it was slightly sprained. "I think I lost him," he said to himself. "What the hell is going on toda…?"

"Who are you?"

Ron glanced up to see a small boy standing on the porch looking down at him. "Hey kiddo, I…"

"Are you a robber?"

"No, no buddy I'm…"

The boy opened the door to his house. "Jillian, come here!"

A large Pit-bull terrier appeared from the darkness. It was the biggest, most vicious looking animal he'd ever seen.

"Sic em!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't feel anything anymore; he was down to two senses. He could see the blur of the street blazing past him; he could hear the pounding of his feet on the pavement, the sound of his heavy breathing and the loud barking of a monster dog.

Ring

"Details Monique!"

"She's in the transition phase. Her cervix has dilated to the final two centimeters."

"Uh huh…uh huh…"

"Contractions occur every two to three minutes and last 60 to 90 seconds. This is the most difficult phase of labor."

"I swear to god Monique, I'm going to be by her side!" He caught the sight of a street sign in the corner of his eye. "Monique, have you ever heard of Whistler Street?"

"That's about a thirty minute walk from the hospital."

"Make that a ten minute run."

"Well then, just keep heading west."

"Alright" He willed himself to pick up speed. "Ok Jillian, let's see if you can keep up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
4:30

Local News Report

This year's Tri-City Marathon saw the closest race in the Marathon's history. Paul Margot, the world record holder for the marathon, crossed the finish line .32 seconds after the winner who mysteriously appeared from out of the blue. The winner, who is unknown at this time, was surprisingly not wearing the Marathon's official uniform. Additionally a massive dog was seemingly chasing the winner.

To the surprise of the crowd, the winner did not stop to receive the trophy but continued to run past the victory stand.

The organizers of the Marathon had released a statement saying that the legitimacy of the win is now in question and an investigation is soon to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
4:45

He burst through the hospital doors with his clothes tattered, and sweat pouring down his face. He limped quickly to the receptionist area.

"I'mlookingforKimberyAnnStoppablesheisinlaborandI'vegottobetherebeacuseI'mthefather…"

"Ok sir, if you can slow down…"

"ButmywifeisinlaborIneedtobethereIlovehersomuchandIhavetobebyherside"

She smiled at him and handed him a cup of water. "You're an expectant father, aren't you?"

He swallowed the water in one gulp. "Yes! Where is my wife?"

They cleaned him up and rushed him to the delivery room.

"Where the hell have you been?" cried Monique, as he rushed past her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he told her quickly.

"Your wife is right this way sir," a nurse told him.

He stared at the large double doors that they were leading him too. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, time seeming to stand still for him. Dozens of questions flashed through his mind.

_Will I be a good father? Will my wife & baby survive? Will she love the baby more than me? What if I die young? Who will take care of them?_ Then for one brief second, _am I even the real father? _His doubts went away when he crossed through the double doors, he saw her in screaming in pain and he rushed to her side.

"Ron! You made it!" she exclaimed through heavy breaths.

"It's ok Kim, I'm here. Everything will be fine!" He grabbed her hand. "I told you I'd be here."

"You're cervix is almost fully dilated," the doctor told them.

It was then that he noticed the blood coming from her. A wave of pain, helplessness, and disbelief washed over him. "It's alright, we can get through this. Remember shallow chest breathing."

"Ron!"

"Yes Kim?"

"Give me drugs now!" she told him with a demonic growl that sent chills down his spine.

"Remember Kim, you told me specifically not to give you any drugs. I know how you fe…"

With tremendous force, she crushed his hand. "If you want to know how I feel, shove an open umbrella into your p…"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" He struggled to save his poor hand. "I'm sorry, but no drugs."

"You did this to me… its all your fault!"

Ron turned to one of the nurses, smiling. "I'm pretty sure that translates too 'I love you and I'm so happy to be having your baby!'"

"I'll never let you touch me again!"

"I love you too Kim!"

"Push," the doctor, told her.

He stroked her arm, ran her fingers through her hair and quietly whispered, "You're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm pushing out a human Ron; I'm not getting potty trained!"

He turned back to the nurse. "Does my insurance still cover the baby if she kills me before the child is born?"

After pushing for just a few very intense minutes, they saw the baby's head.

Ron took one glance and then the world began to spin. The nurse grabbed him before he passed out

"Mr. Stoppable, are ok?"

He balanced himself out. "Yes… uh… Kim, the baby has hair! Blonde hair… I think I'm going to cry."

The doctor signaled for him to come over to help. He put his hand on the head to help catch the baby.

_This is freaking crazy._

Three more pushes and out shot the baby.

_Holy crap it's out! Is it a boy a girl? Holy crap I can't tell._

"It's a girl!" the nurse said.

He got to hold her, watch her open her eyes, breathe, squirm around, and cry. He cried, and then Kim cried. Then they both cried together.

The doctor cut the cord, which freaked him out a little bit at first.

He held the baby as the doctor and the nurses tended to Kim. He wasn't sure what was going on in the room, he just spent the time staring into the baby's eyes. They were a beautiful, emerald green.

_I know I'm the daddy so I have to think this, but I'm impressed. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life! Daddy's little girl, you're daddy's little girl aren't you?_

Suddenly a mass of people barged into the room. Monique who held a video camera in her hand was leading them. He recognized them immediately. The Possibles, the Stoppables, Wade, they were all here.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Wade got the news from Monique and he got everyone a quick ride over," his father told him.

"Well?" said Mrs. Possible.

He blinked at them a moment, the he looked back at the baby. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter, Sarah."

A cheer went up in the room. They walked back to Kim's side, finally reuniting the mother and her newborn.

Sarah lay on Kim's chest, picked her head up slightly and looked around curiously. They cried again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Two day later

Sarah made a soft sound, like the cry of a little kitten. Ron picked her up out of the crib. "What's the matter princess, you can't sleep? You want to hang around with daddy, yeah. Alright let's listen to some music."

Carrying her in one hand, he turned on the radio.

_"Lovely ... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm."_

He looked at the radio in surprise. "You know what that is Sarah, that's our song. That's going to be our song forever."

"I'm taking you, home, where we can be with the ones who really care. Home where we can grow together, keep you in, my heart forever."

"We're going to dance to this song at your wedding but that's not going to be for a long time. We can get to know each other a little till then."

_"Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight."_

"First things first I know you're really beautiful but no boys until you're twenty-five. I've got a guy with a rocket on speed dial just in case any one comes near my baby."

_"I love you."_

"You sound like you're going to spoil her," Kim said as she entered the room.

He turned to her and smiled. "Like a three week old piece of meat out in the sun."

"Can I cut in on this dance?"

Ron placed his ear near Sarah's face. "Sorry Kim, Sarah says no can do. Wow this girl is really possessive."

"I'm jealous."

He shot her a smile. "There's no need for that Kim, there's nothing wrong with being the second most gorgeous thing in this room. Well the third most gorgeous thing in the room anyway."

_"Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm. Just the way you look to-night."_

He kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek. _I've got the most amazing and gorgeous newborn ever! And that makes a man feel pretty darn good._

_

* * *

_

Well I hope you enjoyed the story, read and review of course. BTW if you imagine the marathon scene with the song Chariots of Fire playing in the background its a lot funnier.


	10. Romance Dawn

A/N Welcome back folks. How long has it been four, five months? Well let's not dwell on whose fault it is that this story hasn't been updated and let's look at the positives. Namely Part 2 of the "Kim writes a romance novel" story. Enjoy this humorous(I hope) little chappie.

* * *

Kim slowly opened the door to the master bedroom and peeked inside. She smiled; thankfully, the room was empty. Ron was nowhere to be seen. She tiptoed silently into the room and snatched her laptop off her desk drawer. She looked over her shoulders as she turned on the power. 

_Good, I can finally get started._

As she placed her hands over the keyboard, someone grabbed her from behind and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

"I think it's about time for Ron's mid-afternoon snackage."

Kim trembled lightly in his hands at first, but then she pulled herself together and broke away from Ron's grasp.

"No," she said firmly.

"Huh," he said slightly confused. "That's a normal reaction to your husband's loving embrace." It was then that he spied the open laptop. "Hey, have you started writing again?"

"Ron I…"

"Mommy look over here, over here," cried Adrian, as he jumped back and forth on the bed.

"That's great Ad'…. the kid's a natural."

"A natural at what, jumping on the bed? No jumping on the bed Adrian!" He jumped into her open arms and she stood him next to Ron.

"Alright you guys, just give me one afternoon. One afternoon of peace and quiet, can you give me that?"

"Sure thing Kim, everybody needs some alone time. Nevertheless, uh, can I once again bring up the subject of mid-afternoon snack----?

"No."

"Five, ten minutes tops."

"I said no."

"Alright, what do you say about a brief dip in the hot tu…"

"How about," she said, clearly annoyed, "if I started rationing the snackage?"

Ron put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Fair enough… I take my leave." He picked Adrian up. "Lets go play Ad'… but first, maybe a cold shower."

Kim let out a sigh of relief when they finally left the room. She pulled the laptop closer and plopped herself on the bed.

"All right, here we go." She began to type.

**That's where he saw her for the first time; she was a redhead with golden eyes. The sight of her almost stopped his heart. This vision of loveliness was almost too perfect to behold. He knew immediately that he had to have her.**

**_Lady I want you, I want your body, I want your soul. _He ran his hands through his ruffled blond hair and popped a piece of gum in his mouth.**

**_This man is impossibly handsome, _thought Kimber, as she noticed Jon Omatopoeia approaching her table.**

**He fixed his gaze on her. She dropped her eyes, the color rising in her cheeks. Suddenly she found herself acting like a sixteen-year-old girl.**

"Oh yeah," Kim said as she looked over her writing so far, "I'm feeling it today."

XXXX

**Kimber blushed like a schoolgirl. Yes, she was a reserved person but she never thought of herself as shy. There was something about this man, which made her ignore everything about her personality. Forcing her to act like someone she didn't know. **

Her fingers were dancing across the keyboard, when she heard a light knock on the door.

She stopped. "Yes?"

Ron peered in through the door. "Yeah, uh, Kim… I was checking on Sarah and she's giving off this smell."

"So…"

"So uh, it's really bad."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ok, if you change her diaper, then she won't smell."

Ron ran hand across the back of his neck. "Right, right… that thought did cross my mind but uh… I snuck a peek inside the diaper and it's real bad."

"I'm sure you can handle it Ron. She is your daughter after all."

"No, you don't understand… the smell, when it hits your nose, it's just… I… I… I can't do it."

She turned towards him, pushing her bottom lip out slightly.

"No please," he pleaded.

She tilted her head.

"You can't imagine how horrible it is… I'll do anything, I swear."

She looked at him with big sorrowful eyes.

"Not the pout," he groaned, "curse the pout… Alright I'll do it. Pray for me?"

"You have my thoughts and prayers." Kim smiled and turned back to the computer

"**Something important is happening here. Can you feel it?" Jon said.**

"**Yes," she managed to choke out. "I feel it and it scares me." Her voice was barely a whisper.**

"**I won't do anything that you're not ready for." He sat closer to her, and she was filled with the scent of him. He looked into her eyes. Eyes filled with a mix of trust and fear. **

"Oh God it's every where!" Ron screamed from the other room.

**He laid his hands gently on her shoulder and pulled her close. She tried to pull away; she had to go before this grew into something she couldn't handle.**

"**If you're ready I'm going to kiss you," he said nonchalantly.**

"Ack I can't get the smell off my clothes! The horror, the horror!"

**She was excited but at the same, completely terrified. "I think I'm ready," she answered, his mouth was only inches away from hers.**

"**You think?"**

**She slid her arms around his neck. "I'm ready."**

Suddenly Ron walked briskly into the room. He wore a surgical mask over his face and large latex gloves on his hands. "I need the baby powder," he said before rushing out the door.

XXXXXXX

**He turned to her, smiling softly, caressing her cheek. "I won't lie to you Kimber, I want you, and I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you." **

Kim almost fell out of her seat when she heard the blast of loud music coming from downstairs.

"What in the world?"

Ron pointed the microphone at Adrian who began to sing "I'm never ever gonna quit"

"Cause quitin' just ain't my schtick" Ron continued. "I'm gonna stay right here with you. Do all the things you want me tooooooooo. Yeah!"

Adrian clapped at the end of the song. "That's a good song."

"You don't know the half of it Ad'. That song helped get you a sister." He pushed a few buttons on the karaoke machine. "One day my boy, you will also realize the vast importance of Barry White. However, right now my young padawan I shall teach thee the one dance move that will never go out of style…the robot."

_Git on up on the floor. Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie till you just can't boogie no more. Boogie no more. You can't boogie no more. Listen to the mus------_

"Hey what's going? "Ron said as the song cut short. He smacked the Karaoke machine. "What's wrong with this thing----"

He stopped hitting the machine when he saw Kim standing in the room holding its power cord. It didn't take too long for Ron to realize she had pulled it from the wall socket.

"Too loud?" he chuckled nervously.

"Just a tad." She tossed the cord to the ground and walked away.

"By the way," he called after her, "have you given any thought about----"

"No snackage!"

Ron shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying"

XXXXXXXXX

**Jon nibbled at her ear, once again causing her to tremble. She knew she should push him away, but she found that she couldn't, she had never felt so desirable. A whimper of pleasure escaped her lips as he moved down her body with a spiraling pattern of kisses. **

**His goal was to make her want him, and he had succeeded beautifully. He brought his mouth to her lips and consumed her with a kiss that sent electricity through her body. **

Kim stopped when a chill traveled up her spine. It was a warning signal that had never failed her in all her years of heroism. She stood up. "I sense trouble."

Adrian watched in anticipation as Ron squeezed every drop of chocolate syrup he could muster out of the bottle into the gigantic bowl of ice cream.

"And now for some nuts and a cherry...Perfect." He handed Adrian spoon. "Ad', prepare your taste buds for an adventure."

"Ahem!"

Ron and Adrian looked up at Kim at the same time, and then they looked at each other.

"Problem Kim?"

"Ron, didn't we agree after our sugar-rush adventure at Disney World, that Adrian would cut back on the sweets."

"_We_ did… if I remember correctly it was you—"

She glared at him.

"Right, we did agree to that." He turned to Adrian. "Sorry buddy, mommy says no ice cream."

"Ron!"

"But mommy said if we waste food it makes angels cry."

Ron smiled. "The man makes an excellent point Kim. What about the ange---" He stopped when Kim gave him a look that sent shivers through his body. "Alright Ad' let's save the ice cream for later and we'll go watch the Lion King"

"Yay, Simba," Adrian exclaimed as he ran in to the living room.

"Man he loves that movie," Ron laughed, and then he looked back at Kim. "I wasn't going to give him the ice cream. I was just going to um….have a told you how beautiful you look today?"

XXXXX

"**Do you want me too make love to you Kimber?" he whispered, as his lips brushed against her ear.**

"**Yes," she said breathlessly, her fingers exploring his hair. "Oh yes!" **

**He kissed her thoroughly before trailing his mouth down to her collarbone. **

"**Ooooooh," she moaned. **

**He drew her close, as he stripped her of her dangling bra.**

Kim stopped and took a sip of water. "This is getting a little steamy."

**A whimper of long-denied pleasure escaped her as he touched her budding----**

_Crash_

Kim could tell the noise was coming from the living room. She fought back her natural urge to find out what was going on. She continued typing, but of course she was half expecting another crash.

"**This is your last chance," he said. "If you want to stop this, just turn around and walk away." **

"**I'm not going anywhere." **

**He kissed her with all the passion he had. She was hardly aware when he carried her towards the bed. His mouth covered hers for another mind-blowing kiss. Kimber ran her hands up and down his broad back----**

_Crash_

Ah, the other shoe had just dropped. "No… no… Ron should be able to handle it. I should trust him."

**She surrendered all that she was to Jon. Her soul had finally been set free…**

_Crash_

"Hmmm, good things always come in threes," she grumbled. As she climbed down the staircase, she spotted Ron and Adrian running out of the living room.

"What happened?" she asked sternly.

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh Kim, did we disturb you?"

"It's a possibility… So what happened?"

"It's actually a funny story, you remember the coffee table?"

"Daddy broke the table," Adrian laughed. "It just went kaboom and kableesh and crash!"

"Thank you Ad'… let daddy handle this." He turned to Kim. "So what happened was… I was a gazelle."

"A gazelle?"

"Yes a gazelle, and I was being chased by the lion."

Adrian roared.

Ron patted him on the head. "He's a very convincing lion"

"I was Mufasa"

"Ooooh! Say it again!" said Ron.

"Mufasa!"

"Ooooh!"

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!"

"Ooooh!"

They broke out into laughter.

Kim cleared her throat and the laughter came to a stop in an instant. "I've got an idea, why don't you guys go to the park?"

"Right… the park…" Ron ran his hands across the back of his neck again. "The thing is… there was this altercation…"

"What?"

"See, this kid was bullying Ad' and I tried to talk to his father and he was all like 'don't tell me how to raise my kid'. Then he got a little shovey, so I tried to reason with him----"

Adrian threw a punch. "And then daddy went kapoow and hi-ya… Like the Power Rangers."

Ron ran his hand roughly through Adrian's hair. "Ha… Ha Ad', you're getting daddy in more trouble."

Kim massaged her forehead. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"Whew… I was thinking… maybe… like around… never."

It was tense moment as they stared at each other. Kim looked towards the living room.

"So is everyone alright?"

"Oh yeah, everybody is peachy keen. Ad's fine since I did most of the breaking."

"So you're ok too?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." She started back up the stairs. "We'll talk about the park incident later."

"I look forward to it," Ron called out after her. He looked down at Adrian. "Ad', we need to have a little talk about secrets, or let's avoid having daddy sleep on the couch."

XXXXXX

**He stared at her mouth agape "what are you saying?" **

"**I'm saying I love you Jon. I'm not leaving that is, if that offer to marry me is still on the table."**

**Jon gave a shout of joy before embracing her. "Of course it is."**

"**So how long are you planning on sticking with this lovable loser?" **

"**Forever," she replied. **

**He kissed her again. "That's not long enough."**

**She gave herself up to the excitement as Jon began to remove every article of clothing on her and making a point of kissing and caressing each part of her he undressed.**

Kim stopped and looked at the time. She had been in a good flow for a while now. In fact, it had been a few hours since the last interruption. She was amazed that Ron had managed to keep quiet for so long. There was something suspicious about that.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the living room was the shattered table in the middle of the room. "Ron is a natural disaster."

She walked over to the big screen television and turned off the power, before turning towards the couch.

There she found Ron sleeping, his right arm around Sarah who lay asleep on his chest. Her small body moving up and down with his chest as Ron breathed in an out. Adrian was asleep at Ron's feet on the other end of the couch.

"Awwwwwwww." She cooed at the sight of her family together.

She placed Sarah on her shoulders. Ron awoke when he felt Sarah's weight lift off his chest.

"Hey," he said drowsily.

"Grab Adrian," she said, "let's get them to sleep."

"So how did your writing go?" Ron asked as he placed Adrian on his bed.

"I think it went pretty well." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Just doing my job ma'am"

"So I guess we should talk about the whole fight at the park thing," he said sheepishly as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah we should, but first I think it's time for Kim's mid-evening snackage" she grabbed his hand and led him into the master bedroom.

"I've heard about morning snackage, mid-afternoon snackage, 3 A.M snackage, and commercial break snackage…but I've never thought about mid-evening snackage….Its brilliant!"

"I had a feeling you'd like that idea"

"I'm not complaining," he said as she kissed him. "But it seems to me that every time you write you get a little frisky."

* * *

**A/N Since I've been gone for so long I'll leave you guys with a bonus. A sneak peek at the next chapter that I'm working on**

Ron awoke with a start; a pool of sweat had dampened his side of the bed. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

What is with these dreams about my old lifestyle? It's so weird. Hey Kim I…." He noticed that that the other side of the bed was empty.

_Right she was taking the kids to the doctor today._

He slipped on his slippers and headed to the bathroom. _I've been having these same dreams for the past week. Am I starting to miss the way I used to live? Am I starting to regret getting married already?_

"It can't be," he said as he brushed his teeth "I'm happy being with Kim and the kids. Things are going great. I don't regret getting back together with her at all."

_I'm too young to be having a mid-life crisis_ he thought as climbed down the stairs of his home

His maid Luciola greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Ronald. Here's your coffee."

"Thank you Luc, good morning to you too," Ron said as he accepted the cup

_These dreams must mean something I've had them every night for seven days!_ He sighed

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Luciola made a move to the door but Ron stopped her.

"It's alright, I'll get it"

_What am I getting all worked up for? The past is the past; it's all behind me now._

He opened the door and got the shook of his life.

_No_

"Hi Ronnie" exclaimed his ex fiancée Shelia.

"What…" Ron looked over his shoulder "What are you doing here Shelia; you can't just pop in here after two years unannounced."

She grabbed his arm "Ronnie aren't you happy to see me?"

Ron pulled away "stop that….geez" he looked around again "what will the neighbors think? Look Shelia I have no idea what you are doing here but let me get this through your skull. I'm married now…I have a family. So don't get any ideas about…" It was then, for the first time, did he realized that she was holding a small child in her other arm.

Who's that?"

"That's my surprise…This is my son."

"Cute Kid I…...I…I…Please don't tell me ----

"Ron JR…

_What did she call him!_

"Say hi to your daddy!"

"N...nnnnn….no…no…no...No...No...No…Nein..." Ron stammered.

"What's the matter Ronnie…I used to call you daddy remember"

Ron gulped as he stared at Shelia "no" was he all managed to blurt out before slamming the door on her face.

_It's a dream…I'm having a nightmare…oh god this can't be happening…oh man I'm hyperventilating. This is just a nightmare it's not real._

He slapped himself "come on wake up, wake up, wake up!" He continued slapping himself until his face was bright red.

_Oh, right maybe I can resolve this peacefully. Without Kim tearing out my heart, yeah I will just explain to Shelia nicely that I already have a family. Sure, everything will work out I'm worrying over nothing_.

Ron opened the door "Sh----

Shelia grabbed the child by the arm "wave to daddy Ron JR."

The world was once again beginning to spin around Ron, he was suddenly short of air "I...uh…I No!" he gasped before slamming the door shut again.

* * *

Heh now that is an interesting turn of events. This thing is quickly turning into a soap opera. Read and Review of course 


End file.
